Cuffed To You
by ping-pongplayer
Summary: Emmett & Bella hate each other, more than anything. When a new t.v. show Cuffed puts them together, cuffing them, things don't go as they seem. They have to be stuck together for a month. How will they feel when the month ends? AH Em/B story.
1. Welcome To Cuffed

Authors note at end.

----------------------------

"A month. That's all." The director told us, pulling out metal leg cuffs. My mouth dropped open in shock, this was bullshit! All because of a fight. We weren't the best people that got along, but come on! There are worst people out there...and I was not liking this.

I looked over to my side to see him. The one that got us in all of this. If this guy learned how to close his mouth, at least for a minute we could of been on better terms.

"Oh, and today does not count." He said, twirling keys on his fingers.

"Wait...that makes it," the guy that started this, counted on his fingers."...that makes it a...month, and a day." He said proud of himself.

"No shit sherlock!" I shouted at him, frustrated.

"Hey!" He shouted back at me, getting up from his chair. "If your going to yell at me, say my real name! Who the hell is sherlock anyway?"

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. His...stupidity, always made me want to slap him. The director watched us with fascination. Great...lord if your going to kill me, kill me now! I prayed. I wasn't going to survive through this anyway.

"I'm not happy about this." I said my voice muffled, from my hands. I heard him scoff.

"And you think _I _am." He muttered. I shook my head, feeling irational tears threatened to come out.

"No, I don't. This is pure hell...no matter what we do about it." I said, wiping the corners of my eyes.

"My god! Your crying!" He said with a sour tone, he was already sitting back down. Mr. Densy the directors name, still watched us. Waiting for how we reacted with each other.

"Yeah I am! And you wanna know why? Because for a month and a _day_ I'm going to be stuck! Locked together with your horny, out of control, ass! And I don't want to! I have friends! I have a _life_! The only life you have is sex, sex, sex!" I shouted, I was loosing it.

This is how he made me feel, all the time. When ever we were around one another, I would get mad. It was just something about him...maybe it was the way he treated women. It's not like he was violent, I never seen him for one second see him even yell at the girls he was dating . It was just that, all the time it was sex.

Hundreds of times, I've seen girls cry behind the stalls. Everytime I asked, they would say _his _name. They would say how _he _was their first time, and then he moves to another virgin. Sad really.

"Yeah! I like sex! It feels good!" He folded his arms around his chest, huffing.

I started laughing. Soon, I was giggleing out of control. Then with the way he looked at me like I was mental, made me laugh more. I was clutching my stomach, fresh tears going down my cheek. Just something with the way he said that, it was funny.

"Of course it feels good!" I gasped out, my giggleing slowly stopping. I looked at him to see him have his lips pressed down, as if he was trying not to laugh himself. His body was shaking slightly, and to see him try to stop laughing made me laugh again.

He kept shaking his head. I stopped quickly this time, and felt more relaxed. He looked at me, a smile on his face. This was rare for us. When we would laugh...or be _not_ yelling. Very rare. "Are you okay now?" He asked me, chuckling.

I giggled nodding. "I'm good. Sorry." I giggled again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, a month and a day. What are the rules." He aked Mr. Densy. He was smiling, placing the metal cuffs in front of us on the small table.

"You will each be given a pair of keys," he said placing the keys next to the cuffs. "There are certain things that will allow you able to be removed from your partner." His eyes looked up at me, then the lug next to me.

"When you need to take a shower, or go to the bathroom. Obviously being male and female, you would like your privacy-"

"Oh, she doesn't need that. I'm sure she still doesn't know the difference between us _males _and her _females_." He laughed, like a little boy.

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder.

"Okay, so when we need to use the bathroom, and take a shower we can take the cuffs off. But what about when we sleep?"

"Eeewww." He complained, puckering out his lips a bit in disgust. He did a fake shudder, with a gag.

I groaned and shook my head.

"You guys will be sharing the same bed to sleep in. The track monitors will tell us if you follow the rules. So I wouldn't even try to fake out of this." Mr. Densy said looking serious.

"So theres like..tracking chips in the cuffs, that tells you were _we're_," he pointed a finger between us a couple of times. "located, in houses and buildings?"

Mr. Densy nodded, opening the cuffs. "Now, these metal cuffs will go around your ankles. Which brings another exception to when your changing clothes, go ahead and take it off. But if we note that it takes more than fifteen minutes to change your clothes..we'll investigate into that." He said, as I watched him pull the metal rings apart.

"A month...and a day." I whispered, scared now.

"Are you ready for this?" Mr. Densy asked us.

I gulped nodding, and he just nodded. This had become serious, and I was frightened. If we barely got along at school, how in the world would we survive this?

"Okay," Mr. Densy nodded. "Emmett", he looked at him, then looked at me. "Bella, welcome to Cuffed."

_*Flashback*_

_"Yeah shake that ass!" Emmett boomed from his seat. A new horny girl had entered this school, giving the all mighty Emmett Cullen a lap dance. I watched with disgust, feeling my food crawl back up my throat. _

_He spanked her, and she called out with delight. I then did start gagging on my food. Gross, hags. I couldn't eat any more, and got up from my seat, to throw my food away. Emmett watched me as I went loosing interest in the girl, that was busily trying to please him._

_We locked eyes, and I rolled mine. He smiled, and took the girl off of him. I started walking out of the cafeteria, with Emmett running behind me catching up. _

_"Hey, Isabella." He knew how much I hated when people, said my full name, so he said it all the time. He was still the only one that did that. _

_"Hey Em C." I laughed. He earned that nickname back in the first grade. I remembered that day perfectly. The class had to do a report on something about the enviroment. And when Emmett gave his speech he rapped it out. He actualy did a whole rap verse on the crappy enviroment. _

_From there on he was called Em C. for a nickname. It has stuck with him ever since, and he hates it just as much as people call me by my whole name. _

_He gritted his teeth for a second. "Why are you leaving? Don't you want to see the new girl have fun? With Em C.?" He laughed, with a smile._

_Why was he being nice? Something was out of place..._

_"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him, feeling shocked. _

_His eyes widened. "I'm not!" He spat, then groaned running his fingers through his hair. "Just leave me alone tramp." He muttered._

_I gasped. He never called me that before. We teased eachother, said hurtful mean things. But he knew that I was never a tramp. I was still a virgin. He was acting so off today!_

_"You know what Emmett Cullen! I will gladly leave you alone! Watch as my tramp ass turns around!" I growled, exagerating the movement as I left. _

_"There taking us to be their 'subjects'" I heard him shout a few feet behind me. I turned around to glare at him. Tears brimming around my eyes._

_"What crazy shit are you talking about now?" I asked._

_"Theres this show...It's called Cuffed." He started to explain. "I'm sorry I called you a tramp Isabella." He said at the end, uncomfortable._

_"No your not, so stop it. And what is Cuffed?" I said, not happy with him at the moment. God, when was I ever happy with him?_

_He sighed. "It's a new show on T.V. And they want us to be their 'species'," he did the air quotes with it, "For awhile. I already agreed so...you have to go on with it." He said._

_"Okay...what does the show want us to do? Like..?" I trailed off, ready for him to explain fully._

_"We're going to be cuffed. We have to stay around each other for awhile. I'm not sure what the exact time is...but they need us to see if there going to do the show officialy."_

_"So we wouldn't be on actual television?" I checked._

_"No! I wouldn't let that happen...you know with my reputation." He said, popping his jackets collar._

_"Wooowww...okay then. So your saying that we have to be 'cuffed' together, and basically live with eachother?" I asked, feeling some odd feeling in me. Why would they choose us? And besides who were 'they'? _

_"Yeah. You see the objective of the show is to put people that hate eachother, and fight all the time together. Just to monitor them as they go through their lives with the person they hate the most at their sides." He explained with a slight nod to himself._

_"Oh. Who brought this up to them anyway? I mean, I'm sure they didn't watch us while we're at school do they?" I said, having an uneasy feeling that they actualy did. That's creepy._

_"The princible. He's seen us fight many times, so I guess he heard of the show and called them up." _

_"Damn him. But I'm not promising a thing. I'll check this out alright?"_

_Emmett smiled. "We get payed." He said._

_"Oh, then I am so in!" I shouted. I needed money...real bad. With high school ending, and college coming up. I needed that money._

_He laughed nodding his head. "Yeah, I thought so. The directions to the place is in your locker. We meet tomorrow, at five."_

_I nodded. "See you at Cuffed, Em C." _

_"Yeah, see you too Isabella."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

------------------------------------------------------

Okay this is all I can give you for now. I said in my other storys with an authors note, that I'd be doing another story...so here it is.

I gave a different summary...actually a whole different story idea. I will be doing THAT ONE later. I was getting stumped, and couldn't finish it. So I brought this one to fanfiction instead.

Please review. :)

-Emmettslovers


	2. Metal Heavy

Please read Authors Note at the end. :)

------------------------------------------------------------

"The metal is heavy." Isabella commented lifting her leg. Mr. Densy had just put them around our ankles, and they were already making me agitated. The metal _was_ heavy, and cold against my skin. I looked at her, she was pouting while looking at the solid thing.

"Now, these are tracker stickers." Mr. Densy said, with two little paper things that were on his fingertips. There were both flashing, one green and the other red. I stared at the things in confusion. They were both squared, and very tiny. Those things couldn't be trackers. They were too small. When I thought of trackers, they were like things that got injected into you. Or big micro chippy ma-bobbers.

Isabella had a big smile on her face, and I was just annoyed. Why was she so happy all the time? It bugged me so much...

"I know those! When I was little, and very first started walking home from school Charlie would put those on my shoulders...they got really annoying after awhile though." She wrinkled her nose, remembering.

"I'm confused..." I said honestly.

She smirked at me. "When _aren't _you confused?" She mumbled looking please with a joke.

"When I'm fucking your best friends. I always know what I'm doing in bed." I said happy.

"That's sick."

"That's the truth." I retorted.

She made a disgusted sound, and I laughed. She was so easy to get mad. A few words from me, and she will be yelling off her head. It was very entertaining.

"Are you guys done?" He asked looking at us.

"Jerk." Isabella muttered at me, folding her arms. She then looked up at Mr. Densy. "Yes, now I'm done."

I rolled my eyes. I did that a lot when I was around her...she was so absurd, stubborn, and just a real pain in the ass. I'm positive she feels the exact same way with me. Cause if she didn't I would have a heart attack...I could never picture doing her. Yeah she's a beautiful girl, don't get me wrong there...she's just not normal. And I hated her.

Mr. Densy sighed getting on his knees, and taking the cuffs in his hands. He lifted my leg up first, and in the back of the metal he stuck the sticker tracker there. "Isabella...your dad is a crazy ass. Who put these on their childs?" I asked seeing the green light flash.

"People that care...unlike you. Just shut-up. My dad is a cop..." She trailed off, like she was planning on telling her _daddy_.

"Ooo, scary. Like I would be afraid of your dad." I scoffed, thinking of her father. He was a respected cop that did his job well. I just couldn't picture him chasing me down the street cos I said a few things to his daughter...what a dick head he would be. I quietly laughed to myself.

"You would be if he put a gun to your head."

"Yeah, yeah yeah." I said back, my eyes focused on the light. Again and again it flashed green.

"Give me the green light...give me just one night...I'm ready to go right now... I'm ready to go right now...We could go all night...just give me the green light..." I started singing to myself. Isabella started laughing, shaking her head. I looked at her, mad that she interrupted my song.

"Do you have a laughing problem today?"

"I like to laugh at your stupidity. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah I do. Your big fat mouth could just close for a second-"

"Oh! I have the fat mouth!" she shouted. "Your always the one that talks to me during classes...Its you who can't ever shut up for a second! How many times I begged the lord, to have someone rip your lips off your face!" She continued to yell at me.

"Yeah that's realistic! God wouldn't take my mouth away from me! It's pleasured to many women!" I shouted back.

"Ugh!" She yelled frustrated.

I got a goofy smile on my face. "...Especially my tongue. Deep inside womens juicy-"

"My effin god! Your such a horny bastard!"

"And your the most sexually frustrated freak!" I growled at her. It was so true. I believed she was still a virgin. Shocker there...I always thought Mike Newton would've tapped her. But I don't think he had yet. She was his girlfriend for about a week, before Mike couldn't handle the limited touching and dumped her. I only seen her kiss him twice, not even a tongue. It's ridiculous...she never had any fun.

"Excuse me for not wanting to be a slut!"

I rolled my eyes...I did it so often it became uncontrollable. "Maybe you wouldn't act like such an up tight ass all the time, if you know..released yourself a few times." I said shrugging.

"Eeeww." She gagged.

"Hey! Women's cum is not disgusting...well," I did a short laugh."not to me it isn't."

She winced closing her eyes. "Dear god.." she started praying. I watched her shocked. "please, help Emmett McCarthy. He is an adopted child, so I guess I should say Emmett Cullen. He is addicted to sex, really really addicted. I ask you, at your feet to heal him of his impureness....amen." She opened her eyes, looking at me with a smile.

My mouth was hanging open. Impureness? Oh, she is such a bitch.

"Dear god," I mocked doing my own prayer. "Isabella Swan needs your help. She is struggling without sex. She has not had the pleasure of it, and I'm afraid she is turning into an old hag bitch without it. I love and care for her too much to let this go on. Please god, is all I ask. Help her...help her with her pussy needs." I said not doing an amen.

"What the hell Emmett?" She shouted infuriated. "Pussy needs? What sick fuck says that?" She was screaming. I was laughing my signature booming laugh. After awhile she folded her arms again, muttering to herself. I had stopped laughing and I could hear it.

"...dick...stupid jerk..a month...damn him...wished he would go to hell...i hate his so much..."

"I hate you too, Bellsi poo." I said smiling. She turned to me giving me an overincredulous look, and I laughed. Bellsi poo...I was so keeping that one.

"I hate my life." She sighed.

"Eleven minutes, and twenty seven seconds." Mr. Densy's voice said suddenly. That's when I remembered him being here, and with the look Isabella had I could tell that she had forgotten him being here also.

"Huh?" I said.

"That's how long it took you two to shut up. Now can we get back to buisness?"

"Well ain't someone cranky." I said exasperated, and folded my arms.

Isabella huffed, and turned her body as far as she was allowed with the cuffs, in her chair. I did the same, the metal chain that held the cuffs together being strained.

"Bella. I need your leg to put the sticker on." He said, twisting her ankle to put the tracker on. Her flashed a bright red.

"The company did different colors, to know who is who. On our computer monitors, there will be dots. A green dot, hence that's you Emmett," I raised my hand like a kid. That was me. "Yes, Emmett. Put your hand down. And then theres the red dot, which is you Bella."

"Her name is Bellsi poo." I corrected him.

"Be quiet...jerk." She muttered.

"Anyways, on the computers it will display the locations your at. If your in a store...if your in a house-"

"That's stalking right Isabella?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about now?" She said annoyed.

"Stalking. You would know since you've stalked me for awhile now." I told her.

"What? I have never stalked you Em C." She shouted. Ugh...I hated that name. One little rap and you earned a gay nick name, that followed you for your life.

"Don't lie to me Isabella! I saw you stealing my boxers!" I shouted back.

She started laughing again. Her cheeks were flushing a light pink. "Oh yeah Em. I'm a secret boxer stealing spy, that stalks people. Sorry, I forgot that was my career." She giggled.

"That would be a cool headline...Isabella, there to steal boxers, and stalk. Contact this boxer stealing spy, that stalks people at her stalker hot line. 1-888-I'm A Stalker." I said waving my hand in a straight motion, as if seeing the bill board in front of me.

She giggled, then sighed looking down at the cuffs again. "Wait!" She suddenly shouted. I jumped and looked at her. She is so crazy...

"Mr. Densy, what about school? There's still two days before summer vacation."

Oh...she had a point there. I had totally forgotten about school. That's when something else came to my attention.

"Shit! I won't have sex!...unless Isabella likes to watch." I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Forget it." She said seriously.

"Oh god! That does mean I have to go without sex! No! Kill me now!" I shouted truly frightened.

"Please do!" Isabella shouted agreeing with me. I nodded my head furiously.

"Wait...how long do we get to have to take showers?" I wondered aloud.

"They have to give us at least a little over an hour..." She stopped her eyes widening, realizing what I was saying.

"God! Your going to masturbate in the shower!" It wasn't a question, a fact. I mean what did this girl expect? I wasn't a machine that could go that long without screwing someone.

"What do you expect? I haven't gone longer than a week without it! Sorry, that I can't hold back my needs for years like you have."

She whimpered sounding scared. She shook her head, her eyes glistening.

"So the school thing. Since there is only two days left...you get to miss them. Your summer vacation starts early. There is a suite registered for you guys. You can just take your cars there. We will monitor you guys starting tomorrow." Mr. Densy acknowledged us.

"Are you saying that you guys wouldn't know if we had the cuffs on or not?" I asked.

"No we wouldn't. But like I said, don't try fooling yourself out of this. The contract is signed, and you owe your partner, Bella a month of your time. We will meet your early morning to see the cuffs are working. Then do a couple of reminders, then we will leave you guys alone. Only occasionally checking up on you. But other than that, you will live your life's as normal."

"Ugh. How can this be normal?" It was a rhetorical question, Isabella asked.

"Well.." Mr. Densy sighed. "Let's get going. I guess that means you guys actually."

Me and Isabella got up from the seats. I groaned, trying to move my foot. The metal cuffs were like at least six pounds. As we walked out of there we looked like idiots, I'm sure. We had to drag our feet's the whole way. When we got to the elevator, we were relieved. I couldn't walk anymore.

"It's like working out. I didn't know it was going to take so much energy." I told her honestly. I was so tempted to reach into my pants pocket, and pull out the keys, and unlock us.

"Yeah, it is." She panted and I laughed.

"Tired already?" I smirked.

"Yes I am. When we get back to the suite whatever, I need to take a nap."

"Mmm, naughty Isabella." I growled.

"Is that all you think about?" She asked, as we walk into the elevator. I pressed the down button, to take us the eff out of here.

"Sex? Most of the time, yes."

"And I'm stuck with you...great." She groaned.

"You know you like me Bellsi poo." I laughed.

************************

"We did not think this out." She said blankly looking at my truck.

"Umm..." I scratched my head, thinking.

"Well?" She asked after a moment. I got pissed that she couldn't be a bit more patient.

"I'm thinking!" I shouted.

"That's a new one. All I ever hear from you is 'I'm fucking.'" She scoffed, causing my automatic rolling eyes.

"Do you have an idea? Cause if you do I'd be glad to hear it!" I shouted at her again.

"No, I don't." She sighed, her arms folded across her chest.

"The only way I'll be able to drive if your on my lap." I said to her, awaiting for the yelling.

"Your lap? That's stupid! No I will not sit on _your _lap." Isabella huffed.

"Isabella." I sighed."You live sixteen miles from here. And I live twenty two miles from here. And god only knows how far the suite is from here. These cuffs weigh more than five pounds, and I'm tired from yelling at you. All I want is to get back to were we need to go, so I can one, take a shit. Then number two, take a nap.

"So please stop your complaining for a second, and just listen to me. It's not that hard is it?" I asked sounding exhausted. And I was. We had to meet here early, on Mr. Densy's orders, then to top it off I got no sleep last night. I wanted to sleep, and I was done fighting with Isabella for now.

"I'm sorry. But I swear if I feel anything-" She started to threaten, but I stopped her raising my hand.

"Thats' a promise right there. Don't need to worry about that." I shuddered.

She didn't respond, as we walked to my truck. Opening it with the keys. I had to hop in the car backwards, my butt first. I grunted as I grabbed for Isabella lifting her up. She squealed out with terror, making me roll my eyes. God...that was such a bad habit.

She was both laughing hysterically and blushing like mad, by the time we got in the position the cuffs forced us too. She was straddling my waist, awkwardly. One of her legs, the one that was attached to mine, was pulled back, making her knee grind in my dick.

Her warm face, -from blushing-, was in the crook of my neck, her hot breath hitting against my skin. She was trying to put her leg in a different place, then in between my legs but she couldn't which made her laugh harder, her tiny frame shaking in my arms. She was creating a lot of friction, making it worse.

"Please stop moving. Your making it harder for me." I smirked at the double meaning in my words.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." She giggled, stopping like she said.

"Thank you." I sighed with relief. As I leaned forward to put the key in the ignition, Isabella extended her arm out to close the car door.

"No seatbelt?" She squeaked as I already started driving away. I knew that it was freaking her out, so I pushed down harder on the gas pedal making the car boost forward a few more miles an hour. She gasped, clutching onto my shirt. I was giggleing, trying my best to stop laughing.

"Oh no! Who's going to save you, miss Isabella?" I asked in horror, as I drove faster.

"I hope you would Emmett." I heard her say quietly to herself. I was in shock, and I couldn't responed. What did she mean? No...she didn't like me. We made our feelings very clear to each other, that we didn't like us. Not even close. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Isabella spoke.

"Don't go too fast." She whispered, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body was becoming a bit limp in my arms, as I heard her yawn.

Within a minute, I knew she had fallen asleep. Well that's fucking great!

I sighed slowing my car to the normal speed limit, deep in thought now. Isabella didn't like me. But if she did, what would I do? I mean...I never thought about her, in any way like that. I hated her, she hated me. Simple. I groaned, not knowing what to think about her words now.

I leaned forward again to punch in the address to the suite on my GPS. Because no Emmett Cullen, stops to ask for directions...

"I never hated you Emmett." Isabella whispered, making my heart stop in fear that she woken up. After a few moments, I came to realize that she was sleep talking. Awh, little Isabella sleep talked. I smiled thinking of how cute that was. I liked a sleeping version of Isabella, better than she is awake. She was more adorable like this.

I sighed. This show thing was going to be so difficult.

"I don't think I ever hated you either Isabella." I said, responding to her sleep talk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I would love it if you guys would review, and tell me if you think I'm moving to fast with this story.

I don't really want Emmett to sound like an insensitive bastard. lol :)

Please review & tell me of what you thought on this chapter.

There'll be more soon if you review :) :)

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You

-Emmettslover


	3. I'm Making A Call

Note at the end.

--------------------------------

"Isabella." A voice asked me gently. I liked this voice...it wasn't yelling at me. It wasn't making rude jokes or comments. It was sweet and soft.

"What?" I mumbled, wanting to stay in my dreamland. I was tired, and I didn't wish to wake up to a mean jackass Emmett.

"Isabella, wake up." It said again, and I shook my head. I was lying on something warm and didn't want to move. I believed I was in a car from what I remembered. I was having that confused feeling when you first wake up, and don't really recall what's going on. That's how I felt.

"No, I don't wanna!" I grumbled like a little girl.

"Yes you have to." The voice encouraged. I felt some type of hands on my upper arms, rubbing them, persuading me. I kept grumbling, and shook my head again.

"Fine." The voice that was soft and sweet said, but turned to frustrated. I frowned suddenly remembering a voice, just like that.

"Shit! Were are we!" I shouted my eyes flying open. I was still on Emmett's lap, my arms around his neck. His blue eyes were soft, and I could see something in them...but I didn't have the time to see since he changed them back to hard cold stones.

"The suite. And I would like it, if you can help me get your ass off of my lap." He said sourly.

"Yeah, well who's fault is it that I'm on your lap in the first place?" I grumbled.

"Who's fault is it that you have a big ass?" He growled.

"Screw you Emmett." I muttered, opening his car door. There were some bystanders around the building, looking at us with scared curious eyes. I realized that the position we were in had them thinking about something else. I was blushing like crazy thinking about that, and Emmett started laughing.

"Never in my life." I said with clenched teeth. That made him laugh more, his humongous body shaking. I had to grip on him to make sure, I didn't some how fall off of him. The people were still watching us, like they were waiting to see me ride him or something.

"You guys are sick!" I shouted at them, not afraid to let them know how I thought. There eyes widened, and immediately looked away. Some of them actually went in the building.

"Oh, Isabella. I think you scared them." He said sadly.

"They were waiting for a _show_. And there wasn't going to be one, so I told them off." I defended, looking at the concrete that was below me. His jeep..truck whatever put us like three feet in the air. Not that bad.

"Uh huh. Come on Bellsi poo, let's get going." He kissed my cheek, and help me off. I held back my frightened scream, as I landed to the concrete first. My cuffed leg was still up in the air, and it hurt. This just put us in another sexual position, the strangers looking back at us.

"Hurry up Emmett. I don't like the way there looking at us." I said truthfully.

He took out his car keys first, before jumping out. The stupid action of his, caused me to fall backwards, landing down on the ground.

He was laughing helping me back off. I felt some of the gravel embedded in my back, and he gently brushed it off. "Are you okay Bellsi poo?" He asked still laughing.

"No, that hurt." I sniffed, wiping my eyes.

"Women with their crying." I heard him mutter.

"Gosh Em C. I'm sorry for not having a brick body like you do."

He waited a second, and I wiped my eyes again. "Are you okay now?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, sorry."

He sighed shaking his head. "C'mon, you took your nap already and I want to take mine."

We started walking...very slow. The chains sucked so much. We looked like prison people on parole. I smiled thinking of that. I could just imagine us two in a jail cell, complaining back and forth who's fault it was in the first place.

"Ugh. Can you please stop getting that f'd up smile on your face. It's really starting to creep me out." He groaned, looking mad.

"Sor-ry!" I exaggerated the two syllables.

"Your always sorry!" He shouted, earning all the looks our way as we walked in.

"And your always an ass!" I couldn't help but shout back.

"Go screw yourself!"

"I'm not the one that actually does that!"

"I like sex! And when I don't get it, I do what I can to feel good!"

With us shouting and screaming, everyone was focused on us. I felt bad for this little boy, that was hiding behind his mom's skirt looking frightened.

"There are kids here! Stop yelling!"

"Why don't you!"

"Ugh!"

"where's the front desk?" He didn't bother to stop.

"It's over there Em C." I sighed pointing to the right of us. There was a person there behind a desk, looking like he was going to pee his pants if we came any closer. Emmett made this weird growling noise, it scared me. He grabbed onto my arm, basically dragging me along with him.

"Were from Cuffed. They said we had a suite here. So if you could hurry up."

"Please." I said for him, since he wasn't being polite. He gave me a glare, like who the hell cares.

"If your not going to be nice to him, I will." I said folding my arms.

"Oh, yeah." he rolled his eyes. "I forgot that you were the queen of being nice. My bad." He faked that he meant it, putting a hand over his heart. I slapped his arm.

"It is your bad, I'd rather be the queen of being nice. Then be the king of jackass's."

"At least I don't look like a jackass." He muttered.

I gasped. "I do not look like a donkey!"

"You come pretty close."

"I hate you."

"I hate you too." He growled, his eyes flashing angry.

"Uh...your...your room keys." The poor boy stuttered, his hand was shaking as he held out the keys.

Emmett snatched the keys and started stomping off to the elevators, forcing me to follow.

"Jesus Emmett!" I shouted when we got in the elevator. Everyone was too scared of us, to get in the same one.

"What now?" He shouted back.

"You didn't have to make the kid so scared!"

"Are you positive it was me that scared him?" He scoffed.

"Huh?"

"Maybe it was your face that scared him...It isn't Halloween anymore Isabella! You can take off that hideous mask now!" He shouted again.

I folded my arms more tightly across my chest being silent.

"Real mature Isabella." He muttered.

I remained quiet, looking away from him. Emmett huffed copying me, folding his arms, and looked away.

"Two can play your stupid games, miss Isabella." He muttered again. I stayed silent, knowing he couldn't last through this. He talked too much, and I knew him enough that not talking killed him.

"You can't win this." He grumbled. "I am the master!"

I nodded telling him that I was agreeing. I really wasn't though. He was still talking, and I hadn't said a word. The elevator, 'dinged', stopping. The doors opened, and we walked awkwardly out of there.

I stopped walking, since I didn't know were we were to go. "This way," He said walking to the left. "I'm still winning this." He added, nodding to himself. I shook my head, feeling a smile on my face. It was all I could do from not laughing...he could be so dense.

"Oh! Don't think I'm not!" He said acting like a child. Hell, that's how he always acted. When we arrived to the door, Emmett was having difficulties trying to open the door. I watched with amusement, it was pretty funny. The card thing was being slammed into the metal slot.

"Fuck this!" He shouted throwing the card to the ground. I was laughing hysterically as I saw him start to stomp on it, with his foot.

"Emmett...stop." I laughed, bending over to the ground to remove his foot on the card. He grumbled as I picked it up. I turned it the _right _way, and slid it into the slot delicately. The light flashed green, the door opening up.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." He said, looking upset.

"Awh, it's okay Em C. Was the card not nice to you?" I said like I was talking to a baby. I reached over to pinch his cheek.

"Whoa! No!" He shouted cringing away from my hand, and I laughed again.

"Jesus women." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. "That hurt." He mumbled, sounding sad. I sighed, and lifted my head up to kiss his cheek, as a friendly gesture.

"I'm sorry. I was playing around."

"I can play around too Isabella." He growled back, suddenly grabbing me lifting me in the air. I screamed with surprise. He then threw me on the bed, with him toppling over me. I was laughing as he tickled my sides.

"No!...Stop!...Stop!...Please!...Emmett!" I kept gasping laughing in between in my words.

"Beg me Isabella! I won't stop till you beg!" He shouted, and kept on tickleing me.

"Im begging you!...Please!...Stop!..." I couldn't say anymore, laughing so hard.

He stopped, wrapping his arms under me, lifting my body slightly off the bed. I was still laughing, my eyes blurry from the laughing tears. "Mmm." He sighed, nuzzling his nose against my face.

Holy shit.

He kissed my cheek, then all the way up to my cheek. I was breathing irregularly. Jesus...what was he doing? I internally shouted, not knowing what to make of this.

"Payback is _not _over, Isabella." He whispered, in my ear.

"All I did was pinch your cheek." I panted, his lips moving down. He stopped along my jaw, speaking.

"And Emmett Cullen does not like it when people do that." He murmured.

He lifted my shirt up slightly, revealing my stomach. His soft hands were on my belly.

"Ready Isabella?" He whispered.

"What?" I squeaked. He was never like this. Never. I liked this Emmett when he wasn't being a butt to me. But I was getting unsure of things. It just wasn't feeling right.

"For payback." I then felt his hands at my sides again.

"No!" I shouted, to late. He was tackling me.

I was laughing again, rolling around, trying to get away. The cuffs were making it extremely difficult to accomplish it though.

We then both screamed when there was this loud beep noise. Emmett stopped, plopping his fat body next to me. "What was that?" I whispered scared.

"I don't know." He whispered. There was another beep noise, and it came from the t.v.

"Shit! Emmett! There after us!" I shouted, cringing away trying to get his big body to protect me.

"What do you mean?" He shouted back.

"The Saw guy! We're in Saw!" I shouted, as the t.v. screen turned on. I screamed, trying to get out of the room, but with Emmett's heavy body attached to mine, I couldn't move very far. His eyes were fixed on the t.v. The screen was blank, just plain white.

"No! I don't want to play his games!" I was so scared. I had seen those Saw movies. How the victims would wake up, in some fucked up place. Then the t.v. turns on and a guy with a mask that can scare anyone appears. Then he says your name in a evil voice, saying let's play a game. It gave me shudders.

"Isabella." A different voice than Emmett's voice said seriously. I screamed, not seeing the t.v. I was too busy trying to crawl off the bed.

"No! No! Please, I don't want to die! I'm sorry I stole that gum when I was eight! I'm sorry that I lied when I broke that vase! And yes it was me that blamed our family cat for that hairball on the carpet! That was actually when I puked! I'm sorry!" I was saying my confessions because I didn't want to wind up in hell when I died.

"Emmett." The same voice said.

When I screamed this time, big arms went around my waist, yanking me back. "Dammit! There getting me!" I cried.

"Isabella! It's Mr. Densy on the t.v. screen! Stop it before I slap you!" Emmett yelled, holding me still.

I then stopped, my head snapping to the t.v. to see if he was telling the truth. And yeah, he was right. Mr. Densy was on the screen wearing a suit, looking professional. I was gasping, watching this. I had a heart attack. I really did just think that the Saw guy was after me.

I started giggling. "Oh here we go again." Emmett groaned rolling his eyes. I was then laughing, thinking how insane that it. Ha, the Saw guy was after me. I was really laughing now, so stupid of it.

"I actually thought Saw was going to kill me!" I gasped laughing. Emmett was shaking his head, looking like he had a headache.

"Woo, woo, a-hoo." I said laughing just a bit now.

"Isabella, I swear you make me want to take a gun to my head." He said frustrated. On the t.v. Mr. Densy was saying some shit, but I wasn't listening at all. Neither was Emmett I think.

"Hey, don't let me stop you." i said, smiling.

"Oh so you wish for my death!" Emmett shouted.

"Yes I do! If you were dead, all life for everyone would be better!" I yelled.

"Oh really! If you were dead, there could finally be world peace!"

"If you were dead there would be _no _global warming!"

"How the fuck am I the cause of global warming?" He yelled right back.

"Cause of your face! If it wasn't so damn ugly, it would stop melting this planet!"

"Wow! Your saying because my face is hideous its the cause of the planet melting!"

"Ha!"

"Ha! What?"

"You admitted it! You _are _the cause of the world ending!"

We were right in our faces now, yelling freely.

"Fuck you Isabella!"

"I'll take a rain check." I said disgustingly.

"Pa-lease! Like I would touch your ass!"

"Oh be quiet! My ass ain't nearly as bad, as the other hags you've touched!" I said exasperated.

Emmett groaned, making a frustrated sound. He gripped his hair, yanking on it.

"We're taking them off. Now." He said very seriously.

"What?" I asked softly.

"The cuffs. There off. I'm done. I can't survive this." He whispered, reaching into his pants, and pulling out the small keys.

"Emmett-" I started to protest, but the look he gave me silenced me.

"There coming off." He seethed, already working on it. He twisted the lock on his first, taking it off. Then he did mine. I had a frown on my face, and I had no clue why either.

I felt like I was ten pounds lighter as he threw the heavy cuffs aside.

"I'm making a call to Mr. Densy..."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. Okay, lol. I'm trying to make my chapters long for you guys, so I hope your happy with it. :)

As you can see there relationship is not a happy one. :(

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! :)

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You

-Emmettslover


	4. Chubby Cheeks

"I'm making a call to Mr. Densy..." I said getting off of the bed. It felt weird without the weight of the ankle cuffs, and Isabella's weight combined.

"Emmett!" Isabella shouted, crawling over the bed, and yanked the phone to herself.

"Isabella please give me that phone." I said calmly. She shook her head fiercely no, and held onto the phone tighter.

"No, please Emmett don't." She whispered, begging me. I looked at her confused.

"Isabella, we both know that this thing has been a mistake since this morning. I would like that phone, so I could end this. So me and you can go back to school, act like this never happened, and live without being next to each other." I said just as calm. I just couldn't understand her...this.

We fight too much. My throat is actually getting sore because of it. We yell at everything we do, or say. I hate her, she hates me. That's how its always been, and that's how it will ever be. I looked into her sad eyes. Oh, now why was she sad? She was taking deep breaths, her face was flushed.

"I _need _this. Please don't quit now." She whispered.

"How do you need this? You like it when we fight? You like it when we get right in our faces, saying hurtful things? You need that?" I asked her shocked.

"I need the money...I don't have a rich family like you do. My dad doesn't make that much money, and I want to go to a good college, you know? All of it costs too much, and I think everyday am I going to take my dads money? All of his savings, that I know he will gladly give me, but for my selfish college dreams?

"I can't do that to him. He has worked so hard, for that money. And I need _this _money, so I can be able to go to my college, without the guilt of taking my dads money on my shoulders, okay? Please Emmett. Do this, okay?" Her voice was so sad, her eyes mirroring her voice.

"Hand me the phone." I sighed, extending my hand out for it. She gasped lightly barely audible, but the tears were in her eyes. She sniffed, handing me the phone. She covered her face with her hands. her small body shook as she cried. I walked over to her, and pulled her in a hug.

"Aren't you going to watch me?" I asked lightly, looking at the glass window that showed the scenery below. It was now late afternoon, the sky getting darker.

"And what are you going to do?" She whispered. I smiled like an idiot, and pulled away from her.

"You see this phone?" I asked holding it out in front of her.

She looked up from her hands, her eyes glistened. She sighed, nodding.

"Isabella do me a favor." I said, still smiling.

"What is it?"

"Say abracadabra, and watch as I work my magic."

She giggled. "Abracadabra."

I turned sharply at the window, and threw the phone straight at with my strength. The plastic black phone hit the glass, causing a shattering sound. The phone crashed right through the glass, million glass shards flying everywhere. The phone, was now falling down, out of the building.

Pedestrians from outside were shouting, and screaming. A second or so later, you heard the phone break when it landed on the concrete.

"And thats how the Magic Cullen rolls." I said proudly, clapping my hands together.

Isabella's expression was priceless. Her mouth was hanging all the way to the floor, her eyes the size of baseballs. She was staring directly at the shattered window, many people outside still screaming and shouting.

"We. Are. Going. To. Die." She said each word distinctly.

I walked back to her, giving her a big hug. "Your lucky I hate you so much." I laughed, since most people say the _opposite _of that.

"My fucking god! Did you see what you've done!" She shouted, her eyes still wide. I looked at the broken window,

"We're not paying for it. The company is."

"Who's to say they won't blame it on us! There going to- oh my god." She said in a blank voice.

"Isabella, I read the contract. There going to pay for that, I promise." I told her, trying to assure her. God, why couldn't we share more moments like this? Well...if we took away the broken window. But for once Isabella wasn't yelling at me. I got to admit I liked it this way.

"But...are you sure?" She asked, her body still in my arms. Her brown eyes were scared.

"Isabella," I rolled my eyes. "Do you think that I would've done that, if I thought they were going to make us pay for it?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure you would have." She grumbled. She slipped away from me, and walked over to the window. She gasped as she got near it. There was a big hole in the glass, practically none of the window left. As she bent her head over to look out, my heart stopped.

"Jesus Isabella!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her back as far I could. "Are you crazy? Don't do that, don't scare me like that!" I pressed my lips to her forehead, feeling relieved that she was safe, and not currently falling out of the building like the phone. I then kissed both of her cheeks. _Emmett! What the fuck are you doing? _

My eyes widened and I pulled away from her instantly. Her eyes looked like mine, her body frozen. It got very, very awkward. She was blushing...and I had no clue how to respond for my actions. I cleared my throat a couple of times, and I grabbed the cuffs.

"There going to be here in a second. So let's put these back on, before they do come." I muttered opening the cuffs. She nodded, sitting on the bed. I grabbed her ankle, making sure the flashing red one was on her. I snapped them together, the metal sound was extremely loud compared to the noise, we weren't making.

I couldn't help but clear my throat again in embarrassment, as I put mine on. I was so mad at myself...ashamed actually. I groaned as the door banged. Within a second they kicked open the door. Security people, the cops, the hotel people were all crowding into the room.

We watched them, as they got in a circle around the window. They were all silent, there heads creepily snapping to us in unison. We both shrugged our shoulders, looking like dope heads. Isabella was giggling a little. She always giggled, so annoying...

"What the hell happened?" A stern cop looking guy asked.

"I fell out of the window." I said. All there eyes locked on mine.

"Oh really?" A guy that I believed to work at this hotel place, asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I fell out."

"Then how are you _here_?" He asked again.

"God reincarnated me."

"Oh my god..." She groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"Kid, have you taken any alcohol drinks since you've gotten here?" The cop asked.

"I'm telling you the truth. God has reincarnated me, so I can help save Isabella here." I was gesturing with my eyes, at her.

"Don't you dare drag me in this!" She shouted.

"You see, she has sex problems. I mean like really bad. So God-"

"Enough of your bullshit kid! You guys can leave now!" The hotel guy said.

"Before they do, what's your names?" The cop asked me.

"I'm the ginger bread man." I said serious. Isabella smiled at me.

"Kid really? We don't have the time for this. You have just scared the crap out of the people outside. Give me your name." Cop dude, said tiredly.

"Sorry, I'm Spiderman."

The cop was glaring at me, Isabella was laughing, and the rest of them- I knew were secretly enjoying this.

"Okay, okay. Spiderman is an undercover name, I'm really Chubby Cheeks."

"His name is Emmett Cullen!" Isabella shouted frustrated. From there our nice couple moments had ended, and now we were back to fighting.

"Yeah and this is No Sex Bitch!" I shouted back.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she yelled, putting a hand over her chest. "I forgot I was talking to _you_. This is Mr. Dip Shit Head. He's had so much sex he'd put Ron Jermy to shame!"

"Lock her up! She watches porno!" I shouted. Ron Jermy was a famous porn guy. I can't even believe that Isabella would know his name.

"Who's the porn star? God only knows how sex tapes you've created!"

"And god only knows what you do at night when your alone!" I growled.

"Oh! Yes that's right! I finger myself all the time," she stopped to roll her eyes. "Your the one that needs to masturbate in the shower!"

"How many times do say that I love sex?" I yelled. The other people were getting a very entertaining show, I'm sure. There eyes kept darting back and forth from us, depending who was yelling next.

"Your the one that broke the window!"

"Fuck you bitch!"

"I hope you die in a ditch!"

"I would be glad to! Anything that can get me away from your psycho ass!"

"Why does everything always go back to my ass?" She hissed.

"Because. It's. So. Fucking. Huge!" I shouted, getting very close to her face.

Isabella lifted her hand ready to slap me. I closed my eyes awaiting for it. She gasped, and I opened my eyes to look at her. She looked scared, staring at her hand in shock.

"Go ahead Isabella. Hit me." I growled, coming close to grabbing her hand to hit me myself.

She looked at me with teary eyes. "I could never do that Emmett. Never." She whispered, her voice cracking. Tears went down her cheek, without her even blinking. My heart melted a bit, looking at her terrified face. I was so pissed off at her though...that I didn't even dare myself to reach out and hold her.

"I broke the window. I was getting frustrated with him, so I threw the phone at the window. It broke...and I'm sorry. I don't know my strengths sometimes..." Isabella explained to them, taking the blame for it.

"It's alright sweetie. We'll be able to fix it. Just don't brake the next room's window." A security guy told her, being kind to her. I looked at him weirdly...oh, I see how it is. Be nice to the girl.

I grumbled something incoherently. Screw these people...

"You guys are from Cuffed? Is that correct?" Cop asked.

We both nodded our heads, looking guilty about the window. Hell, they could fix it.

"Well, alright then. I guess I can't ask you guys to leave." The hotel guy said, with a cuss under his breath. I smiled. Oh yes, expect seeing me more, hotel man.

"I'll take you guys to the penthouse," he continued. "But please try not to break another window."

"I'm sorry, sir." Isabella apologized. I glared at her...she's a suck up.

"Well," he sighed. "Rob call him up, while I take care of the brats." Hotel man said, with a chuckle. He was directing it to the cop, and he nodded. He didn't look much like a Rob...he was balding, had a mustache, and cold black eyes. He raised his hands, directing us to get up. We did, and walked out of the door. I had to get use to the cuffs. I wasn't going to take them off, after what happened.

I had a feeling that Mr. Densy was going to call my parents, and have them pay for it, if I quit. It's not like we couldn't pay for it, but I didn't want to deal with my mom Esme. She would be really upset with me. Then there was Isabella...she was only doing this to get herself a life. Why I was doing this? I had no clue...But I did know, that if today didn't even count, this month was going to be Hell all the way through.

Damn, those persuading brown eyes.

_Two hours later._

"Emmett, move it!" Isabella grumbled, shoving me.

"I can't 'move it'! I'm cuffed to you!" I answered back.

"Well, you could move at least, like an inch over." She muttered.

It was late at night now. Me and Isabella, both decided to head for bed. We had already taken showers, and did everything we needed to. She was really upset by the fact that I was only wearing my boxers, without a shirt. But I had no pajama's, and if I did, I wouldn't wear them. I was always uncomfortable if I slept with clothes on, so I just didn't. To tell the truth, I sleep naked. If Isabella wasn't right beside me, I would be bare. That's how I liked it. Bare ass naked. But no, Isabella here had a problem with even boxers. Stupid girl...

We we're trying to find a position that we could both fall asleep. But it wasn't working out so far. We wanted to face away from each other, but the cuffs didn't let us do so. And I was trying to get her to realize it, so she would stop and give up. She was stubborn, really really stubborn.

"I hate being this close to you." She muttered, finally stopping movement.

"Come on, Isabella." I said, wrapping my arms around her, pulling her to my chest. "Let's just get some rest. There going to be here in the morning." I said softly.

"Your right. I'm sorry, for making you throw the phone." She mumbled, resting her head on my chest, calming down. I smiled.

"You didn't make me. But yeah, if you would have been quit and didn't give me that guilt trip, I would be home screwing." I almost groaned. I was going to miss that so much. Isabella yawned, her eyes shutting.

"Yeah, I know you." She whispered.

"Go to sleep Bellsi poo." I murmured, kissing her hair. It smelled strangely like strawberries.

"Night Em C."

-------------------------

I know, a real bad chapter. But I was getting stuck, and just thought of whatever. lol.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be slightly better :)

please review.

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You

-Emmettslover


	5. That's Not His Name

Read the note at the End.

--------------------------------------------------

"Isabella? Wake up." A voice said to me. I groaned at it. I was dead beat tired, and my body hurt like hell. My muscles were stiff, and my mouth felt dry. Yuck. I swallowed a few times, making it un-dry.

"Wake up, your killing me." Emmett complained, and I couldn't deny the pain we we're both feeling.

I lifted my head up, to see the position we we're in. My head was buried in his chest, my legs somehow twisting around his, and my boobs were in the pits of his arm. The cuffed leg, was under his muscled thigh, and my other one was hitched around his waist. I felt his boxers material, on my naked thigh exposed from the shorts I was wearing. My back hurt the worst, it leaned in a awkward place, straining it, as I was on top of Emmett. One of my arms we're placed behind his neck, and the other one, under his right armpit. The clothes I was wearing were tight on my body, they were twisted around against my skin scrunched up.

"Fucken A." I groaned, every bone in my body stiff, and hurting.

"Yeah. Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me." He said with a tight jaw.

I let out a painful whimper, as I tried to untangle myself. Not an easy thing to do, either. I pulled out my arm from his armpit, forcing it to bend back, but I managed. I thought about the cuffed ankle, and decided to try to get my other body parts away from him -before that one. God, this hurt like a bitch. I groaned, when Emmett got impatient, and gripped my leg that was on his waist, and tossed it, making me flop.

"Ow!" I screeched, as my ankle throbbed.

"Stop your complaining for a second, my god." Emmett growled.

"Your the one thats fine! I'm hurting!" I yelled, my shirt extremely tangled over my chest, pressing on my breasts. Emmett just cursed under his breath, and removed my arm from behind his neck, and lifted up his leg, releasing the hold that my leg had under it. I gasped, feeling the relief, and as fast as I could took back my leg, now completely free from the tangled mess.

"Yay." I mumbled, taking a breath.

"I have to take a piss." Emmett straight forwardly said, taking the key off of the side table, and putting them in the locks. They snapped open, and like a cheetah he was gone in a second -off the bed and into the bathroom, with the door slamming shut. As I waited, I rubbed my sore red ankle. My clothes were getting uncomfortable, so I took off my shirt, leaving myself in a bra. I crawled off the bed, heading to were I saw my blue duffel bag.

I unzipped it, pulling out a plain white tank top, and faded denim jeans. The toilet flushed, and I heard the door open. I heard Emmett's gasp, and I turned back around, shaking my head. "What time is it?" I asked him, trying not to blush, as I brushed past him, walking into the bathroom. From the corner of my eye, I saw his mouth hanging open, with a shocked face.

"Umm...a bit after seven. I'm guessing they will be here around ten. " I heard Emmett say, as I was putting on my clothes. I turned on the faucet, damping a towel, so I could wash my face. When I was finished, I washed my armpits, not having the time to take a real shower. Even if the penthouse bathroom was breathtaking.

It was spacious, looking like it could go on for miles. When you walked in, there was carpeting spread out, till it got out to the shower. But before the shower, there was a tub. It was big, very round, probably being able to fit six people in it. I saw some jet things in there, also.

The light was dim, the setting set that way. It was one of those switches, were if you lifted a lever it got brighter, and lower darker. Simple, but romantic if you set the mood right. There was a small closet like thing, that had shelves of fluffy white towels -and with golden stitches at the bottom, said 'The Hilton'. The counters were a ebony colored marble, and shined. Then there was the shower, very fancy. It had four shower heads spread around in a circle, the shape of the shower itself, was a big rounded circle -sorta like an oval but not quite. The shower was big enough that there wasn't a curtain, or a glass door thing, to worry about the water

I was going to enjoy this room, a lot. It was a good ten times bigger, and better than the last one we were at. When I was finished washing up, I walked back out to see Emmett sitting on the bed. He was leaning against the head bored, using the pillows for comfort on his back, and legs straight out in front of him. He didn't bother to have dressed, still in his blue simple boxers. The metal cuffs were in his hands, and he was lightly tossing them back and forth, alternating between his hands.

An uncontrollable yawn escaped my mouth, making his attention turns to me. He smiled, showing off his dimples. "Ready to put these back on?" He asked, gesturing to the metal things. I sighed, nodding sitting back on the bed. I was sitting just like him, except I was on his other side, and the opposite end of the bed. The bed was so big that as I was on the other side, my feet matched up to the same spot were his were. Emmett put on a concentration face, and put mine on first, the red suddenly flashing again when they clicked on. He had to put his on his other leg, on his right, so when we stood up, it wouldn't be on backwards.

"Your going to come with me to the work room." He raised a hand before I could even protest. Dammit. "No complaints. I work out every morning, and I already have a late start, so deal." He said firmly, and hopped off the bed, making me be dragged along.

"Your a stupid douche. You have to retake the cuffs off so you can get dressed." I said, silently laughing that he didn't seem to notice this problem earlier.

"Watch your mouth Bellsi poo." He warned, and made us walk to the hallway. Emmett grabbed his black bag, and ripped it open not even trying to unzip it properly. Men, I smirked. They had no patience for anything. He pulled out black work out shorts, and a simpleed blue wife beater shirt.

"Your not going to change your boxers?" I asked with disgust. He glared at me.

"I did. When you were in the bathroom, you idiot." He muttered, and I frowned.

"Whatever. I didn't see the change, they look the same." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest. He shook his head, and slipped the shirt over his head. There was a side zipper on the shorts, he undid them, then put those on, zipping them back up. The shirt he was wearing clung to him, and his arm muscles showed off. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was in unmanageable curls.

"Come on, I need to get sweaty." Emmett said, grabbing my hand and made me walk with him.

"Oh no! That's sick!" I shouted.

"What?" He already started yelling. We were on our way to the elevators.

"I don't like sweat! It's nasty! Like yourself!" I couldn't help that side comment, it was true.

"Oh, I'm nasty? Take a look in the fuckin mirror, then you'll see nasty!" He hit the button down real hard, penting out his anger.

"You don't have to torture that button!" I shouted.

"What the fuck women? It's not alive, you wicked witch of the west!"

"Excuse me?" I sputtered, furious. "Who the hell the hell looks like the troll under the bridge? You do!"

"Give me a break!" He groaned, both of us in the elevator now. "You bitch!"

"I might be a girl, but I'm not a dog!" I yelled at him.

"How do I know if your a girl? Girls have boobs," his eyes looked down at my chest. "those are not boobs. Those look like mosquito bites!"

"Oh, c'mon! There the realest boobs out there! I mean, compared to the slut Lauren you screwed!"

"Don't you even go there Isabella!" He warned.

"To damn bad Em C. I already went there! Lauren is the biggest slut, I have ever seen you with!"

"You know what?" He screamed.

"What?" I shouted back.

"She might be a slut," he started off with a dangerously low voice. "She might be a mean bitch, that everyone pretends to like. But I would rather marry her, have my baby's with her, and be her slave for the rest of my life- then ever have to see you again."

The elevator dinged, coming to s top after he finished. I didn't respond to him for a second, so that way this old lady wouldn't be startled as she got on. Me and Emmett got out of the elevator, and I felt my heart pound with the hate, and the hurt I was feeling towards him. I felt the angry tears blur my eyes, and a tear dropped. I wiped it away as quickly as I could, not wanting Emmett to have another thing against me. We...well I should say I stayed silent, as we walked to the gym. Emmett was muttering words under his breath, that I couldn't hear correctly.

"Isabella, I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. I think I went to far." He whispered, and I just shook my head.

I had a real problem with Lauren, and he knew it. When I was in eighth grade Lauren had spent weeks making fun of the fact that my mom had gotten lung cancer. Emmett has known the pain she put me through, knowing that every lunch I spent in the stalls crying, cos I could never face Lauren by myself.

"Whatever. It's true, and I don't care." The last part was a lie, the 'I don't care', part. I wasn't going to mention that to him though.

Emmett gave me a sad look, opening the door to the small gym that was built inside the hotel. There was only one other guy in the gym, and he instantly caught my attention.

He was dark skinned, long black hair in a pony tail, a little shorter than Emmett, and had less muscles, but believe me he had them. He was on the treadmill, sweat stains on his shirt, and you could see the beads dribble down his chin. He was looking down, with his iPod headphones on. He was in deep concentration, as he ran going just a little above normal running speed. He looked breathtakingly beautiful, and I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Emmett didn't even seem to notice his presence, the same with the guy- not looking up or at us-, and walked over to the weight lifting thing, with me forcing to follow. I was happy, seeing that the weight lifting thing was closer to this guy. Emmett sat down with me standing up, at his side.

"Isabella?" Emmett questioned, noticing my hazy state.

"Huh?" I asked being pulled out of my fantasies.

"I'm sorry. Truly. I know Lauren is a mean person to you, and I can't say I didn't mean what I said -but I do mean it, when I say sorry."

Basically, he just said that yeah he wouldn't mind being a toy for Lauren, and marry her, then to have to spend another second ever again with me in his life. He meant that, and he was only sorry for the fact that I didn't like Lauren.

"Emmett. I honestly don't care. It's okay."

The only thing I cared about now, was this God looking guy, just a few feet away from me, still not noticing the fact that we were here. That made me a little frustrated. He was just so beautiful...I wanted him. He looked around my age, seventeen. Maybe a year or so older, but I couldn't be positive.

"Good." Emmett sighed, and set the mark for the weights. He pulled on the handle bars, lifting the weights, and as soon as he let the handles go- making the weights hit together, causing that loud banging noise, my new attention getter guy snapped his head up, his brown eyes locking straight into mine. I felt my heart stop for a second. Dear Jesus...his facial features, got me to forget breathing for a second.

As his eyes bored into mine, he broke out into a wide grin, his teeth ultra white, showing against his darken toned skin. Almost, right when I was about to smile, his eyes went to Emmett who was busily lifting th weights- not paying any attention-, and his gorgeous smile turned into a frown. Then his eyes widened at our cuffed legs, and I couldn't help but cuss under my breath.

So damn unfair, I groaned internally. His brown eyes were scared, as he looked back at me, probably thinking I was a freak. His face looked like he was thinking really hard, and his eyes came to a realization. He stopped the treadmill, and pulled out his headphones, smiling again at me.

"I didn't believe it was true." This guy said, with a melting voice, which in turn melted my heart. It was soft, gentle, kind. I wanted to hear more, and I got my wish. Emmett had finally noticed him, stopping the weight lifting.

"I heard rumors, but like I said, I didn't believe it. You guys signed up for Cuffed, huh?" He was smiling, looking more at me, than Emmett, which made me feel lucky. He got off and walked over to us, Emmett was looking at him with suspicion I noticed, but didn't care. He walked right in front of me, and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jacob. You have to be Bella right?"

Oh my gosh! He knows my name! I was freaking it out internally, not sure why I was acting this way. I tried to look nonchalantly, as I took his hand. My god...his skin was smooth and was warm. He was sweating, and I usually hate sweating guys, but something about him made it a turn on.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled. How I wished I wore something more attractive today.

"And you must be Emmett." Jacob offered out his hand to him next, and Emmett took it, with a slight nod.

"Yep."

"So who told you about the show?" I think I tried to sound flirty, but I wasn't sure...I was never good in that department. If I ever was going to see this guy again after this, I would defiantly consult with Emmett to help me out. Like what smelling perfume guys preferred, how much make up, and other stupid questions.

"Heard it from a friend, who had heard it from another friend sorta thing." He had this smile on his face, and I felt my heart pound irregularly. Emmett, from the corner of my eye, was glaring at Jacob. I didn't know what his problem was, but it was starting to piss me off.

"Oh." Was all I could respond. I felt like an idiot, just standing there.

"It was nice meeting you Jakie, but me and Isabella have to go now. We have stuff to do." Emmett abruptly said, getting onto his feet, and grabbed my arm. My mouth dropped in shock, being pulled away from this amazingly hot guy. No, please let me stay with him.

"Sorry Jacob. Maybe we can meet up again?" I had to shout so he would hear me, since Emmett was literally dragging me away from him. His eyes were confused, with a frown on his face. But as I had asked him, he smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'm here every morning!" He answered, and waved good bye to me, as the door shut behind us. Emmett was marching with heavy footsteps to the elevators. He had a huge frown on his face, and his eyes kept glancing at me with disapproval or something.

"Jakie? His name is Jacob!" I shouted at him. We were only at the gym for maybe fifteen minutes at tops, and we had already left.

"I don't fucking care what his name is!" Emmett yelled, his blue eyes looking like they were on fire.

"Well I do! Why did you do that?"

"It doesn't matter Isabella!"

"Why are you so angry? What did I say to you?" I felt more hurt now. Everyday there had to be something to make us fight.

"You didn't do anything!" He grimaced, showing off his back teeth.

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"Because I don't like that Jakie kid!" He answered, and he said Jacobs name with disgust.

"How? He had barely talked to us for a two minutes!"

"Oh, you do like him?" Emmett shouted, wanting an answer.

"Well, he wasn't being a asshole to me! So yeah, when a guy has some decent respect, I will be nice back! Maybe I would more around you, if you cared for anyone besides' yourself!"

"Fuck you Isabella! I don't like that kid, so he should of just F off!"

We had now stomped our angry selves, down the hallway and into our penthouse room.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" I shouted, feeling some frustrated tears brim around the corners of my eyes.

"Because he was looking at you, like your just something to fuck!"

"Oh, like the way you look at all of the girls you date?" I asked, knowing I had caught him there.

"Maybe that's true! But I have never looked at you like your meat!"

"That's because you don't find me attractive! Have you ever thought maybe that was the reason?" I screeched.

"It's not that I don't find you a beautiful girl Isabella! It's because I think of you differently than the other girls I've dated!" He told me, through his shouts.

"Yeah! And what's the difference?" I was ready to yank my hair out. He was making me so frustrated.

"The difference is because I don't love the other girls!" He stopped suddenly seeming to realize the meaning in his words. I stared at him with unsureness.

"I mean, I love you as a friend Isabella. Not like that. You know it." Emmett said softly then, and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed.

There was this feeling I was having. I felt like I wanted him to mean the other love for me. I got ashamed, knowing that what I was thinking was crazy, but I just couldn't stop it. Deep inside me, I was wanting for him to love me. Or have that stronger feeling for me. But the thing was...

Did I love Emmett Cullen?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Longer chapter, so I hoped you enjoyed :)

if your a fan of my other storys, sorry for the lack of updating on those. New chapters will be up soon.

So...does Bella love Emmett? Hmmm... lol

And yes, Jacob will become a main person in this story. Sorry non-Jacob lover people.

Don't worry though. Everything will be okay between Emmett and Bella. :)

Oh, and I just have to say Thanks. The reviews you guys leave, is just awesome. This is only chapter five, and with the amount of reviews now...its just simply amazing. Thank you also for the subscribers. Truly, thank you :)

Please Review.

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You,

-Emmettslover


	6. Believe Me

Real short. Real boring. Sorry. :(

--------------------------------------------------

"So what 'stuff' do we have to do?" Isabella asked me, and I pulled away from the hug, to make it less awkward. I was such an ass, for saying that I didn't love the other girls. I wondered if I really even cared about them. I know that's mean, but I think it's true. Even Lauren...Damn she was fine, but I hated her gut's probably as much as Isabella did. I couldn't think anymore, about anything really. I was a confused person.

I shook my head, "Huh?"

Isabella's eyes narrowed as she stared at me. "You just said to Jacob that we had stuff to do, and I'm curious what stuff your talking about."

I got this weird sense of hate, towards Jakie. Something about him seemed off, and I had to get Isabella away from him as soon as possible. I didn't want her to be wrongly influenced by him. There was really nothing we had to do, I just wanted to leave there. This Jakie guy sorta ruined my morning of working out, I complained.

"Yeah...umm..." I tried to think of something. "Well, Mr. Densy should be here or someone..." Isabella groaned and I stopped talking.

"Your an ass, Emmett. I don't know how anyone in your family can put up with you. Especially Esme. I have never felt sadder for a mom, than her." She ranted.

"Now what did I do?" I growled.

"Nothing, except be a jerk to Jacob." She mumbled.

"He was a jerk too." I said.

"Oh! What did he say? Hi? Yeah, Emmett, that's a real big jerk right there." Isabella said exasperatedly.

"He looked-"

"Yeah, I know he was looking at me! He was looking at you too Em!"

"No, no no! He wanted to probably screw you right there! If it wasn't for me-"

"Well, that's great! I could've been screwing a hot guy if it wasn't for you! Thanks Emmett, your great help!"

I started gagging. "Ew, him? That guy looked like a stick!"

"Maybe I like stick looking guys? He had muscles Emmett, if that's what your trying to say."

"Pshh," I scoffed. "Those were not muscles on his arm. Those looked like he taped floaty's to him." I laughed.

"Floaty's? Honestly? Your such a retard!" She yelled.

"I'm retarded? Who thought that Saw was coming after them?" I shouted, remembering last night.

"I did! And I was scared! Your the one that's Chubby Cheeks!"

"It would have worked if they were on meth or something!" I defended.

"Oh, yeah. They were defiantly on drugs!" Isabella smirked.

"Bitch!" I shouted at her, currently out of anything else to come back at her with.

"Man whore!"

"Damn straight I am! Your just jealous that your not one of the girls I have fucked!"

Isabella started laughing. "Your so right! My dreams haven't happened yet." She didn't say it sarcastically. She got me stumbled there.

"Wait...are you saying that you want to do me?" I asked, trying to hide my reflex gag.

"Fuck no! My dreams are to see your balls get chopped off!" Isabella said seriously at first, but busted out into laughter.

"I don't know how we got on the topic of my balls, but that will never happen!" I yelled, angry to see her laughing. My balls were family to me.

"Just stay awake at night Emmett." She laughed.

"Holy shit! Your going to chop off my dick? Psycho path!" I then made my fingers into the shape of a cross. "God repels you! Stay away!" I warned her.

"Emmett calm down. I'm sorry, alright?" Isabella abruptly apologized, and looked at me with calm soft eyes.

"Okay?" I said, lowering my hands back at my side.

"I have to make a call to my dad, please un-cuff me." Isabella sighed, and I didn't responded. Just walked over and grabbed the phone handing it to her. As she dialed, I unlocked us.

"Thanks." She muttered and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

I realized that I was free from the cuffs. I got a goofy smile on my face. Oh hell yeah. I got up from the bed, and walked over to the window. It was bright and sunny outside today. I wondered if they were going to show up or not. I walked back to the bathroom door and knocked.

"What?"

"I'm going to make a quick stop to Jamba Juice. Do you want anything?" I asked her.

"Oh..umm. I'll want the melon berry slurpie. Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome. I'll be back soon. If Mr. Densy comes before I get back, tell him I died."

"Okay Emmett." Isabella laughed, then in a worried voice I heard her say, "Hi dad."

I grabbed my car keys, and walked out of the door. Obviously I was breaking the contract rules, but I couldn't find myself to care at the moment. I went to the elevators, and got in. Within ten minutes, I was in the parking lot, and walking to my car. I jumped in my truck, and my nose wrinkled automatically. Isabella had made my truck smell like her strawberry shampoo, damn her.

I started the car, and pulled out of the parking. I felt like I had yesterday when I took the cuffs off, a lot lighter. Those things really held you down, combining the weight of her. As I drove, I found my self thinking of things. Like her. She was actually on my mind. Why was she calling her dad? Why did she sound so nervous? Something could of been up, I thought. Of course she wouldn't tell me even if there was...

I pulled into Jamba, and walked into the store. My heart stopped when I saw who was there.

"Hello Emmett."

_Bella's POV_

"Hi dad." I said nervously into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart. How is everything?"

I had told my father about the show, Emmett and everything else before I had headed to the Cuffed offices. He didn't seem happy about it, but when I told him that I was doing it for myself, so I could have the money for college, that seemed to brighten his day. He would've known that I wouldn't have done it otherwise.

"Horrible." I mumbled.

Since my mom had gotten ill, I went to him for everything. My mom Renee, and I were the best of friends. Everything there was to say, we would. Now she's coming close to her death, I had my dad, and only him. He seemed to understand, a lot more than I would have ever gave him credit for. He was a really good listener, and even though he might not be good with the crying, he was amazingly good with the guy talks.

"What's going on?" He asked concerned. Knowing him, if I told him that Emmett did something to me, Charlie wouldn't have any problem bringing a gun with him, as he yelled at him. I wondered if my dad would ever kill him. Hmm...

"I'm so confused." I admitted honestly to him.

"Tell me how yesterday went, all to today." He said, being the loving father that I knew he was.

Most kids had problems talking with their parents'. Especially their dads. I remembered how awkward it was for me to even say that I like a guy to him. My dad had high expectations for the guys that thought about dating me. Since he was a cop, he loved getting the background information on all of them. I never dated anyway, so I saved him the time.

"Okay, I went to Cuffed. Mr. Densy explained the rules to us, and stuff like that. Me and Emmett had our child fights like always. When we got to the hotel, we got into a big fight I guess. He got very mad, same as me. We were fighting about how life would be better if one of us died.

"He then took the cuffs off, and said he was going to make a call to Mr. Densy, and quit. I said to him that I really needed the money from this, for college. He seemed to understand, then he made this real dramatic effect with throwing the phone out of the window." I said all to him.

"The window? Did it break?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it broke. Cuffed will pay for it though. Like I said dramatic." I mumbled.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry. How about today? How has that been?" He apologized for my hurting.

I got this grin on my face. "This morning has been...interesting."

"Tell me."

"Okay," I sighed. "Well Em wanted to work out, so we went to the gym that's here in the hotel. And when we did get there, I saw this guy. Now before you start, let me tell you that he seemed really-"

"What's his name?" Charlie asked in a stern voice, already starting despite what I had asked from him.

"Jacob. I'm not sure of his last name, I never got to ask since with what Emmett did." I grumbled.

"Oh? And what did Emmett do?" Charlie inquired, and with his voice I knew he was onto something. I wasn't sure what it was, but with both of them being guys, Charlie probably had a good idea what Emmett did do.

"He was a jerk. He practically yelled at Jacob, and called him Jakie. He then dragged me out of there, without letting us even have the proper goodbye. It was ridiculous." I complained.

"What happened after that? Did Emmett happen to have said anything to you?"

"Well he said something really strange." I admitted.

"And what was that? Go ahead..."

"Umm, okay. So I had started yelling at him, and then Emmett was telling me that he didn't like the way Jacob was looking at me. I then retorted saying that the way he was looking at me, is the exact same way he looked at the girls he dated. Then he said, that he never looked at me in a sexual way.

"And I was like, 'yeah because you don't find me attractive'. Then Emmett said something that it wasn't that he didn't find me beautiful it was just that he thought of me differently than the other girls. And when I asked what the difference was, he said 'the difference is that I don't love the other girls."

Amazed right? Yeah, I told my father that. Believe it.

"Oh my," I heard a heavy sigh from him.

"What? What do you think he meant? I think he might like me....but I can't be sure. He's always a jerk to me."

"Oh Bella." My dad laughed.

"What?"

"I think that kid might like you a lot more than you think."

"Really? Honestly?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh sweetheart...look at it. He treats you maybe not in a nice way, but I honestly I think that boy is in love with you. The thing with Jacob, the way you described his reaction, he's jealous. Jealous because you showed more like to this Jacob kid, then you did to him. Then he basically just plain out said, that he does love you. Don't be dense." Charlie explained.

"I'm not dense." I muttered.

"Then believe me. Emmett loves you."

_Emmett's POV_

"Uh, hi Jakie." I said.

"Where's Bella?" Jakie asked, looking around me to see if she was going to appear or something.

"At the hotel. Why?" God, I knew why. But I hated that. He wasn't going to get with her. To hell with it.

"Just curious. She's single right?" He raised an eyebrow.

I decided to ignore his question, and walked to the counter to order. A girl probably around her early twenties was working here. Her hair was dirty blond, blue eyes, and an hour glass frame. She was pretty hot. Why couldn't Jakie pick her, and leave poor Isabella out of his mind?

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Hi, can I get a melon berry slurpie, and a blackberry blast?" I asked, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket.

"Sure. Your total is eight fifteen." She said, and I handed her the money. She gave me back my change, and I went to wait by the small counter in the corner. I knew Jakie was going to harass me more.

"You didn't really answer. So, she must not." Jakie nodded to himself.

"Yeah, she' s single. But don't plan on her saying yes to you." I smirked, eying him up and down.

"Why? Cause I'm brown?" He laughed.

"No she's not a racist. Neither am I. She just won't choose you, cause her heart is set on someone else." I lied. A complete lie, but I wasn't going to let him get to her.

Jakie laughed, with a grin on his face. "I'll be seeing her around, I'm guessing. But for now, just tell her that I said hey." With that he turned around, and left the store. I glared at him, stupid creep...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay you got to tell me what you thought! Charlie is now convincing her that Emmett loves her, poor Em is still confused, and now Jacob is being involved in the mix.

Please do review! It's really not that hard just to say it was horrible, or if you loved it!

If you don't know, the review button is down at the bottom in the middle. lol

Sorry this chapter is short. Next one will be longer, I promise!

Till next chapter of Cuffed To You

-Emmettslover


	7. Elevator Not Going To Top Floor

Prepare yourself for a good chapter. Lol :) Well...I think it's good.

Quick note: Thank you guys so much! Only seven chapters in now, and over a 100 reviews! That's so freaking awesome! Thank you for the support, the subscriptions, and the reviews. They make me keep writing! Again thanks! :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two drinks that I was clutching in my hands, were making my palms numb. Walking out into the parking lot, I didn't see any signs of Jakie, which I was glad. I should of went through the drive through, I thought, it would of made things better.

I got in my car, setting the drinks down in the holders before shutting the door. I sighed, the smell of Isabella coming back into my nose. Her scent was very strong, and it mad my man car, turn into a strawberry shortcake girl. What was going to be next, when I let her ride in my car? Is she going to add beanie baby's. and stuffed animals? Ugh...I hate women.

I took a sip off of my drink, the taste amazing, then set it back down in the small circle holder. Before starting my car, I grabbed my iPod and placed it on the dock. Turning it on, and setting it to shuffle, the music started to play from the speakers. I pulled out of the lot, and onto the road.

I honestly didn't know what me and Isabella we're going to do for a month, to entertain ourselves. With school ending in less than a day that we get to miss, everything was going to be really boring. There weren't any women that I could screw, and Isabella being my own personal Hell, this month wasn't going to be great.

I was already horny, and I found myself staring at the rare girls, that were running outside. Their boobs just bounced up and down...up and down. And I wasn't going to get any of that action. I really should of thought through this whole reality show thing before hand. Reading the guide lines, the only thing that got my attention was the money. I was like. oh money? Hell yeah, I'll do it. And I did it without thinking of the consequences...

Isabella was just something else entirely. She was beautiful, but she was an ass sometimes. And most of the time, I usually am an ass to her. I guess, we were the type that could bring out the worse in each other. Like when Isabella almost hit me...she was not a violent person, it was just the way we were to one another that made us think, or do things that weren't really us.

I sighed. I was still confused.

When I got back to the hotel, I saw Jakie walk into the hotel. I didn't like the fact that he was in such close proximity with me and Isabella. Like I should see if Mr. Densy will allow us to go to another hotel or something, but considering the fact that I crashed the window, asking for something might not be wise idea.

I walked through the doors, with the drinks in my hands. And as soon as I walked in, my eyes snapped to see Isabella. She was getting off of the elevator, wearing something that almost made me drop the drinks. She was wearing the blue strapless tank top, and this short denim skirt.

My eyes bulged as I looked at her. She had put her hair in a high ponytail, pronouncing the look of her round baby like face. I had never seen her wear something that wasn't sweat pants or jeans. I think I saw her wear shorts once, but they were basketball shorts which didn't show off her legs, like the skirt did.

Her legs looked smooth, and from the way she was standing they seemed unbelievably long. Isabella had her arms crossed, and she was looking around her, as if looking for someone. I started walking again, since the sight of her more amazing body than I thought, brought me to the stop.

Jakie, I had noticed quickly, was already gone. He had walked into this door, that was placed a few feet behind the front desk counter. I had a mental sigh, thankful that he didn't see her looking as hot as she did.

"Isabella!" I shouted to get her attention. The drinks were still very cold.

Her head snapped to me, and she got this big smile on her face, and her brown eyes seem to light up.

"Hey Em." She said an in unusually cheery voice, as she started bouncing her way over to me. I couldn't help but smile back, she looked very nice in the outfit.

"Which one's mine?" She asked, when she got up to me, looking at the drinks.

"Um, this one...I think." I said a bit befuddled, and handed her the one from my right hand. Isabella laughed, shaking her head, and took a sip. Her eyes closed for a second, and she smiled.

"Yep, this one's mine." She was sounding way too happy from when I left. "Thank you, do you want me to pay you?" She was saying as we got on the elevator.

"Nah, it's okay." I said, and pressed the floor button number. We were silent, the only real sound came from Isabella when the straw sucked on the air.

"Hey Isabella?" I asked, already laughing from what I was going to tell her. I was surprised that I didn't say this earlier to her.

"Yeah?" She smiled, looking at me.

"Have you ever heard someone say, that there once was a guy, who's elevator never reached the top floor?" I laughed.

"Oh, it's a sex joke?" She asked, giggling. I nodded my head, with a smile still on my face.

"I think Jakie might of had that problem once or twice in his lifetime." I laughed harder, thinking about it.

Isabella got a frown on her face, no longer in the joking mood.

"Aw, come on Bellsi poo." I wrapped my arm around her bare shoulders. "It's a joke." I laughed, and kissed her cheek. Anything not to make her too upset at me.

She ignored me, and asked, "Are you going to be working out in the gym tomorrow morning?" There was hope in her voice.

"Hell no." I answered immediately, most of the joking mood gone now. "Why do you want to see him so bad?" I whispered in her ear.

"He's...I don't know." During her pause, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Isabella, I'm not going to let you see him." I told her whispering still, in her ear. Before she responded we walked out of the elevator, and into the room. I had to say that I missed the cuffs, the whole time walking back I thought she was going to turn tail, and run.

I walked over to the bed, and Isabella sat down as I was ready to place the cuffs back on. I grabbed her ankle, her skin was cold.

"Isabella, are you cold?" I asked, stopping from putting the cuffs on.

She shrugged. "Um, a little bit. I think it's the clothes I'm wearing though."

"Yeah, I sorta noticed your new clothes..." As I said that, my eyes were working there way up her legs. I stopped before I looked up too far, and Isabella got mad. Her face turned a light pink, and she looked away avoiding eye contact. I laughed and gently grabbed her chin, to make her look at me.

"That doesn't mean that I don't think you look very attractive at the moment." I said with an easy smile. Her blush grew, her eyes darted to the ground. I wondered why she was having a difficult time making eye contact with me. Whatever it was, was making me get an anxious feeling.

She sighed then, her shoulder's slumping more. "Are you going to put them on?" Her voice sounded tired.

I removed my hand, feeling awkward, and got back immediately to the cuff's. "Uh, yeah."

The red light flashed once, as I clicked it on. Then started flashing every other second, like it normally did. There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." I cussed under my breath, and quickly put on mine. When it snapped together, I grabbed Isabella's hand, forcing her to come up with me and get the door.

Isabella stood behind me, as I let the door open. It was Mr. Densy, and a few other people. He was wearing a plain black suit, and the others were wearing the plain t-shirt, and jeans.

"Why hello, Emmett." Then his eyes darted behind me. "And Bella. How are we today?" His voice sounded fake, and so was his smile. He let himself in, with the four other guys walking in behind him. I noticed Isabella's flinch, staring at this one guy. He was middle age looking maybe early thirties, and had brown shaggy hair. He had some stubble of hair, across his chin. His eyes looked tired, as he opened up his laptop that I had just noticed.

"Isabella? What's wrong?" I asked lowly in her ear, so they wouldn't hear us.

I bent my head down, so she could whisper in my ear. "I know him." Was all she said. I was able to give her a confused look, before Mr. D started speaking.

"So I heard, some of us was having fun last night. Right Ginger Bread man?" He directed to me, and I could see that he was very agitated.

"Yeah, me and Isabella we're getting a bit rough in the sack." I smiled, and put my arm tightly around her waist.

Isabella looked at me with widened eyes, I had to stifle a laugh. "Excuse me?" She choked.

"Aw, you don't need to deny it baby. I'm sorry my dick made you pop." I said comfortably, while Isabella was turning as red as a tomato.

"Shut up, now." She demanded.

I started laughing as I said to Mr. D "She's a feisty one too, if you get what I mean." Mr. Densy's expression was blank, while the other guys in the room froze, looking at us with surprise. The guy that Isabella said she knew, was staring at her, his eyebrow's pulling together. I wondered shortly how she knew him. I would ask later, I compromised.

"Emmett." She hissed, her eyes flashing with both pleading, and anger. I hadn't had my time to joke around, so I was in the mood now to.

"Baby, what did I just say? Don't be mad at Stitches, it wasn't his fault that you were a virgin." I laughed.

"Stitches? Is that what you call it?" She asked sounding disgusted.

"Yeah, I do call my dick Stitches. Cause every time the girls I bang, get stitches. Hence the name is Stitches." I added a little effect, and patted the bulge in my shorts. They were staring at me like I was crazy, and Isabella was still blushing shaking her head.

"Your a disgusting pig." She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, wiping my hand that I patted my dick with, on her neck.

She instantly cringed from my touch, "Oh my god...eww." She started to make the fake sobbing sound, and placed a hand on her neck.

I giggled looking at her disgust. "Stitches' might have to talk to you tonight, Isabella. He took offense to that move." I told her.

Her eyes looked more frightened as she stared at my dick. "You might have to stare harder, and strip before it rises." I said to her. She grimaced, not finding the joke funny, and cringed again away from me.

She mumbled a few cuss words under her breath.

"Isabella? Isabella...Swan?" The guy that Isabella had said she knew, asked her with a deep furrow in his eyebrows. Isabella barely looked up at him.

"Hey Shawn. How have you been?" The way she sounded, I didn't think that she really cared.

"How do you know my Bellsi poo?" I asked him, wrapping my around her shoulder.

"I used to baby sit her when she was just a baby..." He said, with an easy smile.

"Oh my god! You cleaned her diapers?" My mouth was hanging open. "Oh, man. I'm sorry for your trauma." I took a small step forward, clasping my hand with his and pulled him in a hug. He just laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, the money was okay. And besides her poop wasn't totally horrible."

Me and this Shawn guy started laughing our asses off, while Bellsi was blushing really bad. She had her eyes closed, and she was probably thinking of dieing. Or have a meteor crash into this building, and kill us all.

"Yeah, but I bet it stunk!" I laughed, almost having tears.

"It smelled like shit, if that's what you mean!" Shawn laughed back.

"Because it was shit!" I was in uncontrollable laughter, and tears were now forming in my eyes, from the laughing.

"It's not nearly as bad, as when she would have diarrhea! Man, that was the worst!"

"Oh, dudeee. That's disgusting." I laughed hysterically.

"What about when she would take a piss?" I asked, this conversation was hilarious.

"Oh god, okay there was this one time, when I was changing her diapers. As soon as I was about to change it, she took a fucking piss right then! Then the diaper became wet, and stained yellow." Shawn said, enthusiastically.

"How much were you getting paid?"

"Not enough, man! Not enough!" He said, gasping.

"Okay! You guys can stop talking about my poop!" Isabella shouted, throwing her hands in the air. We stared at her quiet for a second or so, then me and Shawn looked back at each other. We burst into laughter, laughing because she said 'poop'.

We calmed ourselves down, wiping the laughing tears in our eyes away. "Bellsi poo...the name effin fits!" I roared again with laughter.

"Hell yeah, it does!" Shawn started laughing again too. While laughing we high fived each other.

"Please, can you stop?" Isabella said with agitation, and me and Shawn decided to take pity on her and control of our selves.

With a few last giggles and chuckles from us, I pulled Isabella into a hug. She accepted it, and wrapped her arms around me, resting her hands' on my back. I kissed her hair, and she mumbled something in my arm. I couldn't understand what she said, mostly because I couldn't hear her through my shirt's material.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"That it wasn't funny." She mumbled, looking down, and I think I saw a tears in her eyes.

"Aw, come on Isabella. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings' were just joking around." I murmured, then whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, with slumped shoulders. I guess that we might have said something too far, and I was feeling guilty because of it. I made myself promise that I would make it up to her, and made sure that she accepted my apology.

"Sorry Bella. It was just sorta brought up, and I couldn't stop myself. Sorry." Shawn apologized.

"It's alright." Isabella said, and just hugged me tighter. I wasn't sure why she was, but I didn't want to let her go just yet, so I held her back. I gave her back a few pat's, hoping that she wouldn't actually cry right now. Shawn looked at us with interested eyes, and Mr. D had some suspicion.

"Why don't we start the testing?" Mr. Densy said, clasping his hands. I nodded, pulling away from Isabella. She sighed, and nodded agreeing.

"First were going to remove the cuffs, to make sure that there not activated when there off. Then we will do the opposite, with putting them on." He was saying, while the other guys were pulling out laptops, and some other technical stuff. As they were doing that, getting things set up, I talked to Isabella.

"So Shawn babysat you when you were younger?" I asked.

"Yeah, from since I was a baby till the fourth grade." She said, with a nod.

"Were was your dad then?" I asked again.

"Helping out my mother." She said simply with a frown on her face.

"She's...She's still alive right?" I whispered, having difficulties saying that. I mean, if her mom is dead then I didn't want to start the water works.

"My mom is in the hospital right now...but yes, she's alive."

"Just not well." I added, having that sad gloomy feeling, like her.

"Yeah." She said slowly.

"And what Lauren said was a lie?" I asked then with curiosity, remembering what Lauren had said about Isabella's mother earlier back in the eighth grade.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella's voice became very cold, and hard. She hated Lauren more then me, I believed. It's not like they fought like we did, but they had silent fights. Like Lauren would say stuff behind Isabella's back, then she would do the same. They wouldn't really ever say anything directly to each other though. At least...not from what I saw.

"She said that your mother was already dead. No one really believed her, but it was something that made us curious."

"Oh then yeah, she lied." Isabella confirmed. "She always does." She then muttered under her breath.

"At least you don't have to see her anymore." I said to her trying to make her feel better.

"True that." She agreed.

_Hour later_

*********

"Bye Shawn. I'll have Charlie call you sometime. Okay?"

"Got it, Bella. Take care of yourself...you know with everything going on with Renee."

"Oh don't worry. I will. Tell Makenzie I said hi."

"Alright. Bye Bella." Shawn laughed, and Isabella shut the door.

A run down on what just all happened in the last hour. We followed the order's giving by Mr. D. Put them on, move over there, take them off, put them back on again, move to the corner, no Emmett were not going to get you a donut. That donut thing got me irritated, I was starving!

They made me deal, and continued with the directions. It turned out everything worked out okay, and nothing seemed out of place. Isabella was surprisingly quit and followed without complaints.

"Who's Mackenzi?" I asked her confused.

"Shawn's younger sister." Isabella sighed tiredly.

"Oh...well I am starving! Let's go to the little restaurant in here." I said excited.

"This hotel has everything." She mumbled. "Yeah, I guess we could. I don't look terrible though right?" She asked concerned, like she could look like crap.

"Oh yeah you do." I said sarcastically, and rolled my eyes. Ah, there my eyes go again.

I patted my back pocket to know that I had my wallet, then took Isabella's hand. "I'm paying so you don't need anything." I said to her, as we walked out.

"Oh. You sure?"

"Yeah, I have the money." I laughed.

"Okay."

When we got to the lobby, I noticed not that many people there. Just a guy sitting in one of the cushioned chairs with a newspaper, and a few other people scattered out through the main area. I guided her to the built in restaurant that this hotel had, and walked in. It smelled like spaghetti sauce.

"Table for two?" Questioned the girl that was working here.

"Yes." Isabella answered.

This girl was pretty. She had an A-line haircut, with light brown hair. And a few freckles across her nose. She lead us to a table of for four, which was good so that way me and Isabella could sit together. All because of the cuff's.

We slid into the rubbery seats, and situated ourselves.

"Here are the lunch menus. Your waiter will be with you in a few seconds." The girl said, then left.

Isabella opened her menu, I watched as I saw her eyes scan over the paper. "Hmm...I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She said, thinking.

"Okay, I'm going to have the normal medium rare steak. It's a safe bet." I didn't even have to open up my menu.

"That was fast." She mumbled, closing hers.

"Yeah, all we have to do is wait." I said.

A person that I thought was going to be our waiter walked up to us. "Water?" He asked, holding up a pitcher.

"Yes, thank you." Isabella replied.

The guy nodded, and poured the water in the plastic cups. "There you guys go." He said, as he finished. He walked away, going to a different table. I heard him ask the same thing to the other's as well.

I grabbed my cup, and started taking a sip. As I was, my eyes caught sight of a guy. His back was turned to me, and as soon as I was about to swallow the water, the guy turned around.

It was Jakie.

The cup clashed down to the table, as I started choking on the drink. Isabella became frightened, and started patting my back, trying to make me calm down. I reclaimed myself, but I couldn't take my eyes off of _him_.

"Emmett? Oh my god, are you okay?" Isabella was asking still unaware of him. He was wearing a uniform, it was exactly similar to the one's the other workers were wearing. Ah, crap. He worked here.

"Yeah, it's just that I see Jakie." I said to her, and pointed. Her eyes immediately snapped to were I was pointing. Of course she would...she has a crush.

"We're staying right?" Isabella asked in a whisper, her eyes glowing from the sight of him. How sickening.

"Only because I'm hungry, from starving." I sighed, only wanting to make her happy.

Her happy.

I was about to ponder of that, till Jakie caught sight of us. His eyes looked directly at Isabella, and the sickening feeling got worse. He smiled a little and walked over to our table.

"Why hello, Bella!" He said cheerfully.

"Hello Jacob." She replied back, politely.

He then turned his eyes to me. "Hey Emmett."

"Hi, Jakie." I muttered, not wanting to be polite like she was.

I felt a small slap on my arm, that was resting on my knee. It was Isabella, she had slapped me, obviously not liking that I gave a rude response.

"Oh, boo hoo." I grumbled at her. Jakie didn't hear that though, but I was sure Isabella did.

"Have you guys decided what your going to have?" He asked.

"Yes, Emmett's going to have the regular steak -medium rare. And I'll have the mushroom ravioli." She said to him.

"The mushroom ravioli is the best." Jakie commented winking at her, Isabella blushed with a giggle.

"Then I'll be having it." Isabella smiled.

I wanted to gag.

Jakie chuckled, and wrote our order's down. "Other than that, would you guys like something else to drink?"

"Coke." I answered.

"Strawberry lemonade." Isabella answered also. What was with the strawberry's?

"Alright then. I'll be back shortly." He turned around, and walked to the back room.

"Ugh, he disgusts me." I complained.

"Emmett, stop it." She sighed, shaking her head.

"You guys make me want to gag." I went on.

Isabella remained silent, ignoring me. A minute was okay, but when four minutes passed, I got agitated. I wanted some type of reaction from here. I grabbed her hand, and placed it on my thigh. Her eyes widened, her face paling. I leaned over, and blew in her ear, then gave it a nibble.

"Ow Emmett. What the fuck?" Isabella cringed her head away from me.

"Mmm, your skin taste's good." Which was pretty true. I placed my lips on her bare shoulders, and she shuddered.

"Go find Lauren if you want action. Your not going to get it from me." Isabella whispered, rushed and angry.

"True...she's always a good bang." I nodded and took my lips back. Isabella let out a sigh of relief. I chuckled.

"She's a whore. Whore's are always good bangs." She muttered, and I did my best to ignore her.

"And bitches' will always be bitches'.'" I muttered back, doing my best not to get angry at her. I really didn't want to. I just wanted us to leave, to get away from Jakie, and not fight. Ha, like that will happen. But I was going to do my best, to stay calm and no matter what she might say about Lauren keep my cool.

"You would know that wouldn't you."

"I think you would know it the best." I retorted.

Isabella got quiet, and I let out a heavy sigh. This was going to be a long day. At least it was close to the afternoon. The rest of the day we could just chill, and watch a few movies maybe. I didn't know. All I honestly want to do is go out, get drunk as hell, and get laid. A good fucking.

I let myself wonder off, and think about nothing really as we waited. Just as I started thinking about what my friends were doing today, out of the corner of my eye I noticed how Isabella shivered. She ignored her bodys reaction to the cold, and I shook my head the slightest. She could get sick if she kept shivering, and didn't do something about being cold and getting warmer.

I wrapped my arm around her, and started rubbing her upper arm to create friction. She shivered again, and scooted more closer into me. I smiled, and did my best to keep her warm. She really was cold, her skin reminded me of ice cubes.

"Isabella," I sighed. "Why are you wearing this?"

She shrugged, and looked down at the floor. "I know...I'm not nearly as hot to be wearing something like this." She sighed herself, and tried to make her next shiver unnoticeable. But I felt it, and I didn't approve of it. I didn't want her cold.

I couldn't help but start to laugh, and shake my head. This girl was just wow. Yeah, like she wasn't looking fucking sexy at the moment. I rolled my eyes,

"Isabella, you look fucking hot. I wouldn't worry about that." I laughed, and let my eyes wander. I liked how my eyes wondered, they got everything in. Her big breasts, her tight ass body. I loved it, the way she was shaped. And her face. Her face was really good. And...oh my god, I was getting horny.

It was just probably the fact, that I wasn't having any sex. And I was getting a lot of needs now, and I wasn't able to get any action. If I could, I would go get Lauren. But...come to think about it. All I could think about was banging Isabella. Her in this outfit did something to me, and I wanted her now.

Isabella giggled at what I said. "Oh yeah Emmett. That's something oh so believable."

"It is. Your milky looking skin is showing, and your bare shoulders..." I started to trail off, catching myself before saying something about her legs. Like how smooth they looked, and how touchable. Especially her ass in the skirt, very very squeezable.

I stopped myself once again. This was bad.

I looked at her face now more closely. She was looking at a small paper, that had the desserts listed on them. Her face was in concentration. She was playing around with her ponytail, pulling on it to make it tighter and less loose. Maybe it wasn't her outfit that made me want her. Have I been wanting her for awhile now?

I let myself think about this now. I had gotten my arm back a few seconds ago, and Isabella wasn't shivering anymore. That was good.

Isabella sighed, exasperated, and ignored me. She always did, I thought.

I looked back up, expecting to see someone with our food. It had been a long time now. About a little over a half an hour. But what I saw was something I defiantly didn't want to see. It was Jakie. That wasn't the shocker there though...it was what he was doing.

He was kissing another girl. Oh my god, he was. I was seeing this, looking behind the counter where he was at. Basically anyone could see them going at it with there tongues, if they just looked in that direction. The girl reminded me of Lauren. Blond hair, big fake boobs, and ass flopping out of the skirt.

Isabella had to much dignity to let that happen when she was wearing a skirt. She added class to her look, while this girl reminded me of trash from garbage dumpsters.

My eyes widened big time. I had no clue if they were actually kissing, or if they were just dogs in heat. My hatred for this guy grew to bigger amounts. All I could think was, die you son of a bitch. I hope you die in a ditch. Apparently I didn't want Isabella to see, cause then I would have no clue what her reaction may be from it.

I think I cared for her too much, to let myself be cruel enough from suffering from this image. Isabella was still looking intently at the piece of paper of desserts, -I had no clue what was on there that kept her interested for so long-, but I was more than happy that it did. I was trying to get my brain to think of something to distract her with also, just in case the dessert thing got old to her quickly.

"Umm, Isabella?" I asked her, whispering. _Crap Emmett, just talk normal. Don't make it suspicious you douche._

"Yeah?" She asked, thankfully her eyes stayed staring at the menu type thing.

"What looks good?" I inclined my head forward, so I could read what was on there too. Also to block most of the view from _them_.

I wasn't sure if they were done yet, but I really hoped so. Isabella's eyebrows furrowed, and her lips pouted out a bit. I swallowed nervously, but my luck was with me and she didn't look up.

"Um the triple chocolate delight thing. That sounds pretty interesting." She was pointing at it on the menu, and I looked at it trying to be interested.

"Yeah we should get that." I said in a rush.

"Yeah we should when Ja-" She looked up, her eyes locked onto the still sickly kissing people behind the counters. I immediately cringed, seeing how her face turn white. Her eyes just held some sort of pain that I didn't recognize, until I saw her eyes go glassy. He had hurt her feelings.

"Isabella do you want to go?" I asked her calmly, grabbing her hand. She sniffed, her back was stiff and in a straight posture. I could see a tear starting to slip from the corner of her eye. I wiped it with my thumb before it fell.

"Bellsi?" I asked, deciding it would be safe not to add the last part.

Jakie and the girl had stopped kissing, and Jakie was walking out from the room, with two plates in his hands. He was walking this way, and I got this sudden feeling. I let myself, move closest to her, and got in a protective guarding stance. Now I honestly had a reason to hate Jakie. It was obvious, well to me I think, that he was flirting with Isabella. Hey, maybe I'm wrong but if he was, he is trying to lead Isabella on.

And to hell if I was now going to let Isabella fall for it.

"Here is your fo-" Jakie started to set the plates down, when Isabella shot up from her seat yanking me to stand up. She didn't look at him, didn't make any sort of body contact with him, and walked forward. I followed obviously,but I really wanted to stay there, and grab one of those plates and throw it in his face. I think that would be fun.

We were walking briskly to the room now, when we got off the elevators. My mind was trying to think up of something to say to her, before she started crying. Yeah, it would seem like for her to be crying right now would be stupid, but for whatever reason why she had such a big crush on him -I was going to be nice, and comfort her. Just in case she was going to .

I was never comfortable when she cried. I just pretended to be. I don't know exactly how I did, but I did, cause its not that I cared, I just didn't want her to see that I _do _care when she cries. I'm not heartless, and her crying always did something to me.

When the door banged closed, there was a silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, a creepy silence, a 'I'm gonna die' silence...just a silence. Isabella was facing forward and I couldn't see her face, I wanted to though. I gently grabbed her elbow, and she faced me, her eyes were filled with anger, and sadness. I think mine just had the sadness, I was angry at Jakie, but all I wanted to do was hold little Isabella.

"Come on." I said softly, and headed, taking her along with me to the couch. I sat down, pulled her down to my lap, and wrapped my arms around her. She sighed, wrapping her arms around my neck, and held onto me. I situated her leg, so that way it wasn't hurting her, because of it being cuffed.

"I should of known he was taken..." Isabella was talking barely above a whisper. Her voice held no real emotion, just the sound of emptiness, and I was feeling bad for her. Her head was laying on my chest, so I was able to kiss her hair. Again with the strawberries. I think she was addicted...

"Don't think about it." Was all I said to her.

"I guess, but I thought maybe..."

"That you could have a chance with him." It wasn't a question.

She nodded her head slightly, and I felt her body relax into mine. I then moved us so I was lying down on my side, pushed up against the couch, with Isabella in front of me. I let myself snuggle with her, her skin was warm.

"Do you want to change into something more comfortable?" I asked her, my lips back at her bare shoulders.

"No," She yawned. "I'm good thanks."

I chuckled against her skin, and just wrapped my arms tighter around her.

"I want to take a nap." She yawned, and I nodded.

"Let's move to the bed then...I can't fall asleep laying like this on the couch." I said, and got up.

When we got to the bed, we figured last night that yes, the best and most comfortable way was to sleep facing each other. And for the first time, I was excited about that. I liked seeing her face, it was pretty. She was looking at me, and a couple tears escaped from her eyes. She sniffed and blinked...but thankfully she wasn't heavily sobbing. I always hated that.

"Awh, Isabella." I murmured, and kissed her wet cheeks. Pulling back something happened, suddenly everything was changing.

Her brown eyes seemed to glow more, her face was suddenly more beautiful, her skin felt softer, my heart was growing bigger, and pounding just from the contact of our flesh. And her lips...they were looking more kissable, and more softer than anything....everything just seemed to enhance.

_No Emmett! You see what's happening? She's having a crying fit, and she's using that to her advantage. Don't fall for it...don't like her! Remember, you hate her! Don't have those feelings for her...don't like her. _My mind kept repeating warning me.

Fine brain...but you didn't say anything about _loving _her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See I told you this chapter was going to be long. I keep my promises. :)

Okay...I gave mostly everyone what they wanted. For Emmett not to be confused on his feeling's anymore.

Happy, right?

A lot happened in this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed reading it! :)

Some interesting and juicy things just might happen in the next chapter...we'll have to see.

Please Review this Chapter.

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You,

-Emmettslover


	8. We Forgive?

This chapter probably won't be funny. It's more just trying to get the relationship with our lovebirds farther. :)

Read the Note at the End.

-----------------------------------------

Everything was so warm. Not hot or uncomfortable like sweaty hot...just warm. Like I was wrapped in something like a cocoon of warmth. It was very soft too, and I felt like lying here forever. I wasn't sure where I was at exactly, cause my eye's were closed, but I knew I was at the hotel. I was wondering why I was sleeping, or what had made me want to sleep, like I couldn't remember. Which was really stupid, I wanted to know.

I stirred a bit, barely moving on whatever I was on top of. I then felt something around me, that seemed to be already there, but they tighten. It was like to arms...I think. My arms I knew were wrapped around something, something that felt like skin. My eyes remained closed as I began my exploration. I let my hands travel down, feeling a strong base I think it was someones neck...then I felt some fabric of cotton. A shirt. Then I gripped the arm that was around me, it was big muscles. I liked them a lot.

"Mmm...Emmett?" I questioned the arms that were around me, then opened my eyes looking up.

Emmett's lips pulled back to a sweet smile, his crystal blue eye's were softer than I have ever seen them. I was so used to the cold, hard blue ones' that looked at me, that it sorta took me by surprise. Emmett has been so much more different...since the cuff's were put on. Like he can be his same ass self, but he never called me hot before, or anything else. I don't know why it would even matter to me...

"I was wondering if you were going to wake up." He chuckled.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, and tried to get up, but he laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"If your still tired, go ahead and rest Isabella." He smiled, and I smiled and snuggled up again with him.

"Why do you call me that?" I randomly asked him.

I used to think that he called me Isabella just to annoy the crud out of me, which is probably the reason. But I wondered if it might just be from something different. It still bothered me a lot, being called Isabella. Isabella just reminded me of Italian belly dancers, and I just liked being called Bella. I liked the sound of it better, and I thought that it just fit me better than Isabella.

"Call you what?" He murmured, and stroked my hair.

"Isabella." I answered.

There was a pause before he answered. "That's your name." He said it like he was confused. I quietly giggled, he probably was.

"Yeah," I started saying slowly. "But haven't you noticed how your the only one that calls me by my full name?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Oh..." I honestly didn't know what to say. I wanted to ask if he called me Isabella, to annoy me, but then I thought that it may cause a fight or something. I liked us being quiet right now, so I didn't ask.

"Sorry, but I think if I was to start calling you Bella now..." My name did sound weird coming from him. "It would just be odd. I'm so used to Isabella."

"You got a point there." I agreed then suddenly remembered something. The reason why I wanted to go to sleep in the first place, because of Jacob. I really should of known that he was with someone else, but to see him kiss like hog it gave me creeps. I just wished that I never saw that image, it would stay with me for a very long time.

Emmett noticed the stillness, and silence from me. "What's wrong?" He asked with general concern.

"Um nothing. Just thinking." I half lied. There was something wrong, and I wanted to be comforted so bad. Emmett was doing a good job so far, I thought.

"About Jakie?" Emmett said with a sour tone. I nodded in his chest, and then felt uncomfortable of the clothes I was wearing. I blushed really hard, thinking how naked I almost was and in the arms of Emmett. I was so coming close, to asking him why he wasn't rolling on the floor laughing at how ridiculous I looked.

"A little bit."

"I don't like him." Emmett answered quickly.

"Yes, I know Emmett." I sighed, then desperate to move on to a new topic I asked. "What time is it?"

Emmett seemed glad by the topic change too. "It's past eight. You've been asleep since one I think."

"When did you get up? Or have you not fallen asleep?" I yawned and stretched, making my arms go out as far as they could. It felt really good.

"I was asleep for about an hour...your sleep talking woke me up." I felt the color drain out of my face.

"Oh god no. What did I say?" I asked horrified. Emmett frowned, his eye's suddenly guarded.

"I don't want you to remember. It sounded like you were having a nightmare." His frown intensified.

"Oh, really? I get nightmares all the time...I just usually don't wake up from them." I admitted, and tried to fix the damn skirt. Before Em answered me, I groaned and sat up. The clothes were coming off.

"Emmett hand me the keys, and close your eyes." I told him.

"What?"

"I want to change."

Emmett laughed, and nodded. He undid the locks' on the cuffs for me, and I gladly got up and went to my bag. I felt so cold without his arms around me, and not under the blankets.

"While your changing I'll order room service. I'm sorry, but I am a man, and you don't want to see me when I don't get food. I have been waiting long enough with out something in my stomach." Emmett was saying as he got off the bed, and went to the phone.

"Okay get me something too please."

"Yeah I know."

His back was turned to me, and I was thinking if I should use the bathroom or not. Oh to hell with it, I was still tired, and Emmett has seen half naked women before. It won't matter.

"Emmett don't look. I'm gonna change real quick." I was already undressing, shredding the clothes off my body. I felt so much better, taking them off. I didn't get an answer, and I peeked real quick to see that he was talking on the phone. I sighed, and hurried with putting on some clothes. I put on my brown sweats from American Eagle, and took my bra off so I could put on a big t-shirt. I could never really sleep or be comfortable, with a bra on.

"What are you ordering?" I asked him, standing next to him now. The phone was still pressed to his ear. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I shivered. It was starting to get really cold.

"Everything." He laughed, and I smiled. Of course Emmett would be ordering everything that was on the menu.

"Make sure I get a smoothie to drink. Strawberry, there the best." I said, and moved away from his arms. I was so cold, so I crawled back under the covers, and closed my eyes ready to fall back asleep if I wanted to.

Me being my selfish self, and just thinking of food and sleep I wrapped the blanket tighter around my body, wanting to hog it all.

"They said about twenty minutes." Emmett said suddenly beside me, his weight on the bed.

"Mmkay...I don't know why I'm so tired." I admitted, and sighed.

"Yeah, I sorta wondered too. But it's okay."

"We have to put those damn cuff's back on." I groaned, not liking the thought of them. I hated those things, but yet strangely loved the fact that they kept me cuffed to Emmett.

"Uh-huh, but I think were okay for now."

"Good, then give me a few seconds before getting up."

Emmett laughed, and snuggled up at my side. I really wished I knew why he was being so nice, and so loving. It's not that I missed the yelling, or anything, but with him being so nice and kind it all just seems like a big joke. I'm awaiting for him to say something rude, or bitchy. But nothing.

"Emmett...thank you." I thanked him.

"Hmm?...For what?" He asked.

I sighed. "For not being...angry at me. I'm so shocked that your not trying to argue with me."

"What would I argue about with?" He asked, and his voice actually sounded...sad.

"But don't you see? That's it Emmett. We always argue without a reason, we just start yelling, and it gets out of hand. I'm sorry, I truly am. I think we just have to work out our anger, to survive this month." I said, and turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry too Isabella," He said whispering. "I'm so sorry." He added, and his blue eyes were soft, but it made me sad just like him.

"We forgive?" I asked him.

"I forgive." He answered with a smile, and leaned his head closer to mine. My heart sped, and if I didn't think of him better I would have thought he was going to kiss me. Oh my...was he? My heart didn't just speed up, it was racing now. Thumping in my chest...yes, oh god yes, please let him kiss me.

I wasn't sure what had changed me being around him. But secretly I think that I have always had stronger feelings for Emmett than I pretended not to have. I think he felt the same way...but with Emmett no one could be positive. Hell, a girl could change her mind right? Yes...but could a guy? This guy...Emmett Cullen?

"Let's put them back on." He whispered, his lips a centimeter away from mine.

"Damn it." I swore under my breath, knowing that Emmett heard me.

He chuckled. "What?" He laughed.

"I was hoping you were-" I stopped myself before I could say what I really wanted to say. And instead changed it to, "I was hoping you weren't going to say that. I mean why do they have to be metal? Why couldn't they be rubber?"

I could see that he sensed that I meant to say something different, but despite that he laughed. "I don't think that they would call them cuff's then."

I shrugged. "So?...I still wish."

I looked into Emmett's eyes. Whatever happened, I realized that I love him. I wonder if it would be obvious for him to know, but I hoped not. I think I was just going to keep cool about it, and not worry. I could suffer alone, it would be better than for him to know how I truly felt for him.

"Isabella..." He trailed off, like there wasn't anything else to say after that.

"What?"

"Your just wow, sometimes. There's nothing I could think to say to you."

"I think it's going to be safe, and take that as a compliment." I teased, smiling.

He smiled back bigly, his dimples showing. I pinched his cheeks unable to stop myself. "That name fit you so well..." I said

"Chubby Cheeks? I made that at the top of my head...I'm pretty creative aren't I?" He said smugly, and he puffed out his chest, showing himself in front of my eyes.

"I think Masturbater fits' you better." I started laughing.

"Yeah, and I still think Need Release Bad is a good name for you too." He started laughing, and I gasped with shock. But I couldn't help but start laughing with him.

"I still can't believe you call your...umm..." I cleared my throat, and Emmett's eye brow's raised in amusement. "Stitches...that's just sad, you know." I was blushing thinking about him in that way...

"Yeah, I'm sure you have name's for your boobs. Your just not going to tell me." He said with such ease, I was uncomfortable. How he could so openly talk about sex, or something sexual always seemed to surprise me. I then wondered how it would be just to touch him like that...or have him touch _me _like that.

"Let's leave my boobs out of this subject. Thanks." I rolled my eyes, and he smiled glancing down at my chest. Ugh, that little perv.

"You know I saw what you just did right? I'm not blind." I defended, and I wish there was something I could do, to cover my breasts. And with no bra on...jesus, I am an idiot. This is Emmett here, and your wearing no bra? I can be so stupid.

"I know. But," He shrugged his shoulder. "I also know your not wearing a bra. And I can't help where my eyes want to look."

I wanted to say, "Go ahead, look more." But I thought, how awkward and embarrassing that would be. God, I needed to control myself real quick before I said something that I would regret for forever.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. That was more his thing though. "What are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"Um, well were going to eat. Then we can watch a movie, I guess. I don't know its up to you."

I groaned, and stretched again as he was saying that. "Okay." I had that sigh that you got after you stretched. I knew Emmett was watching me, as I got up and went to the bathroom. I really wanted to take a shower, but I guess I could wait after I was done eating. I went pee, then washed my hands afterwards before walking back out to see Emmett.

He was oly wearing his boxers, and he had grabbed a towel. He walked by me, raising his eyebrows real quick, and past me. He didn't say anything, and just shut the door. I stood there, and within two minutes I heard the shower going. I sighed, and went to the t.v. to see what they had to watch.

Then I saw the movie case for, "Lion King". I laughed and smiled to myself, I haven't seen that movie in years, I thought. I picked it up, still laughing that they would have that movie here -but put it in the DVD player thing, and turned it on. I was hoping Emmett wouldn't mind, since he seemed like the action movie guy. But I hadn't seen this in awhile, and truly wanted to see it.

It started, and I got giddy. I was weird like that. I climbed on the bed, with the remote in my hand just in case I needed to pause it or something, and got comfortable.

I was about ten minutes into the movie, when Emmett came out of the bathroom. His body glimmered with the small beads of water all over his body. The towel was wrapped around his waist, tucked in at the corner, and his hair was wet sticking to his forehead.

"What'cha watching?" He asked, looking at the screen. He then pressed his lips together tightly, the look of pure humor on his face. He couldn't even hold it in for a second. His booming laughter filled the room, and I folded my arms tight across my chest.

"The Lion King!" He laughed, enjoying himself quiet a lot.

"Screw you Em C." I muttered, and did my best to get back into the movie. Emmett moved his laughing body over to the bed, and I did my best to ignore how freaking hot he looked with water all over him.

"I'm sorry," He laughed, leaning over to kiss my forehead. His lips were slightly wet, but I didn't have a problem with it.

"I just would of never pegged you to be the one that watched Lion King." He said softly, finally stopping his fit of giggles.

"I just haven't seen it in years, and thought it would be fun to watch it again." I said indifferently.

"That's not why I laughed. I was surprised that's all, I'm sorry." He kissed my forehead again, and I liked it a lot than I should have. Anything he's been doing I have been liking a lot more than I should have.

"Okay well if your done, I would like to watch the movie." I said, again trying to get back to the movie. The door banged then, a someone on the other side saying 'room service'. Emmett went to get the door and a man walked in with a cart in front of him, and one in the back of him.

My eyes widened as I stared at all the food, Emmett was not lying when he said that he was ordering _all _the food.

"Here you go sir, and ma'm." The bellboy said, and left the room. I got up from the bed, pausing my movie, and walked over to were Emmett was licking his lips as he pulled the lids off of the food.

"You really ordered...practically everything." I said, and picked at was fat with ingredients, like lettuce, tomatoes, three patties, and piled on with the cheese. Damn, it had to be at least four inches in height.

"I'll take this one. I'm sure you won't have a problem eating all the rest." I laughed, and took the plate sitting down back on the bed.

I watched Emmett as he grabbed all the food, like six of the plates that were just crap filled with food, and pigged in. He was stuffing, well more like shoveling the food into his mouth. First the steak, a noodle dish, a sandwich. He just kept eating like there was no tomorrow.

I had taken about four bites off of my food, when Emmett was done with his sixth sandwich. "How come you can eat so damn much?" I finally asked, in shock. I knew Emmett could eat, but not this much.

With food in his mouth, " I iksh eaish his shef." I couldn't understand one word that came out. His mouth was too full.

"Em," I laughed. "I didn't understand a word."

He swallowed the food then said. "I was saying, I like eating this shit."

I smiled and shook my head, only Emmett would probably respond like that. I finished my cheeseburger slowly, mostly because I was distracted by Emmett and the way he could eat all of that food.

We finished the food, and I got my strawberry smoothie that I wanted.

"It really is starting to irritate me, how you can handle so many strawberry things. I mean honestly." Emmett said, while watching me drink from the straw.

I shrugged, and he made a frustrated sound, sitting beside me on the bed. The movie was right at the part when Mufasa was hanging from the cliff, and his evil brother Scar was pushing him off. Mufasa finally fell into the herd of Antelopes, when Scar had let go of Mufasa.

I felt my heart turn, thinking how his brother could be so evil and let his brother go like that. Even if I was jealous, and had a lot of anger towards him, I would never be so cold and let him die. Evil bastard. Mufasa cried out as he landed, and I felt myself getting teary. This movie was so sad.

"Don't cry Isabella, it's just a movie." Em said, and pulled me onto his lap. The dirty plates of food were put onto the cart, my drink on the bedside stand, and the cuffs laid out in front of us.

I sniffed nodding, and grabbed the cuffs. I grunted they were so heavy, as I was about to put them on, Em said. "Wait, I need to use the bathroom real quick."

He slid out from under me, and went to the bathroom. I heard the faucet go, and I assumed he might be brushing his teeth also. There was a knock on the door, and I felt myself get rigid. Mr. Densy already couldn't be here could he? The cuffs have only been off for about forty minutes.

As I got off from the bed to answer the door, a piece of paper was slid under the door from the crack. It was a white plain envelope, with my name written across it with blue ink.

I looked at it curiously. I then opened it, and began to read what it said.

----------------------------------------

Sorry the update wasn't that soon.

Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them all! :)

Let's try to get at least 15 reviews for this chapter.

Thanks again for the subscribers, and alerts for this story.

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You,

-Emmmettslover


	9. Going Against Fire

This is a long chapter, so prepare yourself and get comfortable. Lol :)

This chapter, will (hopefully) be a lot different, than most of you expected this chapter to be.

In the last chapter, I said let's try to get 15 reviews, and you guys gave me twice, and more!, then I had asked. Thank you :)

This story is going along perfectly, and I'm glad I'm continuing it.

Thank you for the Alerts, and the Reviews. It's the best reward an author can have :)

Another reason why this chapter was so long, was because I was feeling guilt that you guys didn't like the cliffy in the last chapter. And because in this chapter, there was a few times when I thought about having another cliff hanger chapter, but I changed my mind, and kept it all in one straight shot. :)

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------

Emmett had opened the bathroom door, before I could even finish the first sentence in the note. I had no clue who it was from, or anything it said. I felt my body get frozen as I looked at Emmett, feeling like I was just caught at doing something that I wasn't supposed to be doing. Like a child all over again.

My heart started going to slower beats, and I was wondering why I was reacting this way. I still didn't even know what the stupid note said, and I was worrying that Emmett was going to give me a lecture or something. I needed to calm down, and think fast to put the note away.

"What's that your holding?" He asked, and walked up to me to see it also.

Well...shit.

"Uh...um yeah, uh I don't- um..." Holy crap, I sounded like a mental case with that stuttering. I just couldn't form a damn sentence in front of him.

He gave me a 'your weird' look, and took the paper from me. I felt my heart sink, because I had a strong feeling that, that note was from Jacob. And I wanted it to be _my _note to read, not Emmett's note to read.

Oh give it a break Bella, you love Emmett. Not Jacob, so get over it. My head was telling me, but for some reason I really wasn't listening to myself. Yeah, I love Emmett...but I was still hoping that Jacob liked me in some way. God, that's wrong.

I cleared my throat, seeing how Emmett became tense and his eyebrows furrowed. And the way his blue eyes were narrowed, I could tell that there was defiantly something in that note, that he wasn't happy about. I could only imagine what it did say...

"Have you read this?" He asked, implying to the letter. I shook my head no, and Emmett looked at me in my eyes to make sure I was telling the truth. I really wish that I did read it though, because it had to be something important.

"Good. Who gave it to you?" He asked again, folding the paper in squares. I wanted that note so bad. And here was Emmett folding it probably getting ready to throw it away. Damn it. I wanted it.

"Um, I don't know." I said, and he gave me another look. That did sound pretty stupid getting a note, and you don't know who gave it to you.

"Did Jakie come here?" I could hear a lot of emotions in his voice. Worry, concern, angry, upset, confused.

"No. It could have been him though. Someone knocked on the door, and as soon as I was about to answer it, the note was slid under the door." I shrugged, since that was the truth. Emmett made this weird growling sound that he sometimes did when he was really angry or pissed, and ripped the paper in many pieces.

I didn't notice he was wearing boxers, until he starting putting on some more clothes. He put on a dark blue polo shirt, with his tan khaki shorts. I watched him curiously, and as soon as he started stomping off to the door I blocked his way.

"Isabella...move now." He demanded, and waited expecting me to move.

"Tell me what the note said first." I said calmly, seeing his anger rise.

"It said a bunch of bullshit, now move." He demanded again, and this time reached around me to try to grab the handle. I felt the door open behind me, since I was weak as shit compared to him, and my feet slided forward.

"No!" I said, and bounced backwards when Emmett rough fully let go of the door. There was now slight pain in my back, but I was ignoring it.

"Isabella, just please move. It won't take me that long to find that kids ass, and kick it to the ground." He said with clenched teeth and determination.

"Now the note couldn't of been that bad. What did it say?" I was asking him softly, I didn't want to start yelling when he already was. Emmett's hand's were palm forward, pressed up against the door, trapping me between them.

I cupped his face in my hands, and stroked his cheek softly. Mostly for my pleasure, of doing so. His skin was so soft, and his sweet breath was blowing across my face. All I wanted was him.

"It said nothing you would care about." He said, his voice was more gentle. I was hoping he was getting into control with himself.

"What did it say?" I asked again, and hopefully the last time.

"There's a party. Tonight. Your invited." Was all he said.

"That's it?" I said shocked, and a bit angry. He had a temper tantrum over that? A party invitation?

Emmett shook his head no real quickly. "Jakie invited you. And it said what you should wear to that party. And my answer was fuck no, your only wearing that stuff around me." He said with a rush.

I giggled, from embarrassment. I usually did laugh when someone was yelling at me, or I giggled from embarrassment. Lame, I know.

"What's funny?" He growled, and I could see he was wanting to open the door again, and find Jacob.

"Nothing. But can we go? It would be really fun?" I looked deeply into his eyes, thinking that I might be able to persuade him.

"Please say your shitin me." He said bluntly, and I shook my head.

"You'll be there to protect me. It's just a party anyway, it will be fun." I added quickly, to cover the first part.

"Isabella." He groaned, and closed his eyes.

"Please Emmett. Please?" I got up on my tippy toes, and kissed his closed eyelids.

"Do you really want the fun at _his _party? Couldn't we just go somewhere else, if you want to have fun?" He said, trying to get me to change my mind.

"You'll be there with me." I confirmed.

He scoffed. "There'll be no one there that we know."

I just shrugged.

"Damn it Isabella." He said frustrated, giving in.

"Yay." I laughed, and hugged him.

"I swear though Isabella. If Jakie even decides to put one finger on you, I will personally make him my punching bag." He threatened, and I knew better to know that he wasn't lying.

"I got it, dad." I teased, and he just laughed.

"I'm so glad I'm not really your dad." He shuddered. "That would scare the shit out of me."

I laughed, and shook my head. "So were we going to go? What time did it start?" I asked him, talking about the party.

"Tonight at nine." He said, and sighed.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"Get ready. And Isabella...stay away from skirts tonight." He warned me, and I could see a glint of something in his eyes.

"I really did look that terrible, huh?" I chuckled.

"I didn't think you looked terrible," His smile quickly turned to a frown. "And apparently neither did Jakie." He added under his breath, and I blushed as red as Hell, thinking how I actually wore something like that. I wasn't that type of a girl, to be even brave enough to consider wearing something like that. But I did, and that scared me.

I sighed. "I don't think you would care...cause I know I don't." I shrugged.

"Isabella he's a pervert." He said simply.

"Your a pervert too." I said.

"Yeah, well I control myself when it's about you. I don't think Jakie can though."

"Em, let's not think about this now. I just wanna have fun tonight. Okay?" I asked him, and started going through my bag.

"I want you to wear long jeans, no shorts or skirts. And no strapless shirts. And no complaints." Em said to me.

"Got it, bossy." I huffed, and grabbed my clothes.

Ten minutes later, I walked out of the bathroom. Emmett was already dressed, he decided to remain wearing the polo shirt, and shorts that made him look like such a hottie. I realized that there was going to be girls all over him, with me by his side cuffed. Ugh, god no.

I was wearing black tight skinny jeans, a Rise Against band t-shirt, eyeliner, and a dark blue, high top converse.

"Do you have a jacket?" Emmett asked, and I glared at him.

"Emmett." I warned.

"Sorry...I'm going to be like this all night. So unless you would rather hear me, we can stay here and-"

"Emmett it's a party. I want to have fun. Now do you know were it's at?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "It's on Mars okay? Let's go."

"You know, I thought it was me that didn't like to party. Not you." I laughed, and grabbed the cuffs. We had kept them off, way too long.

"I don't like party's with a certain someone that has the name Jakie." He grumbled, and I snapped the cuffs on us.

I felt the weight back on me, that I didn't like. Stupid cuffs being heavy. We walked out of the room, and he led the way. When we on the elevators, it was filled with people. They gave us looks, and I could feel them in the back of my head, as I stood there in front of them.

"Holy shit," One of the people were whispering. "Jake was telling the truth."

"Yeah I see that you idiot." Replied some other person.

I looked at Emmett to see a smirk on his face, apparently he was hearing the conversation too.

"Psh, your the idiot...do you think there heading to the party?" Said the first voice, and I held in some of my giggles.

"Damn I would hope so...yeah I think they are," said the other one.

"Look at her ass." My eyes widened as I heard a new voice say that...oh my god, was all I could think.

I squeezed Emmett's hand, praying that he wouldn't turn around and smack that guy. I wouldn't be sure why he would in the first place, but a fight right now defiantly wasn't going to be need right now.

Emmett just frowned knowing that I didn't want him to. "Ignore them." I whispered in his ear. I was sure that most of the people could of heard that, which didn't really help the situation of 'ignore them' thing.

"This is what you wanted." Em said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh gosh they can hear us." Said the first girl, and I wanted to laugh my ass of at hearing that. Yeah, you douche I can hear you. Your standing right behind me, talking in whispers, and the whole elevator is quiet.

"Jesus Alice." Groaned someone that I hadn't heard before.

"Yeah come on. How stupid are you going to be? There right there..." Trailed off the second girl.

"Oh who gives a fuck? Do you see that guy? What I wouldn't give to be shackled with him." Said the girl, that I guess was named Alice. I smiled, yeah be jealous, I thought. Then felt slightly guilty but I couldn't help myself.

That girl just boosted Emmett's ego that's for sure. His chest puffed out, and he stood taller. I rolled my eyes.

"Your nasty, all I want is that girl. Now she is fine." Said the guy, that had commented my ass earlier. I felt my cheeks get hot, it wasn't often that I was flattered like that.

"Look Edward, you made her blush. Keep your comments to yourself." Said the girl that I still didn't know the name for.

No..., I thought, let Edward keep commenting. I almost giggled.

"Why? Hey girl," This Edward guy said louder and I turned my head around. He was my age probably, light bronze hair, that was wildly unkempt with the length of it. He had amazing green eyes, and a lanky body but with muscles. Damn, what was with the hotel guys here? There are all so fine...

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?" He asked with a crooked smile. If I didn't already know that I loved Emmett, I would probably be falling for this guy too.

"It's 'I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't stop talking to her'." Emmett said, joining the conversation now. I punched his shoulder, hoping that he would just behave himself for a second.

"Don't worry about him. I'm Bella." I said.

"Cool. You heading to the party?" He asked, and I smiled nodding my head. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Sweet." Was all he said, and I turned back around. Emmett's eyes were hard, as we got off the elevator.

"I'm already hating this Isabella. Now I have two guys asses I have to kick, while were here." Emmett said lowly to me, since there were people behind us. I myself was starting to feel excited over this party.

If you had known me in my life, I hate party's. I think there out of control, and I never wanted to be in one. So I was wanting to enjoy myself this once, and I was going to, and ignore most of Emmett's comments.

"You don't have too. Your making this really dramatic." I said.

"You are going to be in my view, all tonight you got it? And as soon as I think somethings gone too far, I'm taking you the hell out of there." Emmett directed, and by the tone in his voice I knew he was serious. I wouldn't doubt him really.

"Yes Emmett." I sighed.

"I'm just thinking of you Isabella. I don't want something bad to happen to you." Emmett suddenly said, in a soft caring voice.

"Thank you." I said grateful to know that I wasn't the only one that possibly cared for the other person. How horrible that would be, knowing all through my life, that I'd be tortured of the thought that he never cared for me. Maybe it didn't have to be love, but anything would be better than nothing.

We followed the small group of people in front of us, to the party. Everyone was giggling or laughing. The door opened, and on the other side was Jacob. He was wearing jeans, and a tight shirt that was plain for the most part. Even though, I was despising him at the moment, he still looked good in anything.

"Welcome," He greeted the same thing as everyone went passed him. "Oh hey Bella. Didn't think you were going to come." he said casually, and he should. I mean he did have a girlfriend after all, and I was probably just going to be a friend with him or something. I didn't know.

"Yeah, well I'm here...with Emmett." I felt the need to say that.

"Yes I see. Well your looking great, why don't you come in." He steeped aside for us, and a few other people followed in after us.

Jacob must have moved a lot of stuff aside, for the party to take place. The room was darkened, with some lights above that were different colors. Music was blasting through speakers, and the room had a very party-y vibe to it.

"Isabella, how are we gonna dance?" Emmett laughed, as we looked to see the people already start to grind each other.

"We'll find a way to make it work." I laughed with him, and walked out to the center circle were everyone was. As I quickly looked around, I could tell that we weren't in a hotel room. It was more like a room that was designed for party's.

Where me and Emmett were- the ground was cold tile, like the floors you saw in a dance club. I was glad to see that this was more casual party than some costume thing. Many of the girls were wearing jeans, and just short shirts to go with it. I didn't feel too sluttish, around them.

"Your the most beautiful girl I see in this room." Emmett said in my ear, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, cause the song switched to something slower.

I laughed nervously. "Why would you say that? I see plenty of cuter girls in here than me." I said, seeing all the pretty girls. I mean...could he really not see them?

"Yeah your right there _cute_, but I said you were beautiful. To me theres a difference."

I shook my head against his chest. "Nah, I'm just cute. I could never be beautiful...like Lauren. She might be trashy, but she was born beautiful. Or like your adopted sister Rosalie. Now she's something else." I was dreaming on, what it must be like to wake up and hear how beautiful, or pretty you were. That'd be nice.

"Isabella," Emmett sighed sounding frustrated almost. "Your just so absurd, it makes me want to yank my hair out. You really _are _beautiful, even if you don't see it. Inside and out. I know that may sound corny, but it's true." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Thank you Emmett." But I felt like a 'thank you', wasn't that right of a response. I just wasn't used to hearing this kind of stuff, especially if it was coming from Emmett.

_Say you love him._

No, I thought back. I can't...not right now. Anything but right now. Let me have some peace, before I open my heart up to him. _He might love you back...but you won't know until you admit your love for him. _I kept refusing against that idea. Give me time.

A faster more up-tempo song came on, and everyone started grinding again. I laughed, and turned myself around. Which wasn't easy, but I somehow managed. I never danced like this before, so I was already apologizing ahead of time to Emmett that I couldn't dance real good like this.

"Just follow the beat Isabella." Emmett said, and before you knew it, I was dancing. Okay maybe it was a whorish dance, but I couldn't care. I was grinding against Emmett with my ass, and I felt powered. I couldn't help but laugh as I was though. You had to see the awkwardness, of grinding up against the guy that had despised you since kindergarten.

"That's it Isabella. You know what your doing." Emmett laughed, as I pushed my ass harder against him.

I then bent farthest down, my ass remaining against him, and I did that thing, when you rub your ass up your man, as you stood back up again. Emmett seemed to like that a lot.

"God Isabella." Emmett groaned, as I went back to grinding. The cuffs weren't getting that much in the way, which I was thankful. I needed as much freedom as I could at the moment, as I did the dirty dancing.

When the song changed again, I instantly knew what it was.

_(A/N Song: Undead by Hollywood Undead)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,_

_Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,_

_'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway. _

"Oh my gosh I love this song!" I squealed, as I started jumping up and down with everyone else to the song.

Emmett slowly started to like the song, and danced with me.

_I got one thing to say to punks ass who hate,_

_muthafucker You better watch what you say._

_From these industry fucks,_

_To these faggot ass punks,_

_You don't know what it takes,_

_To get this motherfucking truck._

I was singing along, since I knew all the lyrics. I think I played this song on my iPod, a couple hundred times a week. It was so addicting. I was glad to see that Emmett was liking the song, and he pretty much had the whole chorus down. I was banging my head, and just totally in the mood to dance my ass off.

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,_

_Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,_

_'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_I'm getting used to this nuisance,_

_And all the fags badmouthed this music,_

_How fuckin' stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,_

_You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it._

_I took the chance, I played the bill, I nearly died for this music._

_You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,_

_Your tempting me to run my mouth, call you out on this bitch!_

_How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this?_

_You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,_

_What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?_

_What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?_

_Bitch. I've been working at this ever , since I was a kid,_

_I played a million empty shows to only family and friends._

_What kind of person get disembandoned and deserves to get big?_

_I hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips._

_This is as worse as it gets._

_This verse is over, I quit._

_Signed Charlie scene on your girlfriend's tits._

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,_

_Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,_

_'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_(Undead!)_

The song played for another minute or so, then the last chorus and lines played.

_(Undead!)_

_You better get up out the way,_

_Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today,_

_Ya no, I don't give a fuck what you think and say,_

_'Cause we gonna rock this whole place anyway._

_Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)_

_See you drop when we drive by, (by) (Undead!)_

_Motherfucking time to ride, (ride,) (Undead!)_

_Watch you fucker's just die, (die) (Undead!)_

"Now that's my kind of music." Emmett laughed, probably referring to all the cussing in that song.

I laughed with him and shook my head. "Yeah its pretty good." I agreed, the song still playing in my head. "What time is it Em?" I asked, feeling slightly exhausted. I needed well more wanted something to drink.

"A little past nine thirty, baby." He said, and I got a gay smile on my face. He called me baby, and that had a major effect on my heart. Why couldn't I have him?, I thought angrily. _Because you won't let him in. _

"Oh shut up!" I grumbled loudly.

"I'm sorry." Emmett said, sounding hurt. Whoops.

"Oh sorry Em, I was talking to myself." I apologized, then mentally thought wow I'm a dumb ass. I just told him that I talked to myself. Yeah, every man's dream girl that talked to herself.

"Oh...okay." He smiled.

"How are you guys doing?"Jakie- oops, I meant Jacob asked, standing near us.

"Good." I replied, and held onto Emmett.

"Yeah, thanks. Also for the dress code advice, for Isabella." Emmett said, and Jacob's eyes widened slightly. I cringed, he must of said something bad in that note. Because Jacob, obviously had the look that he didn't want Emmett to have read it.

Proves you right, jerk.

"Oh, uh...your welcome?" He stuttered, looking embarrassed.

Emmett's jaw tightened, and now I really only _could _imagine what that note must of said. Dang it, I should have read it.

"Yeah, I think I'm more of a fan of blue though." Emmett said to him, and all I could do was stare at him confused. A fan of blue? A fan of what? What was the blue for?

Jacob gulped.

_Emmett's POV_

_----------------_

As I looked at Jakie that note flashed through my mind. What a sick pervert, and yet here I was because of Isabella. I wished I never brought that party thing up, and lied about what that note said. Oh, how I wished. I was upset to know that Isabella still wanted to go to this party, even when I mentioned that it was _his _party...maybe that's why she agreed.

I didn't know if that was it, but whatever it was made me upset. Anywhere but here, with the horny kid. Jakie walked up to us, and again that note flashed in my head, making me want to tackle the crap out of him.

_Hey Bella,_

_I'm sorry you left so early in the restaurant. I'm curious what got you out in such a hurry. I hope it wasn't the food. _

_Anyway theres a party tonight. Down near the lobby, you'll see the room. It's by the work room, at the right. Across the door it says, "Ball room". Yeah, I couldn't get anywhere else available._

_It starts at nine. It's okay to be a few minutes late, just as long as I get to see you there. You won't have any problem getting there, and if you do just follow the crowd._

_You should wear what I saw you in earlier today. But if your interested in me, you shouldn't wear anything underneath those clothes. Or, I am a fan of lingerie. Purple is one of my favorite colors. _

_I would like to see you there alone, but if that guy that follows you needs to come along, you can just get away from him later. While I'm busy being with you, I'm sure he'll be getting in his hooker doses._

_I'm not like that Bella, I'm really not. That girl was an ex of mine, and I was just giving her something she wanted. Trust me though, if your with me, I could never see myself cheating on you. You look perfect._

_Remember, I'm a fan of purple. See you there, sweetheart._

_Yours soon,_

_Jacob Black_

Disgusting piece of crap. Looking at how he came up to us, with a stupid smile on his face, I knew he didn't even consider that I had seen that note. Oh, well buddy your wrong. Prepare for a big ass beating.

"How are you guys doing?" He asked, mainly looking at Isabella.

"Good." Isabella replied, and hugged onto me tighter. I smiled to myself, hell right Jakie Isabella is _mine_.

"Yeah, thanks. Also for the dress code advice, for Isabella." I smirked, watching how his eyes went round. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I read your note that you wrote to Isabella, that said get naked? Yeah, you jackass I must of forgotten.

"Oh, uh...your welcome?" Jakie got embarrassed. And right then I seriously wanted to punch him. Maybe if I could get the cuffs off for one second, I could do a lot of damage. But I was smart enough, not to do anything to him while I was attached to Isabella. I didn't want to risk her getting hurt, when Jakie tried to fight back.

"Yeah, I think I'm more of a fan of blue though." I said, knowing that he'd know what I'm talking about. He gulped, not liking where I had turn this conversation. I hoped he got uncomfortable, because I was going to keep torturing him for awhile for thinking of _my _girl that way.

"Yeah, everyone has different...uh, tastes." He nodded looking nervous. Isabella was staring at me confused, not knowing what we were talking about.

I glared at him, and moved in front of Isabella. I got right in his face. "You better leave her alone. No more little 'love notes', thinking that your going to have her. She's mine." I threatened in a low hard voice, so he heard only. I would regret it, if Isabella heard that I was claiming her.

Jakie seemed to get some confidence when he smirked. "Yeah? We'll see how that'll turn out, when I have her lying in _my _bed. She doesn't like you, your a pathetic whore." He said back, our faces less than an inch apart. I could smell the beer from his mouth. Oh, what a drunk bastard.

I scoffed. "I'm not gonna waste my time with someone who's drunk." I muttered. He wasn't stuttering because he was scared, or nervous, he was stuttering and slurring cause he was _drunk_.

He just laughed, and walked away. Good, that was the best choice for him now. "What was that about?" Isabella asked, meaning what we were talking about.

"I told him to leave you alone." I said.

"Em," She sighed. "What did that note _say_?" She persuaded, trying to get me to say what all of that note said. I knew it must of been killing her, not to know.

"He wanted you to come to this party, wearing nothing under your clothes. And that if you were, wear purple lingerie." I said rushing.

Isabella's eyes turned hard. "All guys want is sex." She said to herself, not asking. She made it a fact. Her words burned my heart, because I thought about how I used many girls for sex. No wonder Isabella hated me so much, because all that Mike ever wanted out of their relationship was sex also.

God, I felt like a lame ass slut.

"Isabella. I know that I'm not the right person to say this, but to guys its not always about sex. With the one-night stands, its just our guys way of experiencing life until our true soul mates come. And when we finally see the girl that gets our attention, not like a crush, but something more eye catching we take our time.

"Don't think that way Isabella. Sex really isn't the only thing we want when it comes to relationships. Yes, that's a fun part of it, but that's not only it." I told her.

"Then why do you only have sex when your in relationships?" She asked, annoyed.

"Because Isabella...it's not really a relationship. I count those more as one-night stands. If I really wanted a relationship with a girl, I wouldn't jump her on the first night. I would dress up, be the perfect gentle man, and make the girl happy. Sex to me, doesn't conclude a relationship." I wondered if that made any sense, to any one.

"I guess that makes some sense." Isabella shrugged. And being Isabella she changed the topic. "Can you trust me for a second so I can go to the bathroom? I really have to go."

"Isabella I do trust you. It's Jakie I don't trust." I said, grabbing the keys from my pocket. I bent down, and unlocked the cuffs.

"Thank you." She sighed, then looked around to find a bathroom. I took my cuff off too, and just held them in my hands as I went to the table where the drinks were. I got myself a cup of punch, ignoring the beer. I wouldn't get drunk when I had Isabella to watch over tonight.

I watched as the crowd danced along to the music. I started to remember what it was like to have Isabella grind on me, and then when she did that dip thing. Ugh, she had to of known that I went hard for her.

I saw where Jakie was at. He was surrounded by a few girls, that were flirting with him. I was glad no one came up to me tonight. Jakie excused himself from the girls, and walked away towards the back. Just like Isabella had.

I left the cuffs on the table, and headed off to follow him. Let someone take the cuffs, as long as I knew Isabella was safe, I honestly couldn't care.

I started to get lost as I pushed through the crowd. Jakie was far in front of me, and shit I soon couldn't see him anymore. I thought for a split second going back, just in case Isabella was standing there seeing the cuffs but no me. Then I thought, no she still must be back here.

I walked on forward, pushing people aside. I was starting to get agitated that this place was bigger than it appeared when you were standing in the front of it. People were giving me looks, and I ignored them.

"Isabella?" I started shouting, the music was so loud I doubted anyone heard me.

"Isabella?" I shouted again, as I made my way further. It had been about ten minutes since I lost sight of Jakie, and fifteen since I've seen Isabella last. My heart started racing, as I prayed that she was okay.

"Fuck," I muttered when I knew I was lost, then shouted. "Isabella? Isabella where are you?"

I then came across a stair case. Why the hell is there a stair case, in a Ball Room? Oh Jesus...

I climbed up the stairs, seeing many small doors aligned up at the sides. I got a bad feeling in my stomach, that Isabella was in this room with some guy, or...Jakie. I swallowed, feeling more panicked as I looked for her.

I didn't bother knocking on the doors when I opened them. I just wanted to know Isabella was safe, and as soon as I found her, we would be going home. She would sleep in my arms tonight, and not someone else.

Every room was empty, and as I came to the last door, there was screaming.

_Bella's POV_

_--------------_

I left Emmett off to look for a bathroom. I was thankful that he didn't become my body guard, and help me find a bathroom. I would've been so embarrassed. As I walked down past the people, I saw the guy that was on the elevator. Edward.

He was laughing, having a good time as he talked to his friends. He noticed me, and his smile got bigger. Oh boy, I thought.

"It's Bella!" He cheered, and pulled me into a hug.

Yeah...no weirdness there.

"Uh, hi." I laughed at him.

"What'cha doing? Havin a good time?" He asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled and giggled.

"Yeah I am. Thank you."

"That's cool. Here, I wanna introduce you to some of my peeps." He was leading me to a group of people. This guy had a strange personality, but I was enjoying it. He was fun, and I liked fun people.

"This is Alice Masen, my sister. She's the dumb one." He pointed out the short pixie girl, with black spiky hair.

"Hey!" She shouted and slapped his arm. He smiled.

"Sorry, sis. And this is Jasper, we just met him." He pointed at the guy, that had shaggy dirty blond hair. He was cute.

"Hey." He said shyly, with a southern accent.

"You have a nice accent." I commented meaning it.

"Whoa girl, he's mine." The pixie girl said, serious but in a teasing voice. I knew she wasn't being mean. She interlocked there arms, as if they were walking down an aisle, and she winked at me with a smile. She was cool.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean anything by it." I assured, with a giggle.

"Don't worry...I enjoy sharing." She started laughing at her sex joke, and I joined her. She seemed really nice, and I was already liking her.

"Yeah we'll have to experiment sometime with my guy in the mix." I said with a wink of my own. This teasing, flirting thing was really fun.

"Oh, and who is your guy?" She smiled, and I felt my heart sink. I just realized that I had said I had a guy, and I thought I did for a second thinking of Emmett...but in sad reality he wasn't mine.

"Sorry...I thought I did for a second. I really don't." I smiled uncomfortably.

"That's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed. Who are you after? That Jacob kid?" She waggled her eyebrows at me, and I laughed.

"Um no. It's actually the guy I'm cuffed with. Emmett...he was the guy that was standing next to me on the elevator." She was just so, happy and a cool personality that I couldn't help but tell her. I hoped that me and her were going to be good friends...that's what I needed now at days, a good girlfriend to talk to. Too many guys in my life.

"Yeah, I saw him. He's really fine." She winked again.

"Is something wrong with your eye tonight?" I teased, and we all laughed.

"I think there is. I keep seeing way too many hot guys." She sighed, looking around at the people. She obviously didn't have the problem of talking this openly in front of this Jasper guy that I think was her boyfriend. But I got to admit that its pretty cool, if he doesn't mind as long as he knows she's his.

I don't know why I liked examining other peoples' relationships. Maybe because I was dyeing with out one.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?" Jacob suddenly asked from behind me. His breath smelt like beer. Yuck.

"Sure." I said uneasy, thinking of what Emmett had told me what that letter said.

"I'll see you guys around." I said to the group, and they all smiled nodding.

Jacob didn't say anything as we walked away from them, and towards the farthest corner in the room. I still really needed to take a piss, and I was uncomfortably holding it in.

Jakie was swinging the beer bottle in his palm, and I smirked. I was grateful that I didn't drink. Jakie looked at me from under his eyelashes, and a intense frown on his face. I just looked at him.

"Bella?" He asked, and I felt like that was dumb. I was right there in front of him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know Emmett was going to see that note."

"Yeah, neither did I." I sighed, and scratched my head.

"Listen..." He started to slur, and I wanted to walk away.

"Sorry, Jacob. I really don't want to listen. I'm going."

"But I thought you wanted to talk." He said a bit confused.

"Not really. Bye." I walked away from him, and headed to were I remembered seeing Emmett last. I was, and being shoved by people. Th space was sorta tight, in between everyone.

I felt my head start to spin, as I looked at everyone. I was trying to find Emmett, and with all the other people, it hurt my head. I knew I was getting more lost, within the crowd, but I did my best to push my way through everyone.

I had no clue how I ended up in the kitchen, I didn't even know that there could be a kitchen in this place. Was this secretly someones apartment? At least the kitchen wasn't that crowded only a few people were in here.

I smelt something burning though, and instinctively my eyes snapped to the stove. Nothing was on it, and I felt my eyebrows pull together. The burning smell got worse, and as I was about to ask one of the random girls hanging around a small table, Jacob spotted me and came up to me. I repressed the groan that I wanted to do, I guess now would be a really good time to tell Jacob how I felt for Emmett, and tell him to leave me alone.

"I really think if you will just listen to me." Jacob started saying with slurry words. He didn't have a beer bottle in his hands though, this time.

"Go ahead then. Talk." I commended, and leaned up against the small counter, that was next to the stove and oven. The burning smell got worse, and I quickly looked over at my side, but I saw nothing cooking or anything that would cause it.

"Well...you seem really interesting." He whispered, leaning forward, his face very close to mine. I regretted where I was, and wished that I could take a few steps back away from him.

"Thanks." I whispered back, his face really too close to my liking. He smiled, the scent of the alcohol stronger. I came close to gagging it was so gross.

"See? Maybe if we hung out again sometime soon, we could really get to know each other."

For a drunk person, he could talk pretty well.

"Sure. But you can stay with your girlfriend, I'm not interested." I said, well I was earlier but after what Emmett told me what was in that note, it...he disgusted me.

"I don't have a girlfriend, honey."

I didn't know what happened next, except that Jacob's lips were smashing onto mine. I gasped from surprise, and his tongue entered my mouth. I wasn't sure what to think, as I pushed him away with all my strength. The only effect that did was take his lips off of mine, and as soon as they were off I spat on the ground.

"Fuck you!" I shouted, and scrunched my hand up, making it into a fist, and punched him right in the nose.

I screamed out in pain, than after that there was screaming from everyone. Jacob looked around confused, wiping the blood from his nose, and I was gasping, desperately trying to figure out why people were screaming.

I knew why I screamed. And why I was now, cradling my hand to my chest.

Emmett had came from god only knows were, and his eyes immediately locked onto my hand. My knuckles were scrapped up, with blood. Both Jacobs and mine. Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks.

Jacob was facing me, so he didn't see Emmett. "Don't be like this honey." He crooned, and gripped my face in his hands taking me by surprise again. I closed my eyes wishing that he'd just kiss me already, so he would stop. I didn't want him to, I was just thinking that if he was then do it quickly.

"Hell no!" I heard someone shout, which I figured out was Emmett. So many people were screaming, and shouting it was hard to recognize his voice, above them and all the booming music.

Jacob was suddenly out of my face, when Emmett had grabbed his collar, yanking him back. Emmett threw Jacob against the wall, and slammed his fist into his face. Jacob I guess was too drunk, to even feel the impact of anything Emmett was doing.

I just stood there, feeling like an ass watching how Emmett was beating him up. I then finally after the fourth punch, got some sense to do something.

"Emmett!" I screamed, and with forgetting about the pain in my hand tried to get Emmett off of Jacob. Jacob then seemed to realize what was going on, a fight with him involved, and punched back.

It soon wasn't only me that was trying to break apart the fight, Edward and Jasper joined in. Alice I think from the corner of my eye, I saw she was just staying away. Shaking badly with tears escaping her eyes.

"Guys! Cool it!" Jasper was busily trying to get Jacob away. Emmett got another punch in at Jacob.

With me and Edward on Emmett's back, pulling him away, he shook us off, making me stumble backwards. Emmett than pounced at Jacob, and then they were both on the floor, punching and shouting cuss words at each other. Complete chaos.

When Edward got Emmett to get pulled up onto his feet, Jacob jumped up and started swinging his punches again. I then figured we had enough of this, and I did the most stupidest thing I think there was to do.

I got in the middle.

Getting in between them, was difficult enough, and there was so many thought's going through my head, I had no clue how I was functioning. Standing in the middle now, I pushed Emmett away then turned around, getting ready to push him back also, when Jacobs punch, that was meant for Emmett came to my face.

I knew I screamed loudly, literally flying backwards in the air, crashing into something. I heard faintly the sound of glass breaking as I landed, and I felt my back suddenly get really hot.

I was getting disoriented, loosing a lot of blood. So many people were screaming that I couldn't take it. There screams were panic, and people were shouting incoherently in my ear.

"Call the ambulance!"

"She's loosing blood from her head!"

"Do something!"

"I think she blacked out!"

I then knew that I was in the state of blacking out. But I quickly got back awake when I felt my back burn.

I screamed. "My leg! It burns!" I shouted, not knowing who could hear me.

The worst thing I could've heard this night. I did.

"Her leg! It's on fire!"

How the fuck is my leg on fir-

I wrenched my eyes open, seeing bright flames all around me. People were jumping over me, saving themselves from the fire. Something in the place got into flames, and now I knew that this whole place was going to burn down.

I looked to see that it was my foot that had cached on fire, and my shoe was in red flames. I kicked the shoe off, and stumbled to get up. My body was covered in sweat, my hair matted to my face, the air to thick to breathe in.

I started coughing, feeling all the blood that I lost from my head, all over me. It was on the floor, on my clothes, and stained my body with its red color. As the fire was surrounding me, I did what I could to get out.

And as I started to run, someone pushed me back. Someone, had pushed past me, to get by, and I was just so weak. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't do anything. I fell to the floor, an almost lifeless heap, the fire air making my breathing burn.

Most of my vision, started tweaking out. I was gasping for my air, more blood just pouring from my head, and I lost my focus. Things became blurry, and my head got dizzy, so I closed my eyes.

The last thing I could remember was that I was thinking of something.

My love for Emmett Cullen, and that he made it out of the fire.

Alive.

_Emmett's POV (takes place when Isabella gets in between the fight)._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I was in such a pissed off mood, that I couldn't even describe the outrage I had for this guy. And now I was finally getting what I wanted, and kicking his ass. It was better than imagined, since he was drunk and fought back like a pussy.

He tried to kiss Isabella, and that was what set me off. Then I remembered her hand, and maybe he already had kissed her. Getting a chance in when she least expected it, and got what he wanted. That made me more mad, and I let it show in my punches.

I swear he would of been dead, if people would've let me hit him. That kid in the elevator, I believed was Edward was trying to pull me back. It was like, 'What the hell man?', let me kill the bastard. Then there was Isabella, and she was crying out, trying to get us to stop. And I would of had...if we weren't so far into it already.

Isabella pushed her way past us, somehow standing in between me and Jakie. This shocked me, so that when Isabella pushed me back, I did go backwards. Not thinking that Isabella would have done that.

She turned to face Jakie, right when his fist came to her face. I felt my heart stop, when Isabella got punched. Not only that, she flew. The impact of that punch was so strong that she got thrown backwards, falling in the air, and she crashed right into the oven, stove thing.

That's when shit got out of control.

People suddenly started shouting for ambulances, and screaming at the look of Isabella. Her head smashed into the door of the oven thing, which caused the glass shattering everywhere. Since it was her head that took the fall, her head was bleeding an unbelievable amount.

Within a second, the floor was a pool of her blood. Her eyes were closed, but I could tell that she was awake, and alert of what was happening. I got in control of myself and started to move when to top the shit off that was happening already, a fire started.

The fire set ablaze, engulfing the kitchen with, red and yellow lights. I gasped, seeing the sight of it. I had never really seen fire in my life before, so it was shocking.

And my Isabella was in the mix.

"My leg! It burns!" I heard her tortured scream. My heart was pounding horribly, my head was the same as my heart.

"Her leg! It's on fire!" A stranger had called out, but from were I was I couldn't see where she's at. People hurriedly shoved their way to get out, and I heard the sound of the ambulance. But all that was on my mind was saving Isabella.

I went against the crowd, not caring about the fire. Isabella was more important than any part of me that I'd be risking doing this. I went to were Isabella was, right as she kicked off her shoe that was on fire. My eye's lunged out of my sockets, thinking about the burning.

She got up, and I jumped back from the flames. Okay, I wasn't that brave. Isabella was up against the wall, and I got my bravery that a man was supposed to have, and ran through the fire. Damn, I was lucky not feeling anything.

Somebody ran by Isabella, making her stop. She fell to the ground, when I came to grab her. Blood was everywhere, and you could smell how strong it was, even with the fire.

"Man get out!" A scream flashed by my ear, as someone ran by.

I bent down ready to get Isabella finally, when the paramedics came running through the house. I picked her up, running to get out of there. Let the paramedics take care of the other people.

"Sir, hand her off to me." A guy with a gas mask directed, referring to the blacked out Isabella in my arms.

"No, I can get out!" I shouted, choking on the air. The noise in the place was unbelievable.

"Son, it's my job! Randy take this kid, I got the girl!" This guy shouted, taking my love that I risked my life for out of my hands.

"Come on kid, let's go." This guy I guess named Randy said, and for the first time that night I felt exhausted. Like an almost fainting feeling.

"You better take care of her! Please, help her! She's loosing blood! Help her!" I was shouting at the guy that held my Isabella, while fighting with Randy to get away from him.

"It's my job kid, I won't let her die." He said calmly, and walked out of the room from me.

Die?

"Kid calm down! Your girl is fine!" Randy grunted keeping me, in a interlock with his arms.

"The cuffs!" I suddenly shouted remembering.

"Wha-"

I broke free from his grasp, and I wish someone would of told me why I fucking cared about the cuffs? I mean, there's a freaking fire, Isabella almost burned to death, and I was worrying about the cuffs? I needed help.

I jumped through the debris that was on the floor, looking for them. On the ground, away from the main flames of the fire, a silver thing caught my eye. Yes! I grabbed them, not realizing how bad I was coughing. I needed to get the hell out of here.

A few other paramedics, and cops were sweeping across the place to make sure they had gotten everyone. As I was running, I past some firefighters, that brought in a hose, and extinguishers. Good for them.

When I ran out of that room, I entered the lobby. Now I thought _inside _the room was chaos...shit, inside that room didn't even compare to half of the chaos that was happening out of the room, and in the lobby.

The people were crying, shocked, or just plain confused. I noticed that Edward kid once again, that was with two other people. A girl that was short, and had black spiky hair. Then there was this guy, that was comforting her. He had longer hair, that was dirty blond.

"Where's Isabella?" I shouted, when I came up to a cop.

"Isabella who?" He asked.

"Isabella Swan? I need to know where she's at." I demanded, looking around the lobby. Everyone you could think was in the small packed space of the lobby, plus all the extra stuff. There were a lot of Aid people, and a few people were being put on gurney's.

And that's where I found her.

Isabella still passed out, was being placed onto a gurney. A lump in my throat appeared, when I looked at her. I ran up to her, leaning over the gurney.

"Oh Isabella." I whispered, the tears coming to my eyes.

"Uh, kid. I think you might have to go to the hospital too. Your bleeding pretty bad, from your nose." Another paramedic said.

"Okay, as long as you keep me with _her_." I motioned to my girl.

"Yes...um, the cuffs?" He questioned, and the cuffs were hanging loosely in my hands.

"Yeah, can you hold onto them for me?" I handed him the cuffs anyway, spotted a gurney a foot away from me, and got on without the permission.

"Sir?" The guy asked me, but I was already dead asleep, unable to responded.

----------------------------

Thank you for reading the chapter! I know it was getting really long. :)

This chapter to me, is by far one of my favorites.

So, please do review.

Let's try to get a total of 200 reviews, before I post the next chapter. Okay?

Again, review!

Till the next chapter of Cuffed To You,

-Emmettslover


	10. Say Hello To America's Garbage

Okay, I am truly sorry for confusion. I have changed my PenName to something more unique. I was seeing a lot of names along the same lines as 'Emmettslover'. So to make myself, my own I changed it to Ping-pongplayer.

It's a little inside joke me and my friends have, so I just thought of it and decided to have it as a PenName for FanFiction.

If I have reviewed your story, don't get confused with the 'Emmettslover' thing. I apologize for this.

My name won't change for a good long time now.

Moving on, I want to say thanks. You guy's support for this story, is really amazing. I keep on getting so many reviews, and it makes my day.

Thank you.

Enjoy the chapter!

---------------------------

You know when you read in a book, when people wake up in a hospital they all say the same thing? There's an annoying beeping sound, your in an uncomfortable position, and theres that bright light? It was pretty damn hilarious to know that, that was what I was experiencing.

It was a little different from that though. Like they never told you how _really _annoying a beeping sound could be, when you had the most painful headache. And the light was so bright that I couldn't even open my eyes, I needed more time than usual to adjust to it. I was in confusion, and I couldn't remember a thing.

That scared me.

I started twisting around in the cover sheets, desperately hoping that I'd recall something that had happened that wound me here. There wasn't a way to describe how it felt, to know that you were in a hospital, and not know _how _you got there. The only thing I could remember was that I was signed up for a show, with Emmett. I couldn't remember what the show was about, I couldn't remember how long it's been since we signed up...I just couldn't remember anything.

"Honey stop moving around." A soft voice commanded. I got terrified, not liking that word. _Honey_. I just didn't like it, and it gave me a weird feeling to be called it.

I whimpered in response, my eyes remaining closed.

"Bella?" A voice sobbed then, and my brain gave me a second of recognition, but it disappeared right as it came. I whimpered again, seeming that was the only thing I could be able to do. There wasn't enough energy for me to even speak.

"It's okay now. Your going to be okay." That same voice cried.

Come on, I thought angrily. I know it. Please let me remember...nothing.

"We're going to knock her out again so she can get some sleep. We can't have her exhausting herself at this state, it might risk more brain damage." The little voice that had said to stop moving, told to the person that was crying.

What did that person mean? I was fine, I didn't have brain damage...no, I knew I didn't. I might have a hard time remembering but I'm not in anyway brain damaged. I wanted to say something like that, but again I just couldn't.

That's when it hit me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't remember, no matter how much I tried. I couldn't even open my mouth to breathe through my mouth properly, or open my eyes to see these people. All I could remember was Emmett, and a damn show, but that didn't fit together the pieces in my head, to figure out what was going on. What was happening, and why I was here.

I am brain damaged.

I got real panicky, and started tossing in the sheets. I heard the heart monitor pick up with the beeping sound, as my heart race increased. I felt it pound in my chest, making my breathing hurt. There was a mask on my face, giving me oxygen, and a terrible thought came to my head. Could I not breathe on my own anymore?

I cried out, tearing that thing off my face. And as painful, and hard it was, I _made _my eyes open. I was in a hospital bed, and my eyes spotted an older man, his brown eyes that resembled mine was splotchy and red. As I looked at him more closely, I knew it was my dad.

"Dad!" I screamed, ready to jump off that bed.

"She can talk! I thought-" My dad suddenly said to the nurse I now noticed, she was looking at me with shocked eyes too.

"Terry! Come in here quick! I need three doses of morphine stat! Ryan tape her down, she's risking it!" The nurse instructed yelling loudly.

I was a little bit slow, with seeing things now, I noticed. Like it took a longer time for my brain to process something, like when two people came running in through the door. My dad got up, giving them room to get to me.

"No! No! No!" I repeated over and over again, when the guy leaned over me, to pin my hands down. I was so freaking weak, that I couldn't really fight against him. Which made me mad. Why was I so weak? Why did they say I had brain damage? Why didn't they want me to be awake?

"Let-" I was ready to say 'let go', but I felt a block in my brain.

"Terry she's convulsing!" I heard the guy shout, and I collapsed onto the bed. There was no strength for me to do anything anymore.

"I got it! Ryan take that catheter out!"

"No, let's not do that! Her lungs can get blocked up!" Said one of them, that I didn't have a clue who it was.

"Why aren't you guys _doing _anything?" My dad shouted at them. Thanks dad, I said internally.

"Sir, you have to get out now! Let them handle it!" A body guard I think, said hurriedly to my dad, dragging him out.

That was pretty close to the last thing I heard, then I felt. The last thing I felt, was a sharp needle being stabbed straight into one of my vains, and a wire tube being shoved down my throat. That's when I got the feeling of air again, and realized they did that because I _wasn't _breathing earlier.

I always thought someone would know if they couldn't breathe. I was wrong.

_Emmett's POV_

"The fire was caused by a cigarette." A man's voice said.

"But _how_? Is what I'm asking. Okay, so if the fire was caused by a cigarette, there had to be something to ignite it and cause that big of a fire. There wasn't any carpeting near that cigarette, and if there was it would have taken slightly longer for the flames to get that high and big so fast." A womens voice persisted, and the voice sounded very familiar.

I tried to get my brain to think of who it was, but it was like there was this block and I just couldn't pinpoint it. I knew that voice, I repeated and thought harder. Nothing was coming to mind.

"Ma'am the investigation is still going. We can't figure it out all in one second."

"What do you mean 'one second'? It's been three days and this is the only information you have given me so far. It's ridiculous." The girls voice said clearly unhappy.

Wait...three days?

I remembered the fire, but I knew it wasn't three days ago. It was like ten minutes ago, when I had lied my head down. Where was this girl getting three days?

"Court officials have set the limits on what _we _know. As in we, I meant the hospital. If your truly looking for your information go down to the police station. I'm sure they'd love to help you out."

"I can't go anywhere until my brother wakes up. Which you said should of been yesterday. Hello?" She said sarcastically. "It's today now and he still is lying here like a dead person."

Ah, I knew who it was now. It was my sister Rosalie. I wondered how she found out so quickly. Maybe the police told her, I didn't know.

"He's better than the others. Be great full."

"I know, I wasn't implying that. I was saying-"

"Rose shut-up." I croaked interrupting her, while rubbing my eyes.

"Maybe it was better if he stayed dead," I heard her mutter under her breath, before she cheerfully said. "Someone's awake!"

I smirked, telling her I heard that comment. I opened my eyes, squinting. The light was really bright in hospital rooms.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I groaned, and sat up. Which was pretty difficult.

My whole body was sore, and I felt like I slept on needles last night, with the way my back was feeling. Everything was stiff, and moving hurt like hell. My throat burned, as I coughed. As I looked at my hands I saw many small cuts. Nothing too bad.

"How's my annoying out of control big brother?" She joked, and sat on the foot of the hospital bed.

I looked to see a doctor leaving the room. He was the one that Rosalie was talking to then, I guess.

"I feel like shit. What happened after they sent me here?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's see," She thought for a second. "Well when you got here, you were doing fine. They said you lost a good amount of blood though, to of knocked you out conscience. The burns on your arms are very minor, and will disappear after time. So you got out of there pretty damn well, compared to that Bella chick." She laughed bitterly. It wasn't really funny.

Oh shit, Isabella.

"How is she? Did they stop the bleeding? Is she awake? Has she already been discharged? Did she even make it here? Have you seen her? Is her dad here?" I rambled as many questions as I could with one breath.

"Let's just say-"

"No," I interrupted. "let's not jut 'say', tell me. How is she? How badly is she hurt?" I didn't have time for sugar coated excuses, that would make me feel better. I needed the truth, so that way I could deal with it. I didn't want Rosalie to tell me that she's perfectly fine, that she's healthy and turned out to be just fine with no complications. I wasn't in the mood for that crap today.

"Okay," She sighed, and pushed her long blond hair behind her ear. "She is a hundred times worse than you are. She lost way to much blood, they had to do five transfusions to make up for it. No she's not awake, shes passed out cold and barely breathing. Her lungs are badly inflamed from all the smoke. She has a pretty bad concussion, and from what the doctors said she probably won't remember anything, or _anyone _for a good week or more."

"Fucking god." I groaned in emotional pain, and covered my face with my hands, so Rosalie wouldn't see how my eyes turned watery.

"She is _alive_. Remember that." Rose said softly, scooting up to me and rubbed my back in comfort.

"I caused it." I sobbed, not giving a flying fuck anymore.

There was so much guilt I was feeling, that I couldn't feel anything else. The physical pain was gone, but turned to guilt. Everything was guilt now. I couldn't believe, and god knows I didn't want to, about how I could've of done that to her. I just let it happen, and I didn't do anything fast enough to save her.

Here I was perfect, and made it out of that fire with a couple of _scratches_. While Isabella suffered from a concussion, and it was my fault now that she wouldn't be able to remember anything.

All that happened was _my _fault.

"No Emmett, don't think that way. It wasn't your fault that she is hurt. The only thing you did was help get her out of that fire _alive_. If you ran out there to of saved yourself, the paramedics would have gotten there but she would of been _dead_. There wouldn't of been any hope."

"Don't say that." My voice grew higher. "Don't say that I wasn't the one to blame for this shit. I caused it all, and I know I did. I might not of caused that fire, but if I could of made sure Isabella was out of the way during that fight, we wouldn't be here." I wiped away my tears.

"Stop it Emmett. I want you to stop right now with all of this negative crap. She's alive, your alive, and everyone made it out of that fire _alive_. We are so lucky that the only thing that happened, was that people got some injuries out of that. We're lucky that everyone survived, and made it out pretty decent. Be thankful Emmett."

"I am." I whispered, and didn't add what I was originally going to. I wasn't going to say anything more negative stuff like she wanted to. I would wallow and mourn in my guilt later, when she was away.

"Good. I'm going to wake mom up, she's already going to be upset that I didn't scream through a blow horn when you did." She rolled her eyes. Sorta funny how we both had that same bad habit.

"Mom's here?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course she is, you dope. I thought you knew Esme better than that." Rose teased, and slapped my arm playfully.

"I do." I laughed.

Rose smiled then leaned in to kiss my forehead. "I really am glad your okay." She said, then got up to leave. I sighed when the door closed, and for one small second I forgot about Isabella's health.

My girl was somewhere in this hospital half dead, and I was the one that caused it. As I waited for my mom, I wondered if Isabella was going to forgive me. Probably not, because if I was her I would tell myself right in the face, to fuck off.

She wouldn't even remember me though. God, that pain was worse than you could imagine. Having the one that you loved for, not even remember who you were, and what your name is. And then for my baby to have to go through that. I couldn't imagine not knowing someone who knew me, and I had to apologize because you just couldn't remember who they were. How sad.

I ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times. I could already tell, that it was messy and all over the damn place. Besides me wanting Isabella to be okay and healthy, I also really wanted a shower.

"My baby boy!" My mom cheered tearfully, bursting into the room. I laughed, as she hugged me. I patted her back, hopefully she would stop crying. I hated when my mother cried, or anyone for that matter. It made me uncomfortable because I never knew what to do.

"I'm fine, stop crying." I assured her. She nodded her head, sniffing as she sat in front of me.

"Are you sure? Do you have a headache? A fever?" She placed her hand on my forehead to see. She seemed satisfied with my temperature, and dropped her hand. She wiped her tears, and ran her fingers through her hair. I knew I got that from her.

"Yes, I'm good. Hungry though." I chuckled patting my stomach. I felt so empty without anything to digest on.

"Okay I'll go get you something." I nodded in thanks, and she got up to leave just like Rosalie did.

After an hour when I had gotten my food, and eaten all of it-a hamburger, salad, fruit bar and milk-, I started asking questions. I was now just awaiting my answer, when I asked my mom how long I had really been here.

"Three days honey." She answered softly.

"How did that fire start?" I then asked, barely remembering what Rose and that doctor was saying...something about a cigarette?

"Well, they aren't completely positive yet. But with what they told us, it wasn't a planned fire. So that's good, no one intentionally did something to try to hurt people."

I scoffed, thinking of Jakie. Yeah, he wasn't intentionally trying to take advantage of Isabella. I shook my head slightly thinking of him. I hoped he got out worse than I did. _No_, my conscience told me. _Don't wish for that. You were raised better._

I smirked at my conscience, and ignored it. Of course I wasn't wishing that he was dead. But I was wishing that he rotted for a good few months. When my and Isabella got out of this hospital, we had to be transfered to a new hotel or something. That is if they'd still let us do the show.

A panic hit me. If they didn't let us finish the show, that would mean me and Isabella would be apart. I wouldn't see her again, and that scared the shit out of me. What was I going to do? I couldn't think of not seeing her, I needed to be with her. I just needed to.

That would mean I'd have to tell her I loved her, and needed to be with her before they told us the news that we couldn't do the show anymore. And even if they did let us do that show, I would still have to tell her. It was sorta a lose, lose situation.

It could be a win, win also. It would only be a win though, if Isabella wanted me in her life. I guess it all depended on how I played my cards.

"What are you thinking about?" My mom chuckled lightly asking.

"Life." I answered, and sighed.

"Well honey," Esme sighed with me. "it will work out. With Isabella. Your just going to have to give things time."

"Mom, let's say you were in Isabella's place. If there was a fight, you would want to stop it. So you be stupid and get right in between the two that are fighting. You push one of them away, and when you turn around another punch is coming straight at your face. Before you can do anything, you end up flying backwards hitting your head, and cracked your skull.

"Now theres a huge fire that's all around you. You scream out in pain, seeing that your shoe had caught on fire. Your able to kick it off, and get up. Your against the wall, coughing cause you can't get any air but smoke in your lungs. As your bleeding to death, someone comes by you making you unable to get out.

"You fall to the floor, feeling weak and can't go any farther. You pass out...then when you wake up you see that your in a hospital. You can't remember anything at all what had happened, you don't remember who you are, you can't remember who anybody else is either. No matter how hard you actually tried.

"Now what I'm trying to ask is, could you forgive?" I was hoping my mom would be able to answer that. I wanted to know if me and Isabella had a chance with us. I wouldn't know since I'm not a girl, and my mom is so maybe she would have more of an insight to help me out.

"What or who am I suppose to forgive? That all just sounds like an accident." She murmured.

"Would you forgive the person that caused that to happen to you?" I pressed.

"Honey, I see where your going. You did not cause that fire to start, you did not cause Isabella to be in the hospital. There is nothing to forgive from you, because you didn't do a thing. Understood?" Esme said sternly.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"I'm going to leave you be. You really need to think about this. And please understand that you did not cause anything that happened. Because that is the most ridiculous thing for you to say."

"Yeah, yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes at her.

She patted my leg and got up, shutting the door behind her. I looked up at the clock to see how late it was. Damn, I thought. It was almost ten at night. I thought for a couple seconds thinking of ways to go see Isabella.

I could just ask, but they would probably deny it. Damn. I could sneak out. But I would have to be careful of who saw me. That's what I decided to do.

I got out of the bed, and striped out of the hospital gown they had me in. I saw my bag that had my clothes in it and opened it up. I laughed when I saw the cuffs in there too. I pulled out my shorts and shirt, slipping them on.

I opened the door just a little bit, just enough to see who was outside of the room. It was a long hallway, and I saw just one nurse who walked by down it. I took this as my opportunity that I was safe, and walked all the way out of the room.

I walked down the hall casually. I pushed the doors open that led to the lobby and walked out. There was a women that looked tired behind the desk, busily typing stuff on the computer, that didn't even notice me.

A few kids and a couple of adults were also in the lobby. They were sitting down on the chairs, while the kids just played around. I didn't see Rosalie or my mom in sight so I was taking that as good signs.

I pretended to make it look like I just got in the hospital, with walking in a small circle that led me to the desk. I coughed not on purpose, just to clear my throat cause it was hurting, but it also got me the attention of the lady.

She typed for one more second finishing what she was doing, then turned to look at me. Her old eyes swept over my body, and I felt sick. This women was around the ages of sixty and over. And the way her eyes were looking at me were not innocent.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely.

I glanced at her name tag to see her name.

"Well Trudy, I need to find my...sister." I didn't think they were going to let me see her, if I just said that I was her boyfriend or something. The rules of only immediate family, or some shit.

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan." I answered.

The women began typing again on the computer, looking her up. "And what's your name?"

"Uh..." I couldn't say my name, cause I was supposed to be in my room right now. Awh, crap I thought. I need something. I could say something really stupid and they still let me go...but I needed something first.

I looked around the room. I saw a kid with some paper, and was drawing. An idea sparked in my head, and I was good.

"Draw Paper."

"Draw Paper?" She said confused.

"Yes, I am Draw Paper. Please don't judge me." I said, saying it like an insult like a lot of people had teased me out through life, and made it look like they had scared me forever. I was trying to get sympathy.

"Oh of course not. Your sister is in room D102. Have a nice night Draw Paper." She said apologetically giving me my answer.

I bit my lip trying to disguise my laughter, as I walked away. But as soon as I passed those doors, I couldn't help but start. I had laughing tears go down my cheeks, as I past the C's. When I got to the D's, my heart sped up.

I found Isabella's room, and sighed. I straightened myself out, and ran my fingers through my hair a couple of times taking deep breaths.

_She won't even remember who you are_, my mind warned me.

I walked in preparing myself for the worse.

_Bella's POV_

I could feel as I started to wake up again. I didn't really want to, afraid about some other shit that might happen. So I let my eye's remain close, I didn't want to hear them say how I was brain damaged anymore.

Thinking about it made me more scared than I could imagine. I wanted my dad, I wanted Emmett, I wanted my mom...I wanted peace. I wanted them to tell me that I had a nightmare and the fire wasn't real. I wanted someone to tell me that it was all a joke, like Punk'd. That's all I wanted.

I let my mind wander off, about things my mom could be doing. She was in worse pain than I was, and yet here I was complaining about how badly my life sucked. I was a selfish person if I really thought about it, and I didn't want to anyway.

I remembered what it was like when I first saw my mother. She was in the hospital. I felt so jealous, when I got to see all the other girls go off to stores, with their mothers, and shop with them. Everything I did, was with Shawn or my dad Charlie. Don't get me wrong, I loved them with everything I had, I just wished that I had that mother figure.

With Lauren she had a fun time rubbing that in my face. Like this one time...

*_Flashback_*

_"I didn't think you would show up today." Lauren said in a teasing voice._

_Yesterday I was sent home because of Lauren's teasing. I was crying in the bathroom stalls, actually bawling my head off because of this bitch. She had called me useless, and that all I was, was a waste to this society._

_Fuck her._

_"Yeah, sorry Miss, I'm a Bitch, I just didn't want to miss out on the new names that you were going to call me today."_

_I was always the smart mouth, anywhere. I got in a lot of trouble for it back in seventh grade. Well, this was eighth grade and I didn't seem to have made an improvement from it. _

_"Oh goody then." She laughed. I hated her laugh. It felt like every time she did, razor blades were being stabbed at my heart._

_I laughed along with her sarcastically. I slammed the door to my locker, about ready to turn and leave. I didn't need her crap today._

_"Your laugh reminds me of the sounds whales make." She smirked at me. _

_Anything I could do or say to make her feel like crap, I probably did say it. I just hated her, and her group. Whatever you called the four wanna be Lauren girls that followed this slut around._

_"You look like what whales make." I hissed._

_"Whoa now," I heard a voice caution. It was Emmett. He walked up behind Lauren, wrapping his nasty hands around her waste, and kissed her cheek._

_I coughed, showing them how disgusted I was._

_"What's the problem here sweetie?" He asked, throwing his glare in my direction._

_"Your whore Emmett won't leave me alone. So if you could please, get your tramp out of my sight, I think we will all be happy." I growled, my arms tightly folded across my chest._

_The girls that followed Lauren, gave each others looks. They didn't know what to say to that. I didn't even know how I came up with that one._

_"Hey Isabella." He nodded his head._

_"Don't speak to this trash. Baby, she's hurting my feelings." She complained, like she was a baby herself._

_"Oh grow up you pussy." I mocked, making her glare at me._

_Emmett chuckled to himself, but the look Lauren quickly gave him made him shut up._

_"Who's mother has cancer?" She laughed._

_"Mine. Who's mother wishes she could take a gun to her head since she created the easiest lay?" I came back._

_Emmett just looked at me. Lauren I could see, was waiting for Emmett to back her up but he didn't. Instead he agreed with me._

_"You know sweetie, you can be an easy lay. But it's a good thing." He added, and I started laughing._

_"Emmett! What the hell?" She shouted._

_He ignored her, and she went on without waiting for an answer from him._

_"At least I can get laid." She smirked, eying me up and down._

_"Oh I know you can," I nodded my head agreeing with her. Everyone knew she could get laid. _

_"And you-"_

_"What?" I asked innocently._

_Lauren, I thought. Have you ever heard of the 'what' game? I almost smiled._

_"I sai-"_

_"What?" _

_"Listen for a-" She was already loosing this game._

_"What?" I repeated._

_"Fu-"_

_"What?"_

_"Shut the-"_

_"What?" I said again. _

_"You slut!" She yelled, and turned away walking away. I smirked, and started laughing. Oh my, she was fun to mess around with._

_The rest of that day went by pretty smoothly. Both Emmett and Lauren had left me alone. What a dream come true._

_I was on my way home, when I passed other people's lockers. My heart stopped, then dropped to the pit of my stomach._

_Pictures. Everywhere. Fliers. Everywhere. I ripped one of them off a kids locker, as my eyes scanned over it._

_"SAY HELLO TO AMERICA'S GARBAGE."_

_Was the headline. I looked over it, my heart sinking lower and lower. All throughout the page, it talked about me. And that wasn't bad. It was what it said about my mother._

_'Bella has been crying for weeks. It was recently when all of Forks figured out her secret. Her mother has cancer. Poor Bella can't seem to take that, so she says all this crap about other people to make her feel better.' That was one of the paragraphs in the article._

_The pictures were...I couldn't even know how they got them in the first place. One was me in a stall, crying. The other was when I was getting in Lauren's face and talking off. _

_Mother flying fucker._

_I had stormed home that night. I went straight to my room, and grabbed anything that I could lift up and throw it. I ended up smashing the family pictures that were on my wall, and a couple mirrors. I smashed it all, yelling cuss words. Letting my anger out. I hit and punched at the walls. _

_I was a wreck._

_*Flashback Ends*_

I shook my head, and got out of that memory. I hated that day. I think I hated that day, more than any other in my life. Those pictures...those words. It teared me apart, and I couldn't face anyone at school. But I did though, and all day I got dirty looks and whispers behind my back from almost every kid in that school.

I then decided to think about when I first saw my mother again. It was horrible. It wasn't truly the first time I saw my mom, but it was the one that I could remember the best.

It was the day when I think I started hating Shawn.

_*Flashback*_

_"I get to see her today?" I asked Shawn excitedly._

_We were heading to the hospital to visit my mom. Shawn had been telling me that she hadn't been feeling good, and needed to be in the hospital to heal up. I loved Shawn, I loved everyone in my life at the moment._

_Being a nine year old, it was hard not to._

_There was so much in my life, that had to be explored, and everything seemed new. It was like everything was gold in my eyes and I wanted to have it. I wanted everything to be all mine. I laughed at the thought of that._

_"Yeah, you get to see your mom today. But before you do, I need to remind you no sudden movement's okay? And be gently, no trying to attack her. Your dad will be here too." Shawn warned me gently._

_"Got it, dude." I giggled. I was a very cooperative kid, for my age._

_"Then be good today Bella." _

_We got inside the hospital. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of it. Most kids hated going to hospitals but to me, it seemed interesting. It was new stuff, that I wanted to learn about. I wanted to know a lot of stuff._

_Shawn talked for a second or two, to the women behind the desk. She nodded her head a couple of times, and Shawn took off leading the way._

_I was having that nervous, exciting feeling. Like I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I couldn't wait until it did. I wanted to see my mom. I think I had seen her awhile ago, but I couldn't remember._

_I was eager._

_Before we walked in, Shawn knelt on his knee level at my height. Another thing that sucked being a kid, everyone looked down at you. Stupid people making me feel like a short person._

_"Remember, please behave Bella. Please. I know your excited, but it's important that we behave."_

_I nodded my head, at his warning. I got it dude, I said earlier. No need for me to repeat it._

_He nodded back, taking a deep breath before opening the door._

_"Charlie? We're here." Shawn said quietly, as we got in the room._

_There was a lump on the bed, that I barely saw. I assumed she was my mom. Then I recognized my dad. He was sitting in a chair next to the mattress thing. I barely saw over it, and I didn't see anything really._

_"Come here my angel." My dad whispered, with a smile._

_I giggled, and crawled onto his lap. _

_"Is this my little girl?" A delicate voice asked. _

_I looked shyly to the bed. I got to admit I was scared. I had never seen this girl before, and she was my mom. I wasn't used to the sound of her voice, so it made me flinch the slightest._

_"Renee, ain't she grown up?" Daddy chuckled, and pushed my already long brown hair out of my face._

_"I want to hold her." Renee...my mom said softly. It sounded like she was weak._

_"Mommy?" I said in my small girl voice. I sounded like such a child. Ha, I was._

_"Oh my baby girl." My mom started crying, and my daddy set me on the bed._

_My mom was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her face was like diamonds, with the way it seem to shine. Her face was roundish, with bright light brown eyes. Her nose was small, the same with most of her features._

_Her skin was soft, as she wrapped her arms around me. She smiled fondly down at me, her teeth straight and white. _

_"Mommy your beautiful." I commented, and let my fingertips touch her face._

_She felt so unreal._

_"The same with you my princess. Gosh, your just so pretty. I'm jealous." She smiled, laughing._

_"Mommy do you love me?" I asked._

_A tense silence filled the room, but I didn't regret what I asked. My whole life she had left me by myself, and I never had her with me. I wanted her like I wanted my air. I wanted her in my life._

_"Of course my princess. Please, don't ever think that I don't. Your so perfect. I know I haven't been in your life, and when your older you'll understand why. And as you live your life, remember that I love you. I do love you Isabella. I do love you, your my daughter. My one and only." _

_"I believe you." I told her, seeing some tears in my moms eyes. _

_I didn't want her to feel bad. That's horrible._

_"Thank you my princess." She whispered, and kissed my hair. I loved the feeling of being loved. It was something indescribable to know that._

_The beeping sound that I had been hearing for the last six minutes suddenly slowed down. I looked up curiously at my mom, her eyes had shut, and her head had fell back on the pillow. _

_The whole room broke into panic._

_"Shawn get her out!" My daddy shouted at him._

_"Momma?" I whispered, and stroked her cheek. Her face had turned pale._

_"Come on munchkin." Shawn tried to sound jokingly, but it was worried and scared. He grabbed me, carrying me away from my mom._

_"No!" I shouted fussing._

_"Were loosing her heart rate!" A girl shouted, which I was smart enough to know was a nurse._

_Heart rate? Loosing it? What did that mean?_

_"Shit." I heard Shawn mutter under his breath, as he carried me out of that room._

_"No!" I shouted again, and kicked my feet. "I want my mom! Don't make me leave her! I want my mom!" I shouted with my lungs._

_We were out of the room, getting weird looks from other people_

_"Bella be quiet!" He shouted back._

_"No!"_

_"Bella-"_

_"No! I want my mom!"_

_"Bella shut up!" He shouted again, angry now._

_And I did._

*_Flashback Ends*_

I shook my head again against the hospital pillow. I wanted out of that memory also. I was tired of looking back, and remembering how I was taken from my mom like that.

Back then my mom was right. I didn't understand why she was out of my life. I didn't understand why Shawn had taken me out of there. But now I did. I understood a lot of things about my mom.

She had a lot of complications giving birth to me, and almost died right then when I was born. Weeks after I was released from the hospital, she remained there getting sicker and sicker. At first the doctors didn't know what had made her so sick, and that's when she diagnosed positive for lung cancer.

Shawn had yanked me out of that room that day, to spare me of seeing my mom have a seizure. Even though I was grateful I didn't have to see that happen to my mom, I still held a small grudge against him. That was my first day I remembered my mother, and got to see her. And let her hold me. And when I was again taken away from that hope of having a nice life with her, it tore at my heart.

I had moved on from that. And I kept all my problems to myself.

"Isabella?" A man's voice asked me.

"Hmm?" I was being pulled out of my consciousness.

"Oh Isabella!" The voice then cheered. Ah, I knew this voice.

"Em?" I felt so weak to say that. I had felt weaker than before.

"Oh thank god!" I heard tears.

"What?" I mumbled, and opened my eyes.

"Hey baby." He laughed, his blue eyes had never looked so pretty as he stared at me. They were shining, glittering almost as he looked into mine. His facial features were better than I remembered seeing them. Everything about him, seemed better.

"Hi." I smiled. God that hurt to do.

"You remember." A tear slip from his right eye, as he kissed my forehead.

"And your alive." I said blissfully. I remembered when I was thinking about him dieing. The worst imaginable thing.

"With nothing but guilt." He added, having a frown.

"Don't be...Em...I heard them say I'm brain damaged." Yes, I was being selfish again. I wanted to know how I was doing, instead of asking him.

"You did?...You can't be..." He trailed off, horror suddenly coloring his features.

"When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing. Now I'm better, I can...but I heard a nurse say I'm brain damaged. I started freaking out, and then I couldn't breathe and then they held me dow-" My voice was rising with the panick. So was my heart monitor.

"Isabella, shhh. Calm down. Your fine, calm down. Shhh." Emmett soothed, and stroked my hair. And I did. He was very calming when he tries to be.

"Sorry." I gasped lowly. That little speech took shit out of me.

"Awh, tell me later. Go get more rest, your probably feeling exhausted."

"Yeah," I chuckled weakly. "I am. How are you though?"

"A lot better than you are. I snuck out of my room to see you. I don't think there going to be to happy about that." He smiled, his perfect dimples were showing.

"Screw them." I muttered, and he laughed.

"Sleep baby, just sleep." He commanded gently, running his fingers through my hair to push it back.

"Sleep with me?" I asked hopefully then realized how bad that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that." I quickly said, blushing like hell.

Emmett grinned, and laughed shaking his head. "I would of had said yes, if you did mean it that way." He acknowledged me. I blushed worse.

"But we can wait on that offer, I guess." He added, laughing again. I loved his laugh, it was like a little boys. Innocent and sweet, that you would just love to replay it over and over again.

"But...will you be with me tonight? I was starting to think of bad stuff, and I don't want to anymore. Besides I'm not sure if I could fall asleep tonight without you." I was saying honestly.

"Baby I wouldn't of had left anyways. You just saved me a night from sleeping in that hideous chair though." He chuckled, his eyes averted to the chair real quick that was right next to him.

"Thank you." I said, when I felt him walk around getting on the bed.

"No problem." He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist. He felt so warm.

"Now get some sleep." He said in my ear, making it ticklish.

"Right Emmett." I giggled and shut my eyes.

I was half way into sleep when I heard Emmett murmur softly to himself.

"I love you Isabella."

_----------------------------------------------_

Thank you for reading. :)

Yay, there finally getting somewhere! lol :)

The next update will be soon.

Please review.

Till next chapter of Cuffed To You,

*ping-pongplayer


	11. Kissing Marks

This chapter starts out sorta rough, but it gets better towards the end. *wink wink* :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My breathing turned to panting, as I tried to keep my emotions calm. I was pretty confused at the moment on what to do. I mean, was he wanting me to know that I heard that? Or did he not? Did he even mean it the way I'm thinking? Probably, but why would he say that now?

I was really surprised at this. It never really did occur to me, that Emmett could or did love me. I wasn't sure what to say back except I love you too, Emmett. That may work I thought. Maybe that's what he is expecting me to say back.

I took a very deep breath. "Emmett?" I asked his name.

There wasn't a response. My eyebrows knitted, did he fall asleep?

I groaned lightly in pain, as I turned my body the best I could to face him. Ha, I was right. His eyes were closed, and he was sleeping. He looked so freaking adorable asleep, I couldn't even believe it. All I could think was that he did love me, and I loved him back. I was close to waking him back up, so that way before I loosed my nerve I would say that I loved him back. Dammit, for him to fall asleep. It wasn't fair. I wasn't going to be rude, although this thought was tempting, to wake him up again.

I frowned, as I touched his cheeks with my fingertips. I liked the way his face was sculpted, it wasn't like it was symmetrical cause no one did have that perfect symmetrical face, but his was gorgeous. I wanted to press my lips to his, and have him do me right here on the hospital bed. I blushed at my thoughts, thinking how horny I had really become without having any intimate touching in such a long time.

I placed my cheek on top of his, and I whispered in his ear. "I love you too Emmett."

I curled up against him, wrapping my arms as tightly as I could around his strong body. I still felt weak, so my hold on him couldn't be strong. I almost started laughing thinking how he confessed his love for me, than immediately fell asleep. He was probably thinking that I was already asleep, when he said that. Or maybe he didn't mean to say that at all.

I tucked my face under his chin, and closed my eyes again. I really would of hated not remembering him. I was glad that I remembered my dad, but I still didn't really remember. I remembered Emmett, and some of the show but thats it. I knew we had fought, but I couldn't remember the fights that well from a couple days ago. It just didn't register in my brain. And I was okay with that for now, because I didn't want to remember those fights.

_**NEXT DAY (Emmett's POV)**_

"He can be discharged. Bella needs to stay." Some one sighed.

"I can't believe this." Another voice, that was softer. Like a girls voice.

They spoke back and forth.

"Yes, this is unacceptable." Guy sighed.

"I don't think he meant harm. He just wanted to be with her."

"There are rules. We thought he just got up and left the hospital." He growled.

"This is love. He's worried." The girl persuaded.

"It doesn't matter. We don't know how Bella can react to this, I mean does she even know he snuck into her room?"

"I'm sure she does."

"He told the nurse that he was Draw Paper. This guy obviously isn't mature in any way."

"Well he isn't a grown adult. He's eighteen, going onto nineteen. Do you honestly think that he's going to be mature at his age?" The girl battled.

"He should be mature and smart enough to know that he's risking this girls health."

"Oh please, just stop it. She's doing a hundred times better than we thought she would be from a week from now. She can breathe on her own, and she proved it-"

"She breathed for a over a minute on her own before her throat closed." This guy angrily said.

"Her throat closed from the suddenness of her actions. If she hadn't been startled, and had gotten up slowly she could of breathed longer. I know she can breathe on her own." Girl said with hope.

I know too, I thought. She has to.

"This can't be going on. When this man is discharged, I don't want him being here around her. No one can know the damage he's caused already."

"That's crap! He has a right!" The girl stormed.

I kept my eyes closed for the sake of the conversation. But if the guy kept going on about how I couldn't see Isabella, I would be waking up and giving him a piece of my mind.

"Wake him up." He said, ignoring her response.

The girl muttered something then I heard footsteps over to where I was sleeping.

"Sir? Sir you need to wake up."

I opened my eyes and pretended to be groggy, so that way they wouldn't of have known that I heard there conversation.

"What?"

"Your in Miss Isabella's room, and we suggest that you get out before she wakes up. If you don't know shes in a highly unpredictable state, and we just don't want her to react badly."

"She's fine. She remembers things. She's fine." I repeated that twice.

"She knew who you were?" The nurse asked slightly confused, looking back at a doctor. He was looking at me with hard eyes, so I gave him my glare back. I didn't seem to know what this guys problem was, so what if I was with Isabella?

"Yeah. She knows." I nodded, and stretched out my arms.

"Wake her up." The nurse sighed, shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked.

"We have to run a few tests on her brain functioning." The doctor said, and I nodded.

"Isabella?" I whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" Her eyes remained closed, and I could tell she was still in a very deep sleep.

"You have to wake up. They have to run some tests on your brain." I told her.

I felt bad because I didn't want to wake her up. I wanted her to rest up, and get more sleep because of what happened. I'm sure she was tired still.

"Okay," Isabella sighed, and opened her eyes.

And when her eyes locked onto mine, she was immediately blushing. Her own eyes were trying to see something in mine, and I didn't even have a clue of what she might of been thinking.

I slid my hands under her back, and helped lift her up into a sitting position. She mumbled something, her eyes drooping from her tiredness. I looked at the nurse and the doctor with pleading eyes. My baby shouldn't of have to go through with this right now.

"Bella?" The nurse asked sitting back on the bed.

"What?" She responded.

"Okay, she responds to her name. Right that down." She said to the doctor and he did.

"Do you remember how you got her?" She asked her next.

Isabella shook her head the slightest. "A little. I think there was a fight, but I'm not sure."

The nurse looked at me. I guess the staff wasn't informed on the fight thing. I gave her a sheepish grin.

"Next question. Do you remember who this man is?" With her chin she directed into my direction.

"Yes, this is Emmett."

"Or Draw Paper." Muttered the doctor, shaking his head.

"Who?" Isabella asked, becoming more alert now.

"Nothing." I whispered into her ear.

She was just looking blankly, and accepted my answer. I was repressing some laughter, remembering how that lady behind that desk had said goodbye to me, and called me Draw Paper. I mean, honestly how stupid were you going to be?

"Do you remember your family?" The nurse asked next.

"Some."

"Explain sweetie."

"I know my dad. His name is Charlie Swan. He's a police chief here in Forks. My mom, Renee. She was diagnosed with lung cancer not that long ago. But I can't remember most of my relatives."

"That's okay, they will come back to you soon." The nurse assured her, and patted her leg standing up.

"See? I told you, she's doing a hundred times better, than we we're thinking. I expect to see her out of this hospital by next week, if not sooner than that."

I sighed hugely, and relaxed back. I was so happy to know my baby was fine. It took a lot off of my shoulders, and I now knew I had nothing to worry about. She was safe, and she was fine.

"Why can't I go today? I feel fine, except for a headache. But I'm fine." Isabella asked, looking irritated. I knew Isabella wanted to leave this place, I also knew that it was probably the fact that she hated hospitals with a passion. I couldn't really blame her there, hospitals really were bad.

"Honey, you need your rest. We can't have you out and about, you might get more injured in the process." The nurse explained, and walked out of the room.

"Clarence Densy, is here to visit you guys. He's right outside, so I'll bring him in." The doctor said, and left out of the room too. I looked over at Isabella, and smiled.

"Clarence?" She laughed a little.

"Apparently that's his name...I thought it was going to be like Jerry or something. Clarence, sounds professional." I chuckled.

Isabella sighed, and rested her head on my shoulder. I could tell she was really exhausted, and she needed more sleep. Her eyes, were drooping slightly but I knew she was awake.

I smiled, and snaked my arm under the sheet, so I could wrap it around her waist. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed the top of her head. She looked up into my eyes. They were such deep brown eyes, that I found myself getting lost into them. They just seemed to go one for forever, and I saw every emotion played out in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Emmett...do you remember what you said to me last night?" She whispered, her eyes darted down to my lips.

I was about to respond when Mr. Densy walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of jeans, and a light brown shirt. He looked like the average guy you saw walking down on a street. Not that he owned any t.v. shows, or a professional person.

He stood in front of the foot of the bed, and looked at us with sad eyes. "You guys...," He took a deep breath. "I can't say how sorry I am for what has happened to you. I'm glad that you weren't seriously hurt in this process. It was extremely dangerous and I'm glad like I said already, that you didn't end up dead."

"You weren't the cause of that fire," I dismissed.

"Your right, I wasn't. But I have some news on how that fire did start. Some one was smoking a cigarette where the kitchen was. When Bella crashed into the oven, a bottle of beer or some type of alcoholic drink was spilt onto the ground.

"When people panicked, the person that was smoking the cigarette dropped it. The burning ember from the cigarette, reacted immediately to the alcohol which caused a small explosion, which then in turn erupted into that fire." He explained to us, sounding just as tired as we were.

"I knew I smelt something burning near me...but I didn't see anything." Isabella said, looking sad.

"That's okay." I whispered into her ear.

"Bella? Emmett? What happens from here, is now strictly up to you guys. It's only been five days into the month that was supposed to be a shows progressed...and it turned into this. I can't make your decision from here. It's up to you guys." Mr. D sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your talking about continuing the show? Like it's up to us?" Isabella asked him. He looked at us, nodding his head.

"Em, I'm fine with the show. So if your still wanting to go with it, then it's alright by me." She said, tilting her head up to look at me.

"If your alright with it, than I am." I nodded my head.

"So this is how its gonna work out then," Mr. Densy directed. "Your doctor Emmett told me that your going to be discharged today, so what I want you to do, is go check out the new hotel I'll be sending you guys too. I'll make sure to have my staff take all of your stuff there.

"When you get there, Emmett your free to do whatever you like. Since you won't be needing the cuffs until after Bella is released from the hospital. Which brings me to that. Bella when your out of the hospital, either Emmett if he would like come and pick you up, or we'll just take you there.

"Go ahead and get used to this again, if you have to. When you guys are ready put the cuffs back on. From there, I don't know what else to say except live like normal again."

"Sounds simple." Isabella muttered under her breath.

"Emmett," Mr. D directed to me. "If you would like, I suggest you get ready to get going over to the hotel."

"I can't stay here longer?" I asked him, my arms subconsciously tightening around Isabella's waist.

"I don't know what you can be doing here." He shrugged, then added. "My staff will be outside waiting for you. They'll take you over there. Your car has already been driven to the new hotel so don't worry."

I sighed to myself, and nodded my head. He exited the room, leaving me and Isabella alone again.

"I better get going than."

"Yeah," Isabella mumbled, looking down and ignoring my eye contact.

"I'll be back as soon as everything is settled though. I'm not going to let you be by yourself for long." I said to her, hopefully thinking that would make her feel better.

"That sounds good. Thanks." She smiled, and looked at me.

"And Isabella, when I get back I need to talk to you about a few things. If that's alright. I would do it now, but I don't think I have the time to." I admitted. God, I didn't want to leave now.

_Emmett you are on the top of the Pussy List. You can't just say 'I love you' now? Your just so pathetic._ My conscious was laughing at me.

"Yeah, I don't think you do either."

"Kay, then. I guess I'll see you in a little bit?" I got off of the hospital mattress as I said this.

"Yup." She answered.

It was awkward to say the least. I just looked at her, and I felt like such a horrible person for not telling her the truth, the stupid truth that I loved her. I probably really am on the top of the Pussy List.

"Bye Isabella." I said, as I stepped out of the door. She nodded her head, and I walked away.

_**Two hours later**_

"Finally!" I said happily when I shut the door to the hotel room.

Two freaking hours later, and I was done with the unpacking and everything else, that needed to be done with. I talked to the staff people of Cuffed, I talked to 'Clarence', and I took care of getting a shower, and freshening up.

I was finishing drying my hair when the hotel phone started ringing. I threw the bathroom towel on the bed, and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Mr. Emmett Cullen?" A voice asked from the other end. It was a girls voice, but I knew it wasn't Isabella.

"Yeah." I said gruffly.

"Your partner in the show Cuffed was now just recently picked up from our hospital, Isabella said that it was important to contact you to let you know that someone has given her a ride over there to the hotel you are at."

"What?" I shouted. "No, she couldn't be. She's still sick! She's not completely well, how could she be out of the hospital?"

Why did she get discharged?, I thought.

"Your partner has proven to us that she was well enough. She's on antibiotics, and some IBU Profen, that will help her if she has any pain. Sir, you have no need to worry. The hospital wouldn't of had let her left if she wasn't in tip top condition. She is doing well." This girl assured me.

I let out a big sigh. "So she's okay? Nothing came up for any internal injuries?" I asked.

"No sir, she's healthy."

"Thank you," I said. "But can you tell me who's taking her here?" I asked now. I was thinking that it was going to be her farther, and I knew I would feel safe with him taking her back her.

"Um, let's see." There was a pause before the girl came back to the phone. "A couple of friends of hers. An Edward and Alice Masen, and a Jasper Whitlock."

I groaned an "Okay thanks."

After that I hung up, and plopped onto the bed, folding my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes, and prayed silently that those fools at the party knew how to get her here safely. I didn't think they'd let anything happen, but I could honestly swear that if she was in any kind of damage when she got here, I was holding those three people responsible.

As I waited I kept thinking of all of these different ways of how I was finally going to confess my love for her. And what I would do if Isabella didn't return that love. What would I do? It would be so different between us, if she didn't even like me back. I would live with it, I guess but I would pray every moment that she would finally have feelings for me back.

Then there was that thought, if she did love me back. What would I do then? I had a slight smirk on my face, as I thought about throwing her onto the hotel bed, ripping her clothing off, and attack her with my mouth. I would love to claim her as mine, this moment. To be inside of her, having her scream out in pleasure, and say that I was hers.

Absolutely perfect.

I was in my own fantasy's, before I felt my raging hard growing uncomfortably in my pants. I groaned and opened my eyes. I wanted to continue that certain fantasy, with cuffing Isabella to the bed, as I fucked her hard and she couldn't do anything about it except beg me for more.

I shook my head, and got off of the bed and decided that I was going to need a cold shower. I turned it to a cold temperature, and striped out of my clothes. I didn't like to wait for myself to get the guts to jump in the water, so I just did it. I didn't try to think about how cold it was going to be.

When I got in, I quietly yelped out. It was more cold than I wished for. I groaned hating it, and just stood there for a few minutes feeling my erection go away. I smirked knowing that as soon as Isabella got back, it would just be there again. I got out of the shower, and dried myself off hastily. I put those clothes back on since they were still clean.

As I walked out of the bathroom, my eyes caught a hold of the clock. At first I thought it said two-thirty. And it did. But what I didn't realize was that is said two-thirty...AM.

The towel dropped out of my hands, right when my heart stopped.

I had been daydreaming off for literally _hours_, thinking of Isabella. But Isabella was supposed to of been here at the hotel, those hours ago. I got panicked real easily, thinking of where the hell she would be at.

I took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm me down. It didn't do shit, I was terrified as hell, not being able to think right.

_Where could she be? She should of been here. She's supposed to be here now. But she's not. Did something happen? Or is she still with those kids?_

I groaned, and yanked at my hair feeling half crazy. It was almost three fucking AM in the damn morning, and Isabella wasn't here. She wasn't in my arms, she wasn't here, she was gone somewhere and I had no clue where she was at.

I paced. That was the only thing I could think of doing. I didn't have any numbers to call, the hospital wouldn't answer it was so late...I just didn't know what to do.

I walked back and forth. My thoughts were getting jumbled up, and I couldn't directly think of one thing. I tried to focus, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything but whine and whimper in my head, thinking and worrying about my baby Isabella.

I kept glancing at the clock now, like it was holding all the answers for me. To hell if it did, the only thing it was doing was making me more scared for Isabella's safety. I knew it, I thought. I should of just known it. I should of been the one that was there to pick Isabella up. Not some random strangers she met at a freaking party.

Minutes passed by, while it was to me hours. That's what every minute feels like. Damn freaking hours, when I didn't see Isabella.

Hallelujah, I sang! The door knocked.

I ran to that door, and wrenched it open. Isabella was standing there, looking sad and she was looking scared out of her mind.

"Isabella! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" I pulled her into my arms, and stifled my shaking body. I was going psychotic worrying about her.

"I'm fine." She sniffed.

"Then why do you look so scared? Why are you crying?" I pulled back from her, to see her tears.

"I was afraid of your reaction when I got back. But I see your okay." She slightly shrugged, and bit her nail.

That's when I got mad.

"You think I'm _okay_?" I shouted at her. "I was fucking loosing my _mind_! I couldn't call you, I had no clue where you were at! I was thinking the worst things imaginable, and you call that _okay_?" I yelled.

Isabella and I where completely in the hotel room, with the door closed. Isabella was standing near the bed, looking regretful.

"No I guess your right." She mumbled.

"Hell fucking straight I'm right! Where the fuck were you?" I yelled again.

"Out with Alice and her family. They wanted to make sure I was okay and stuff, so they took me out to do a few things."

"Do a few things with who exactly? Were you screwing around with that Edward guy, while I was here thinking that you were possibly dead?" I was getting closer to her face, and my shouts grew louder.

"No Emmett I was not! You know me better than that! I know your upset, and I know you were scared! I'm sorry! It shouldn't matter anyway to you!" She was finally shouting back at me.

"You want to know why it matters so much to me? Are you that blind? Do I really have to tell _you_?" I was beyond furious.

This girl just couldn't get it.

"Don't talk to me like that! I don't know why it matters because you never tell me anything to let me know if you do care!" Tears were brimming around the corners of her eyes.

"I fucking LOVE YOU!" I shouted louder than I had before.

"That's why it matters!," I continued. "It matters because I _love you_!"

I didn't care for her response, and kissed her. It felt like the world was lifted off of my shoulders when I did. Her lips took away my frustration, all the feelings of anger I had. I wasn't mad anymore, I was content. All of that went away.

I moaned, and kissed her more. I suddenly couldn't get enough. Her lips were soft, and molded into mine perfectly.

The way it should be.

I had slammed her small body up against the hotel wall, so I could be more dominant. Isabella groaned into my mouth, and franticly gripped my hair with her fingers.

"I love you too Emmett." Isabella managed to get out with a heavy breath, as my lips now attacked her throat.

"Say it again." I growled, and kissed her lips.

"I love you Emmett." She moaned.

I grunted with approval. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth, bit onto it, and pulled it back, nipping at it.

"Ow," Isabella laughed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," I couldn't stop repeating it, as I kissed all over her face.

I went for more of her lips. The best taste I could get. I let my tongue prod at her entrance, and she granted it. My cock became hard, when the taste of her mouth combined with mine.

Her mouth tasted like a spicy cinnamon, and I knew I would be gone forever with her taste. She was it for me. Her taste...nothing could compare.

I ended up letting us fall onto the bed, with me landing on my back and Isabella on top of me.

"Some one is hard." Isabella whispered in my ear seductively.

_Oh, fuck me!_

I grabbed a handful of her hair, and yanked her head back so I could bite into her neck. She whimpered, in slight pain but I knew she found it pleasurable.

I soothed the spot where I bitted into with my tongue, and her breathing was heavy. When I released her head, I was softly placing kisses on her mouth. One, two, three, four...I didn't think I could ever get enough.

"Why did you do that?" Isabella asked me in a whisper, referring to the spot on her neck, that was swollen and red now.

"Marking my beautiful love. Markings."

----------------------------------------

You have to review this chapter, I mean really come on!?!

I finally put them together! Yay!

You guys have to review and tell me if you liked how I made Emmett confess his love. Did I do a good job? And please be honest!

This was a really fun chapter to write. Everything fit into place for me to write it. I'm pretty sure because we all knew it was time for those lovebirds to be together! :)

Oh and a quick little btw, I have TWO new stories up!!

One is called Playing The Key's. Thanks to a review I got, I finally made that vampire story of Jasper/Bella. Please go check it out! I posted a new chapter of it today!

Then my second story My Past Alters Your Future. Thanks to the review I had gotten on _this _story, I created a vampire story with Emmett and Bella. Thank you for the review Cookie! :)

All love to my fans! Review my new stories also!

*ping-pongplayer


	12. Brought Us Together

_**I **__**can't e**__**ven say how sorry I am. But I am! Sorry so much for the wait, but real life called for me, so the writing has been sorta my last priority for awhile. Forgive me! :(**_

When I woke up, from falling asleep kissing Isabella, I think that was when I realized that we had actually fallen asleep. I turned to my side, to see a still sleep Isabella. I smiled at her, thinking how lucky I was now. She loved me back, and that was all that I really needed in my life right now.

I turned around to check the clock to see that it was late in the afternoon. I groaned sitting up, stretching out my arms. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. Isabella mumbled something in her sleep, but I didn't catch it. I looked down at her, but she was still asleep. She was so freaking adorable as she slept. I wanted to tackle her right then, just cover her in my kisses, and drown out her pleasurable screams with my mouth. I shook my head, trying to discard my thoughts.

I knew Isabella must still be exhausted, so I let her sleep. I got out of the bed, walking into the bathroom. After I flushed the toilet, I grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. I wasn't sure why, since I already did take a shower earlier, I just felt like taking another one again, so I could wake up.

I showered quickly cause I really wanted to be back in that bed with Isabella. I wanted to hear her say that she loved me again, I wanted to feel her warmth against my skin, and my arms placed protectively around her waist. It was a weird feeling in my stomach...I think people called them butterfly's. I was actually nervous what would happen when Isabella did wake up. I was just hoping that there would be no awkwardness between us.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist, and used another one to dry out my hair. I found my green bag, that was packed with my clothes. I grabbed a white wife beater shirt, put that on and then put on a pair of my red boxers.

I placed my knees down onto the mattress, crawling back onto the bed. I leaned over Isabella, so I could grab the hotel phone. I dialed the room service number, and as they picked up I spoke in a whisper so Isabella wouldn't wake up. I told them that I wanted five cheeseburgers, two large french fries, two large fountain drinks, a burrito, a strawberry mango smoothie, and lastly a plate of strawberries for _my _Isabella.

"It should be ready within twenty to thirty minutes." Replied one of the chefs.

"Thanks." I whispered hanging up.

Placing the phone down, I relaxed back sighing. A couple minutes passed by when Isabella's arm came flying over my waist. Isabella moaned sleepily, tightening her arms and rested her head near my side. I smiled at my sleeping beauty, and pulled her up so she could cuddle with me. Isabella was now laying her head on my chest, with one of her hands on the lower of my stomach. I stroked her hair, feeling content with how everything was going.

Somebody may think just sitting on a bed, with nothing going on could be boring, which it is. But when you changed that scenario, adding a breath taking beautiful girl, there was absolutely nothing to complain about.

"Emmett, no don't." Isabella mumbled in her sleep. I cocked my head, my eyebrows pulled together. No Emmett what? What was she dreaming about?

"I told Edward I wasn't interested, don't worry." She groaned, now making me become tense. Now what was this about Edward? Oh god...did something actually go on while she was out?

"Isabella? What did Edward say to you?" I murmured, not trying to wake her up, but trying to get answers from her while she was asleep. I heard that doing this somehow works, so I was praying that they were right so I could know.

"That he wanted me." She sighed, her arms moving upwards on my chest. I ignored the feeling of what that did to me, and tried to focus on what Edward was doing or telling her, when she was out with them. Ugh, I hated this guy!

"Fucking A-hole." I grumbled.

"Oh, he also said how he wanted to take off my clothes, and lick me..._everywhere_." Isabella added, with a weird tone in her voice. As befuddled as I was, I was getting more and more mad at this dick.

"Isabella, baby, tell me everything he said." I crooned, stroking back her hair.

Isabella moaned. And it wasn't a tired moan either. "He wanted to screw me so hard, he said. He told me all about his size, and how he was bigger than Emmett. I'd probably believe him to, so I asked him if he would show me later."

"What the _fuck_?" I whispered yelled. "That guy is going to fucking die!" I shouted then, removing Isabella's arm from my waist, about ready to stand up, when I saw a smile.

"Gotcha!" Isabella burst out in laughter, rolling over the bed. "Oh my god! That," She gasped in between her laughing fit, "was effin classic!"

"Dammit Isabella! I almost peed my pants, I was that freaking pissed off!"

That made her double her laughter, her body shaking hard. She buried her tear stained face in the pillow, covering her laughter. I crossed my arms, not liking this joke. About three minutes later was when Isabella stopped laughing, sitting up on the bed. Her face was red, with a big smile on her face as she stared at me.

"Sorry Em, I was just trying to have some fun. I wasn't sure how you would react, so I didn't say anything too bad." She winked at me, grabbing my hand to take it away from my other one.

"That wasn't funny, I thought you were actually saying the truth about that." I grumbled, slowly loosing any anger I had, as she got closer to me.

"Forgive me," She whispered, swinging one of her legs across my lap, so she was straddling me.

"Where's my innocent sweet Isabella?...not that I'm missing her at the moment." I joked smiling, as I placed my hands on her lower back. Isabella blushed, avoiding my eyes looking down.

"I don't know..." She mumbled.

"It's okay, Isabella. I didn't mean that in a bad way, not in any way." I assured my girl, kissing her lips. Isabella pulled back slightly, but I didn't want that. I leaned my head in to catch her lips again, pressing them on mine.

"I love you." I lovingly kissed her neck. Right over the small red mark I had left there earlier.

She drew in a shaky breath. "I love you too Emmett."

My heart literally felt like it was going to find its way out of my rib cage, it was pounding that hard. I didn't care if others thought that was corny or stupid to say, it was the truth. Every time I heard my name, and love together come out of her mouth made me loose so much of my willpower. Everything I wanted to do was gone, so if she asked for anything from me, I'd give in. Easily too.

Isabella let me trail my lips down her neck, to her collarbone. Her skin was so soft, so smoothe, god I was getting hard all over again. Touching her did that to me. I placed my lips to the beginning of her cleavage, kissing that line. Isabella's breathing was stuttering, and becoming heavy.

My hands slipped up her shirt, touching the bare skin on her back. It arched into me, practically shoving her breasts in my face. I moaned, happy to move my lips lower. My hardness, was pressing right into her core, and I didn't want to get cocky here, but I could feel her arouse, through the material of her underwear and my boxers. She was liking this very much.

As my hands got higher, I felt the fabric of a straight line across her back which was her bra. I smirked. Isabella wouldn't be wearing a bra when I was around. I had both of my hands high under her shirt, placed on the straps. I was about to unsnap her bra, when the door knocked, and a guys voice called, "Room service."

"No," Isabella groaned, attacking my lips. I laughed, and as much as it killed me, I took Isabella off of my lap.

"You might wanna put some pants or shorts on!" She whispered at me, trying to avoid her eyes somewhere else than my crotch when I stood up. I blushed at the embarrassment, knowing that I needed to. I found a the pair of shorts I had taken off earlier still lying on the floor. I picked them up, put them on quickly and jogged to the door.

"Thanks man." I let out gruffly running my hands through my hair, knowing that it was beyond messy. Part of this was because Isabella had her fingers going through it. She really loved doing that.

"No problem." He said a bit uncomfortably as he walked into the room with the cart, staring at Isabella. Isabella had very messy hair, wearing a t-shirt and underwear, with the blanket half covering up her legs. She looked freaking sexy.

"Thanks you can go." I did my best not to freaking beat the crap out of this guy. Isabella was _mine _to look at now, not for his ugly perverted eyes.

He shook his head in a daze, nodded and left the room.

"Eat Isabella, I know your hungry." I basically commanded, as I tried to control myself. I had a lot of anger raging in me, and I needed to calm down. I didn't care if that guy just looked at her for ten seconds, it should of been zero.

Isabella frowned climbing out of the bed. She placed her hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes, calmly telling me that I had no reason to be mad.

"Sorry," I whispered at her, and leaned down to kiss her. I didn't want to upset her. I overreacted.

"I'm not mad, but you do need to control that jealousy of yours. It's really starting to get out of control." She waggled a finger in front of my face, as she put a strawberry in her mouth.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just very protective over my perfect gorgeous, girlfriend." I defended myself for my actions. I wrapped my arms around her waist, since I was standing behind her. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I'm...your girlfriend?" She whispered, setting the plate of strawberries down on the rolling cart. I felt myself tense up.

"Yes? Is that not what you want?" I felt afraid now. Didn't she say she loves me? Or...I wasn't sure what to think. Why did she sound so confuse about that? I would have sworn she'd be jumping up and down, or something. Show me some excitement.

"Really?" There was strong doubt in her voice.

"Isabella from now on, I will protect you, I will care for you, I will be there for you, and I will love you like no other man ever will."

Her mouth hung open, as she looked at me. Her eyes turned teary as she let out a couple tears. "Isabella, love, flies are going to get in your mouth if you don't close it." I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to respond to that." She whispered.

"You don't have to." I reassured her, kissing her red lips. God, I loved them!

"But that's not right though. I'm suppose to know what to say, but I can't think of anything." She was sounding so sad, because she couldn't think of anything to say to me. I shook my head, chuckling.

"Isabella, don't _worry_. I know you love me, and that's all I need to ever know." My lips touched hers so softly, they barely touched. But it was still so perfect.

"I love you Emmett. Only you. Not no Edward, or Jacob. I have always cared for you, always loved you, and nothing is going to change that now. I love you."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Welcome." She gave me a quick kiss, then grabbed her smoothie, and the plates of strawberries.

"You aren't going to help me eat the rest of the food?" I asked, picking up a cheeseburger.

"You can handle all of that. I've seen it before." She laughed.

"I can handle anything." I winked at her, smiling.

"Oh I know." She rolled her eyes playfully, putting another strawberry in her mouth, eating it slowly. I was distracted by her amazing eating skills for a second, then picked up my plate of food, sitting on the bed beside her.

"How is it?" She asked, sucking off some of the strawberry juice that fell on her inner wrist. I smirked at her, taking another bite out of the cheeseburger.

"Good."

She nodded slowly, taking another strawberry in between her fingers. "Emmett, do you like strawberries?" She asked, her eyes on the strawberry she was twirling in her fingers.

"Never really tried them. I'm an apple man." I chuckled.

"Open your mouth then." She smiled, getting on her knees, scooting over to me.

I placed my food out of the way, and leaned into her. "Are you going to feed me?"

"If you keep your mouth open." She giggled, her pale skin burning a light pink.

"At your service then." I opened my mouth, getting my head closer to her hand that was offering the strawberry. She giggled, as she plopped it in my mouth.

"Mmm," I moaned, closing my lips over the sweet fruit. I chewed on it easily, then swallowed it. Maybe now I could see why she was so addicted to them, they weren't that half bad.

"Knew you'd like it." She giggled, taking another one to feed me. '

"My turn." I answered, grabbing one from the plate she was holding in her hand. Isabella blushed, opening her mouth. I smiled as I placed the strawberry in her mouth, watching her eat it.

We took turns eating and feeding the strawberries, to each other till they were all gone. Isabella placed the plate on the cart, bringing back the rest of the food. I smirked, taking one of the cheeseburgers stuffing it into my mouth. Isabella laughed as she watched me, as I practically swallowed the hamburger in whole.

"Can you hand me the fountain drink?" I asked her, taking a bite off of the third hamburger. My mouth was starting to get dry with all of the food I was shoving down my throat. Isabella nodded, and handed me the drink. I thanked her, then swallowed down most of the pop.

"How's the smoothie? I told them mango with the strawberries so I wasn't sure how much you'd like it." I said to her, after she took had some of it.

"It's delicious, thank you." She smiled.

As we sat there eating our food, -Isabella decided to have one of the cheeseburgers-, sitting with her, made it feel like we were such a couple. Which we were now, but it seemed to be hard to get used to. She was so perfect, that I found it hard to believe that I didn't confess or really know about my love for her till now. I felt like such a dumb ass.

"Where are the cuffs?" Isabella finally asked, as I had totally forgotten about them. I frowned, then thought. Where had I put them...

"They should be on top of the t.v. stand." I directed to the t.v. with my finger.

"Did they give you new key's?" She asked again, grabbing the metal cuffs in her hands. Oh all of what has happened because of those cuffs...

"Yeah, there on the counter right here. Wanna put them on now?"

Isabella smiled nodding her head, sitting back onto the bed. I had eaten all of the food now. All of the food plates and garbage were placed back on the cart, which I would call room service to get later.

"Let me see your leg." Isabella held out her hand with the cuffs open.

"Kay." I answered placing my ankle in her hands. Isabella placed the unbelievably cold metal around my ankle, snapping them together. I flinched slightly from it. Me and her were gonna have to get used to it all over again.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, as she put hers on.

"Perfect."

"You know...these cuffs have done _a lot _for us." She thought off, looking at her leg.

"Yeah I know." I smiled, taking Isabella's hand pulling her onto my waist. She sighed, snuggleing as best as she could get on me. I kissed her hair, stroking her arms with my hands.

"You know the best thing the cuffs have given us?" I whispered to her, smiling.

"What is that?" She played with my fingers in her hands. God, she was being so freaking cute.

"They brought us together."

-------------------------------------

Gosh ain't this chapter cute? I just wanted pure fluff for this one. Next chapter will be longer and get a lot of things out of the way. And I PROMISE YOU, that you guys won't have to wait another two weeks to get an update!

Please review, you know you want to!

Love ya! :)

*ping-pongplayer


	13. These Idiotic Crazy Brained Retards

_**Authors note at the end.**_

"Got any eight's?" I asked Emmett.

"Go fish." He smiled. I complied, and reached into the deck taking out another card. I smirked, picking up an eight. I placed the paired cards down, adding to the other six pairs of the cards. Emmett frowned, looking down at his cards. He had three pairs. I smiled oddly, I was winning something for the first time in history. Take that Emmett.

"Got any King's baby?" He used his dimple smile on me.

"No." I laughed, handing him the card.

"Was that an attempt on lying?" Emmett smirked, placing the paired cards out in front of him.

"Yep." I smiled. "Your turn, again." I sighed.

"Do you have seven of hearts?"

"Go fish." I answered. Em reached for the card from the stack, and muttered something in disaproval. I laughed at him, and looked back at my cards.

"Honey," I smiled. "Do you have a Queen of diamonds?"

"Whatever." He grumbled, handing me the card.

"Woo-hoo." I congratulated my self setting down the cards. Emmett looked to see that there weren't any other cards in the piled deck. He looked back at his cards, and sighed placing them down. He had two other pairs.

I placed my down at the same time, and counted up mine. I had nine pairs, while he had five. "Oh yeah!" I cheered.

"You win, yay." Emmett said in the most unexcited voice. I smiled at my boyfriend, and crawled over the cards to sit on his lap.

"Don't I get a reward?" My fingers played with his, as our hands were held together.

"That's a win, win situation with me." He smiled, bringing his lips down to mine. I took a deep breath through my nose, overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips. My hands left his, to grip onto his hair. I loved his brown, curly locks. They were so soft, just like his skin.

My lips were getting more furious on his, when Emmett pulled away. "Let's stop now, before it gets too out of hand." He panted.

"Your no fun." I smiled. The bedside table that had the phone, started ringing. I groaned, something that I did a lot now when I had to pull away from Emmett. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. They made me feel so secure, and protected.

I reached to the counter, grabbing the phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Sweetie? How are you?" I instantly recognized my fathers voice.

"Hey dad, I'm good thanks." I smiled. I hadn't talked to my dad since when Alice took me with her family to hang out. They invited my dad along, so it was like this weird friends and family hangout.

"I'm glad to hear that...have you been taking your medicine?" He asked, and I could feel that hollow feeling in my throat.

"Crap, no sorry. I will take it as soon as we hang up I promise." I insisted, hearing my fathers heavy sigh on the other end. I grimaced in nervousness.

"You better. How is, um things going with Emmett?"

I smiled like the idiot I was when talking about my boyfriend. "That is going along smoothly too."

"Ain't being a big ass that bad right?" He checked, making me burst out with a short fit of laughter.

"Gosh dad, didn't know you had vocabulary." I giggled.

My father chuckled, then sighed tiredly. "Bells, I'm gonna get straight down to the point about why I called you." His voice sounded pained, and I could feel that deathly fear rise in me.

"Mom? Is she okay?" I whispered, feeling the faint moisture begin in my eyes. It was a difficult to know exactly what I was feeling in me, when I heard my dad. I knew that when he talked like this, it usually meant only one thing that involved my mother in it. God, why I wasn't with her right now...if she dies, I'd have that damn guilt live with me for forever. My mom was dieing, while I was busy screwing around playing Go Fish with my boyfriend.

"Well, it's not the best right now. She is getting worse, and everyone is knowing that. I think you should come down and see her...before, anything bad happens." His voice was cracking. My dad loved my mother way too much. How badly this must of been killing him. How badly it was killing my family, in general.

"I'll have," I struggled to get the words out of my tight throat. "Emmett take me there. Polly's Grahm's Hospital right?"

"Yeah. She'll be in room 56H, third to the left. See you in a bit." He clicked the phone, making that dead silence happen. I couldn't move my muscles, everything just seemed to be dis functioned in my body at the moment.

I didn't feel my body shake, until big arms wrapping around my waist steadied me. I put my face in my hands, trying hard to stable my twirling thoughts. Everything was going so good, I thought the doctors said she was getting better, not worse. Damn them, for not making her better. That was what I was counting on, having my mother for my _whole _life.

I had Emmett now, I wanted her to meet him. I wanted her to be warning me, to always 'be safe', and not be making stupid judgments with boys. But now, if shes getting worse, how is that all gonna happen? It couldn't, and it probably wouldn't...

"Isabella? Tell me whats wrong. What did your father say?" Emmett comforted, talking to me in a soothing voice. His arms pulled me into his stone chest, his hands rubbing my back.

I shook my head, and when I let out a shaky breath. "Can you take me to the hospital? I have to go visit my mom," I swallowed a big lump in my throat.

"Of course baby, let's go." Emmett said, both of us getting off of the bed.

"I'm gonna change real quick." Emmett nodded, unlocking us. I went straight into the bathroom. I was in such a mess, that I couldn't even care what I was putting on. I knew I had put on black skinny jeans, and a white spaghetti strap. I slipped on my flip flops, threw my hair up in a messy pony tail and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

"You look beautiful." Emmett tried to cheer me up, with a smile. It was more sad though, which made me sad cause I hated making him worry or feel this way. I smiled weakly back at him, hanging out my leg ready for the cuffs to be put back on.

Emmett had changed into jeans, that weren't really baggy, but weren't that tight looking either on him. His hair was that crazy mess of curls but to me he still looked perfect. His muscles were showed through his blue shirt that had a faded design on it.

"Do you know how to get there?" I asked him, grabbing onto his hand. It made me feel so secure, like I was gonna be okay when I was around him.

He smiled at me. "GPS is a miracle worker I tell you." That made me laugh, just like I could tell he was going for.

About fifteen minutes later, me and him were in his car. We decided to skip the whole charade with the cuffs, and just took them off. My hands were shaking as I thought off, as Emmett drove the car. He, I could tell, was getting worried too. About something, I wasn't completely sure, but his ice blue eyes kept glancing at me like I was about to break into a billion of pieces.

"I'm fine." I told him lying. How could I be fine?

Emmett noticing my lie, placed a hand on my thigh for comfort. But all that really did was distract me to something else. The ride in the car was complete silence, almost making me wish a bullet went through my head then. Leaning back in the seat, I looked out the window, watching the trees blur by. All too soon, Emmett pulled the car up into the hospitals parking lot.

"Can't believe were back here so soon." I muttered, jumping out of the car.

"Leaving the cuffs?" He asked.

"Yep."

Me and Emmett walked up to each other, intertwining our hands, then walking straight forward. Walking up the cross walk, to the right I noticed my dads old red Chevy. I didn't want to be here, not under these circumstances.

When we got to the main front counter, I said: "Isabella Swan, Emmett Cullen seeing Renee Swan in room 56H." Oh, had I done this so, so, so many times before.

"Right ahead, third door to your left." The woman said, opening the doors to let us go. I leaded the way, with him trailing behind me.

Walking into the room, I felt so sick. My mom was sleeping, with tubes coming out of her nose, and IV's going in her arms. I sighed shakily, walking in more. My mom looked like she was in her sixty's, rather than her thirty's. She was having a difficult time breathing, thats why there were the breathing monitors, and oxygen masks.

My dad was there also, sitting in front of her. He smiled sadly at me, his eyes glancing down to me and Emmett's intertwined hands. He sighed, getting up from the chair.

"How is she?" I asked, walking around to the bedside.

"She's doing better than this morning. I'm glad you came here now, then earlier." He answered, giving me a hug. Emmett had let go of my hand to let this happen. I kept my eyes on my mom. Looking at her pale face, I could tell that she was dieing. As much as anyone would want to disagree with that fact, I simply couldn't.

I had been knowing that my mom has been dieing a long time ago.

"Do you want me to go so you can have some alone time with her? Or do you want me to stay with you?" Emmett asked me in a low voice. Looking at him now, I could see the internal struggle he was having. He wasn't used to this. He hasn't seen any part of his family lying half dead in hospitals, time after time. Not that I blame him for this being uncomfortable.

"Why don't you go get some food?"

"Got it." He answered me. I got on my tip toes to kiss him. He smiled and kissed me back, before leaving the room.

"Finally you two got together." Charlie smiled.

I giggled, but my mood was quickly taken away looking back at where I was. What position I was in. I was hating this. Why did it have to be my mom? My mom that got diagnosed with lung cancer? It wasn't like she smoked...she just got unlucky. That seems to be the thing with my family. None of us was blessed with luck.

I sat myself in the chair, folding my arms, placing them on the bed, and rested my chin on it. Charlie left the room, leaving me alone in my silence. My mom was sleeping soundly it looked like, but knowing this she was probably in a lot of pain. I felt so bad for my mom. I loved her, and this is what happened to her. It was killing me.

"Isabella?" Emmett asked, walking back into the room.

I barely looked up at him and nodded. He had a sandwich in his hands that was for me. It was like a subway sandwich. My stomach grumbled, seeing food. He smiled at me, handing it over to me.

"Thank you." I said, taking a bite into it. It tasted very good. It had everything I liked. It had meat, tomato, lettuce, sauce, red bell peppers, olives, and pepper jack cheese. I really loved the piling on thing.

"You like it?" He asked me uncertain. I nodded my head, taking another bite from it.

Emmett sat next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He kissed my cheek. I felt even more guilty that he was here with me, when he could be somewhere else. My problems didn't matter to him, nor should it. So why did he need to be here? Cause I liked being selfish, that's probably why.

"I'm sorry your here." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"I'm sure this is really boring to you, and I'm sorry."

"Are you saying I can't be here for my girlfriend?" He wondered, making me shake my head.

"No, it's just that your girlfriend is feeling guilty."

"She shouldn't. And let me tell you that her boyfriend, doesn't mind. As long as he can comfort and help his girlfriend, the boyfriend is perfectly content."

I smiled, and looked up at him. "That girlfriend, is very much in love with her boyfriend."

"Same with that boyfriend." He chuckled, and kissed my lips.

Emmett and I stayed at the hospital. The seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours. Charlie came back every once in a while to be checking up on mom. Dad and Emmett talked about stuff, while I steadily focused on my mom. She was still sound asleep. I wanted to wake her up, to show her that I was here. That her daughter was here, and wanted her to be healthy. But I couldn't no matter how desperately I wanted to.

"You guys were on the news." Charlie told us, but I was too out of it to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Really?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yeah, you guys made the front page on every newsstand also. They kept saying how Bella was that girl that tried to stop everything that was happening, and Emmett you were put as the brave hero that saved her." He explained.

Emmett smiled, then kissed my forehead. "I sure as hell wasn't going to leave her there."

"I love you." I whispered. Emmett kissed my lips.

"Love you too."

"No, none of that in front of my eyes," Charlie warned us. "I don't wanna be brain damaged from you two. Keep that icky stuff away from me."

Em and I laughed at him, and Em rolled his eyes. Emmett had kept his hands on the small of my back, as he sat next to me. Him comforting me, was something I was so desperately needing at the moment. I needed him to be here for me, it was a pure need now. Seeing my mom, I wanted it.

When Charlie left, I got up on my feet. Emmett looked at me confused. I leaned over the bed, and got my face close to my moms. I placed my lips on her cheek, and kissed her. "I love you mom."

I then looked over to Emmett, and sighed. "She's not going to wake up tonight. We should head back."

"You sure?" He asked, already getting up. I frowned, and nodded.

He took my hand, kissed it, then walked us out. I wave goodbye to my sleeping mom. It seriously wouldn't of had made a difference if I did or not, but I still did. I had hope that my mom would have woken up, but she didn't. Not that I blamed her, she must of been exhausted from everything. The doctors, I knew, did a lot of screen testing on her, and constantly got her blood, and checked her livers for failure, and that her lungs were still intaking oxygen that she was getting.

"It's close to eight at night. Want to go see a movie to take your mind off of things, or just head back?"

"Wouldn't that be like...our first official date?" I laughed, walking out of the room.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"What movie would we see? Or do you just wanna go rent out one?"

"We could rent if you want, and save our first date for something better?" He waggled his eyebrows at me. I shook my head, and laughed at him.

"And what would that 'something better' be?"

"A nice restaurant, romantic candles when we got back, hot tongue to tongue action."

"That sounds nice." I giggled. Now we were walking out of the hospital, and into the parking lot. I spotted his car, and looked over at Emmett. He gave me back that same knowing look. He raised his eyebrows like, 'do you wanna?'. I nodded.

"One...two...three!" I shouted, taking off running. Same with Emmett.

I squealed, getting to the passenger door. "I won!" I shouted.

"No you didn't! I did!" Emmett argued.

"Nu-uh! My fingers touched the side mirror first!"

"Thats a disqualification then, I thought you were agreeing to touching the _door _first, not the _mirror_."

"Whatever, we tied then." I sighed.

"No, I won." He opened up his car door, getting in. I was waiting silently and impatiently for him to open my side. Emmett I noticed was just sitting in front of the steering wheel, looking off. I placed my hands on my waist, and huffed.

He still didn't seem to notice, but just put the keys in the ignition and started it up. I smiled thinking of something...cause if that's how he was gonna be, then I was going to drive his precious vehicle tonight.

"Emmett!" I screamed, pretending to be frightened. Before I saw him look from where his voice was coming from, I ducked under the mirror, and ran to the front of the car where he couldn't see me. It was getting dark outside, so you could just barely see anything.

"Emmett! Help!" I cried again, not too loud though so that way people wouldn't think that I was actually being abducted or something.

"Isabella!" He shouted in response, going the opposite way around the car to get to me. I smirked, ran to the opened car door, and jumped in. Emmett noticed, jogging back but I slammed the door before he could get to it. I locked it, and stuck out my tongue.

Through the window glass I yelled. "That's what you get for making a girl wait!"

"I'm sorry, now can you please open the door?"

"Sure." I smiled, unlocking the passenger side.

"No baby, this door. Your not driving."

I nodded, and giggled. "Yes I am."

"Dammit." He cussed, and walked over to the passenger side. As he got in he was muttering, "Stupid cute voice, and blah blah blah...going to be driving in my car," He made his voice mock mine, in a unrecognizable way but where you could tell he was still mocking me.

"Oh sure, I will unlock the door...yes I am driving," He was really enjoying himself.

"Emmett, just shut up." I chuckled, and shifted the gears in the car, and backed up out of the parking spot.

"I swear Isabella, as much as I love you, a car in a mans life will always hold a special place in my heart, so if you wreck this baby I am going to go ape shit."

I burst out laughing at him. "Got it Em C, got it."

"Don't call me that anymore." He groaned.

"Why not? Maybe you can rap for me again?"

"It was a one time thing! Leave me alone about it!" He was getting frustrated.

"Sorry?" I laughed.

"So we're renting?"

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"What movie?" He asked. He looked uncomfortable and nervous. He was probably going crazy inside, knowing that I was driving his car. To make it a little better for him, I slowed down the speed I was going. He looked grateful.

"I don't know, something...how about the movie Wanted?"

"I heard that movie sucked balls." He answered.

"So did I. Wanna just rent it out to see how bad it truly is?" I smiled, pulling into a Hollywood Video parking lot.

"Sure babe." He winked, and got out of the car. I chuckled, and got out. Emmett was already there, taking the keys gladly from me. I frowned. I liked driving his car.

"What?" He asked, and I just frowned more.

He seem to realize and groaned looking at the keys. He sighed, then placed them back in my hand. I squealed, kissing him real quick. "It's always the car." I heard him say.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." He muttered, walking inside, taking me in with him.

"Welcome." The man behind the desk greeted us. I nodded at him, and so did Emmett. Emmett made sure that his arm was around my waist, placed firmly, and in the sight of anyones wandering eyes. It made me feel proud that I could stand right next to him, showing off that I did deserve him. He was mine, I thought. All mine, and I was completely in love.

"Found it," Em announced grabbing the movie. "Yeah baby this is going to suck."

"I don't care if its a bad movie, I just wanna see it."

"Whatever you want."

Emmett went up to go and rent it out, while I just stayed back wandering around. I saw a couple movie interests for next time as I looked.

"Isabella? Let's go." He offered out his hand, and I took it. We walked out of there, with the movie Wanted in the small Hollywood Video bag.

"You'll like it," I said to Emmett as we got back to the car. "It has that one chick Angelia Jolie."

"Oh, great." He rolled his eyes, being sarcastic about it.

"I'm ready for the bed right now." I laughed, getting out of the parking lot. I was so exhausted, and worn it felt like. I had spent hours at that hospital which could make anyone depressed and tired. I think Emmett understood it too, and was feeling the same exhaustion. It was really kind of him to stay with me there.

About twenty to thirty minutes later, we arrived back to the hotel. We got out, heading straight to the room. We had taken the cuffs with us. I wondered when we we're really going to start using them again, without taking them off so constantly.

"Go change, and I'll get everything set up."

I nodded at him, taking my bag into the bathroom. I changed out of my clothes, and into short cotton pajama shorts and a simple blue tee. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, went to pee, washed my hands then came out. Emmett was laying down on the bed, propped up against the head bored. He held the DVD player remote in his hand. His chest was bare, without his shirt on, and his muscular thighs were in my vision, with his red boxers on. He was getting slight stubble on his cheeks, making him look so manly and fierce. I don't know why it was like that to me, but it did. He looked so desirable.

When he saw me, he smiled patting the spot next to him on the mattress. "Come lay down with me."

I giggled like a little teenage girl, getting on the bed, laying next to him. I placed my head on his shoulder, inhaling the smell of his skin. He pressed the 'play' button on the remote, starting the movie. A couple minutes into it, me and Emmett honestly couldn't help but burst in laughter.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, laughing. "How did the guy get there? That is so stupid."

"All I wanna know is who are these idiotic, crazy brained retards are."

That's when things between me and Emmett got _very _and I mean _horribly _uncomfortable between us.

In the movie there was this guy, and he was going at it, in other words screwing a girl on the kitchen table. It wasn't really that we were seeing two people on screen having sex, it was the fact that it was something embarrassing.

Emmett and I...I had no clue. I know that I want him, in physical ways also, but I didn't know how we were going to go about that. Kissing wasn't an issue apparently between us, but _sex _highly was.

Emmett cleared his throat after that quick ten second sex scene in the movie, since it was moving onto something else. I, feeling the embarrassment color my cheeks, removed my head from his shoulders.

Ironic, isn't it? When we weren't together the 'sex' topic, was something mentioned a lot with Emmett. He wasn't uncomfortable about it, and we made remarks with each other when we weren't together. But now that we confessed our love, boyfriend and girlfriend, the deathly sex topic between us was something very uncomfortable.

"I think," Emmett took a big deep breath. "We might need to talk about our...thoughts...on doing sexual," He was struggling major for words. "acts together."

"You mean about us having sex?" Wow, didn't know I could be blunt.

"Yeah, that's it."

------------------------------

I wanna say this now before I get the hate reviews. When I say the Wanted movie sucked in this story, that is truly based on MY OPINION. I mean nothing by it, truly. If you haven't seen the movie, don't let my saying stop you from seeing it. The movie to me, I just didn't like that much. But please take NO offense to it.

I understand that some of you may want to tell me off, and say that the movie was the best, but just PM if you want to let out you anger. Not on the story.

Remember that what I said about that movie, was my opinion and it should not be what everyone thinks about it!

Please review and tell me if you liked the chapter!!

One thing to tell you before you get your hopes up!: Emmett and Bella _won't _have sex in the next chapter. They just got together people, don't you think thats a bit too much in too little of time?...I do.

Again, review!!

*ping-pongplayer


	14. Way Too Fallen For You

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Authors note at the end! :)**_

Only as imagined, the awkward silence filtered the room, making me just want to rip my hair out. This was going to be frustrating. I was going to need patience. That's not me though, and I had a feeling that I'd probably ruin a lot of things just in this conversation. How do you talk to your virgin, girlfriend? Obviously she knows about sex....she knows what a dick is, well hopefully...but how do I explain sex for our relationship? Oh God...headache!

"I um...well you know, that um...that I have um," This is me talking about this. Why was everything so awkward? Why couldn't I just get what I would want, and rip off every material clothing off of Isabella's body? She's a virgin Emmett, that's why. She doesn't know what to expect or feel for something this serious. Your going to have to be there, to guide her, and assure her that you won't be leaving afterwards. Cause thats what you've made her to believe. She's seen it. Have sex with a random girl, than leave.

Wow, maybe it should be my conscience giving Isabella this talk.

"Emmett?" I was pulled out of my deep thoughts when I heard a shaky voice. I looked over to Isabella. Silent salty tears were going down her cheek, which made me instantly think, 'oh crap. What did I do now?'

"Isabella? What's wrong?" I comforted her the only way I knew how, I pulled her into my arms gently stroking her hair.

"You will leave won't you?" The tiniest sob escaped her throat, making me feel guilty. This is what I had made her to believe.

"No, Isabella, I won't. If we happen to get that far in our relationship- which I hope that we would," I smiled uncontrollably. "I wouldn't leave you. Not like that...Not ever." Wondering if my words helped her out at all, I continued to stroke her soft brown hair. Relationships could be so complicated, when the other thinks that your this person that your truly not.

"Then why do you leave all of them? All of the girls that you had sex with? Why aren't you still with Lauren? With Christina? With Janet, Jessica, Angela, Macy, Heather, Kylie, Sophie, and the other fifteen?"

"Never loved them. Never loved any of them. But I love you Isabella. That's why I'd be there when you woke up, to hold you through the night, to show you that I _am _worthy of being with you. I wouldn't leave. And even if I thought I could be so...heartless in the first place to, there'd just be no way. I'm way too fallen for you." The words I spoke were soft, same with the kiss I placed of her forehead.

Her small fingers gripped onto my shoulders tighter, as she pulled herself more up on my lap so our eyes met. Looking into her brown ones, it made me think that I would never cause this girl pain again. Never bring myself to the point of when I would loose myself, and yell, shout, scream...no more. Having her in my arms made me think, and realize something. In reality, it wasn't the cuff's that made me see that I love her. It was something else entirely.

"Isabella...even though the cuffs have made us become more close, to me I don't think that was the reason why I finally saw that I love you. Maybe for you, the cuffs sorta opened up your eyes but not mine." Why I was saying this now?...Eh, seemed appropriate I guessed.

"How then?" Isabella asked, tracing her thumb over my hand that she was holding. The feeling was nice.

"When we were at Jakie's house for the party. When that fire broke out...that's when I knew I loved you. It was such an intense feeling that I had, seeing you on the floor...fire every which way. Hearing your cries as you struggled. When I was able to get to you, having you just die in my arms made me feel like....No words. Horrible. Ashamed. Hurt. Scared. That's just to name a few.

"The firefighter, or whoever it was that took you from my arms said something like, 'don't worry, I won't let her die.' That one word just popped in my head, staying there making me worry my ass off. You couldn't die, and if you did what would I do with myself then? Probably off _myself _somehow," I chuckled at the thought, but Isabella's jaw became tight.

"No, Emmett, you wouldn't." Her jaw remained clenched, reddened cheeks, as tears tried to retain them selfs in her eyes. Gently, I took her face so she would look at me directly. I smiled at her, kissing her lips. For the first time, she fought back against my hold. I let her go instantly, not going to hurt her.

"How dare you," She spat now taking me by surprise. Shit, I must have said something.

"What did I say?"

"How could you say something like that? Do you even know...?" Her voice struggled, between being hurt and angry. "Don't...I can't even think about that! I'm loosing my mother, have been for awhile...what happens when she dies? Do you think that I'm going to 'off' myself?" She started to shout, which brought my brain to click understanding why she was mad.

"Isabella, I was just trying to explain to you that I knew I loved you then. And with the way I was feeling...I was having such strong feelings about loosing you...that it was just a thought. When Rosalie came in to tell me, after three days we were passed out, how was that _not _a thought? I was loosing you..." My fingertips brushed on her wet cheek.

"Just don't do that! No matter what happens to me Emmett," She sobbed now. "Please don't kill yourself. Think about everything you'd loose...your parents, your sister...Jesus Emmett, even your damn dog Sparky. You'd loose them. Don't you _ever _bring the thought of suicide back up again!"

In the only thought of how to make her stop crying, I promised...just not the truth. "I promise Isabella. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." I was sorry for worrying her, but the thought of what I'd do if I lost Isabella that day of the fire, made me think if it actually did happen. The thought would always be there.

"Good." She swallowed, and I helped her to wipe away her tears.

"Now, back to the 'topic'," I smiled winking. Suddenly there was no awkwardness if I was talking about this to her. This was an important subject here.

Isabella giggled, a nice sound to hear at the moment, kissing my cheek. "You know I'm not ready." She sighed.

"Yeah, baby I know," I nodded. Hell, even I wasn't ready. This would be a whole different experiance for me also.

"I'm not even sure...when I will know." She bit her lip, that was turning down to a frown.

"Trust me," I chuckled. "You'll know. It's when your lust desires for my awesome, toned, six pack, body" I listed off my features. "Simply just can't stand my beauty any more, and you have to attack me against my will." Of course I'd have to find a way to make a joke about this.

I got what I was aiming for, making her laugh. "Sure, Emmett." She was saying sarcastically.

"Isabella, I want to tell you this now, before my mind forgets okay?" I chuckled. She only nodded her head, with a small smile on her lips.

"When we do have sex, I want you to know a few things. I will of course wear a condom for protection, plus side you know my dads a doctor so you know I went to test myself frequently if I had any diseases, I don't. But if something does happen, cause that stupid not 100 percent safe thing, I will take care of that baby. I wouldn't leave you, I would be there right next to you helping you through it all. I love you, and now anything we do is something together now. I'd be helping, supporting, and trying to dodge all of your crazy mother mood swings."

She laughed softly at that, and so did I. Her still glistening eyes from the previous crying looked back into mine. "Thank you." She whispered. I nodded barely, bending my head down to kiss her. Yay, I couldn't help but think. She didn't force me back this time. I just had to remind myself that the topic, 'suicide', is very sensitive to her. I was such a stupid idiot to bring that up.

"I love you, Emmett." Every word sounded like pure truth out of her lips.

"And I love _you_. All of your poor comebacks when we fought," she slapped my arm for that one, but I continued. "every kiss you give me, I love your personality of how sweet and innocent you are," triggering blush...now. I smiled seeing it. "How I see your blush is something I love too. Every word you speak, makes me just feel glad that I'm with you."

Isabella smiled then thought off for a second. What I was thinking she was going to say next, I was wrong and she said something that I was totally unprepared for. "You know I love you. The way I feel around you is hard to explain. I love how _carefree _you are about things. You can make jokes out of anything. You act like the same guy when your around your friends, as you are to any one else. Your not ashamed of how you act, or what you are. I love that. I love how, protected you make me feel. When your arms are around me, I don't feel like I have to worry. I know that you aren't going to let anything happen to me. You kiss me with emotion, and it feels like you hold me for a reason. I love that dimple smile you have. Even when we did fight, and yell at each other it made me feel good to be known by you."

How does someone respond to hearing something like that? I know the Emmett way...you thank them with a kiss.

"Baby," I groaned softly as I felt her soft hands feel up my chest. I never did have much control for anything.

"Another thing to love about you," Isabella giggled. "Your responsive."

"I can make _you _responsive too." I said with a wicked smirk.

"Oh, yeah?" She questioned, getting off of my lap to her knees pressed into the blankets.

"Yeah." I answered, tackling her- softly, and not to rough of course.

She squeled under me, as I placed my kisses over her. Laughing, giggling, and she struggled to get out from under my pinning arms.

"Nu uh, little Isabella. You gave me a challenge, which I'm sure to win. So just relax, and let me do the work." I murmured, my lips to her jaw. Her breathing quickened just the slightest, but it gave me a sense of victory. She relaxed as I told, giving in to what I was doing. I wasn't doing as much as I _hoped _to be doing, but giving the fact that Isabella was letting me touch her in the first place...I got to respect that.

"Your skin feels like velvet," I crooned my hand running down her arm then back up again. A short intake of breath. "The taste," I licked the inner part of her wrist with my tongue. "delicious." A bigger intake of breath from her. I was making my mission to make her moan, just once...hopefully more, maybe to even get my name push past her lips.

"My fingers," The tips of them traced her hip bone. "like exploring your body. Savoring every inch of your creamy skin." A light whimper. Yes, we're getting somewhere. "Your long toned legs," I lifted her left one into my hand, massaging my way up to her knee. A bigger whimper. "Now how my lips," I placed them at her right side of her rib cage. "I like to feel them better on you, my hands have some talents...but the lips on my mouth can do many wicked things." They trailed up, to the beginning of her breast.

"Emmett," She moaned just the slightest. Victory, is mine! Well...aside from a raging hard under my boxers. A price to pay when teasing something so beautiful.

"I won," I whispered in her ear.

"Not entirely." She answered, placing her hand on my lower back to press my hips into her stomach. My erection, pressed up against her soft skin, making me bite my tongue to get in control of myself.

"I still won. Pay back for not letting me drive my car."

"Your going to have to take a cold shower, while I can recover very easily. Your talents aren't that good." She smiled.

"Oh, please," I mocked. "I had you whimpering, skipped the moaning, straight to my _name_. I have talents, baby."

"Go." She laughed, pushing me gently off of her.

I groaned. "I just took a shower!" I said in a whiney voice, stalking into the bathroom. Isabella laughed from outside the door.

I sighed, turning on the shower, setting it to cold. I'd imagined there'd be many more cold showers to come, before I found getting my release somewhere else.

_**Bella's POV**_

I felt every part in my skin boil, like I was on fire after having him touch me like that. If that was all it took to have me feeling like _this _the real deal would be mind blowing. I was so glad to have him understand that I wasn't ready yet, but some part of me wished that I really was. I was tired of feeling so sexually frustrated, so I was looking forward to something but I knew my body well. I was not ready.

Taking deep breaths to calm myself down, I relaxed back on the bed, with my hands behind my head for a pillow. I started to think off about things. Like the very first day of elementary school; kindergarten. The first day I hated Emmett Cullen. First day I _met _Emmett Cullen.

_Even for being so little, I was quite ugly. Walking in there I felt scared, self conscious. I had suspenders, braided messy hair, buck teeth that had yet to be grown out fully, and since I fell down so much I had cuts, and bruises all over my body. Not attractive. At all._

_"That new girl," A boy was saying to his table partner. His table was placed right in front of mine. All I could do was sit behind them, and take the crap._

_"Yeah? She seems nice. I like her. She helped but away the play dough with me." The boy Kenny said. I did. I did help him out, because we were running out of time in class, and he needed the help. It was being nice, right?_

_"She's ug-a-ly!" The boy proclaimed, loudly. But not so loud for the teacher to notice._

_The unwanted moisture appeared in my eyes, hearing that from the kid. I didn't even know him, but it was already easy to hate him. What had I done? To him? I wanted to kick his sorry little butt. One day, I had a feeling that I could grow up and look better than this. I was only in kindergarten after all. Then this kid will see. _

_I hated him._

_"Emmett, she's right behind us." Kenny spoke in a whisper to mr, Jerk. _

_Now, when this Emmett boy turned around to face me, I expected an apology. A nice little, 'I'm sorry', anything. But what I got, made my anger push up over the top._

_"Your ug-a-ly!" He repeated the words, looking straight at me. His words...his tone, made me just sad. _

_This kid was pretty nice looking. He had a cute smile, and playful blue eyes...and I hated him even more now. Because he didn't look so bad, it made my anger turn to jealousy._

_I stood straight up in my seat. "Shut up! Your ugly too!" I shouted._

_Emmett stood up, trying to 'up' me now. "I don't have buck teeth!" He shouted._

_"They will grow out! Thats what my mom said!" Ah, crap I set him up for something._

_"Mamma's girl huh? Mommy! Mommy!" He pretended to be fake crying. "Some, kid called me ugly!"_

_"Shut up!" I growled, my small little hands curling up into a fist._

_"Kids! Stop it right now, and head to the corners! I will deal with you two in a second!" The teacher barked._

_Me and the hoodlum didn't move. We glared at each other, both sharing the same enthusiastic hate._

_"Your mean!" I finally yelled, the whole room was silent then. Even the teacher didn't have anything to say to us._

_"I don't like you!" He yelled back._

_"Your mom doesn't like you!" I shouted, trying to get a good comeback. Ha, even kindergarten kids knew what comebacks were. That's how you survived in this world. _

_"At least I won't be crying to my mom later! Like you will, cause your a baby!"_

_"Be quiet!"_

_"You!" You could see his spit as he yelled. _

_"Ew! You just spit out of your mouth!" That's disgusting, I added in my head._

_"I'd like to spit on you!"_

_"Enough, now! Both of you quiet! Emmett, you go wait outside the classroom! Leave now!" The teacher demanded, and with one last glare from Emmett he turned to leave the room, an into the hallways._

_"Bella, you go into that back corner!" I did what was told of me, and sat down, facing the wall. _

_Some day._

_Some, stinking, Emmett filled day._

"Isabella? Bellsi poo?" I now heard the more grown up deeper voice of Emmett near my ear.

"What?" My voice did implicit some venom in it. It was just from remembering the earlier stuff with Emmett. God, I hated him so much that day.

"Are you okay? What's going on? Are you feeling well?" His voice was worried, and I felt being lifted in the air, then placed onto his lap.

I let my eyes remain close. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to speak to him. Now, I remembered all of the _pain_, the emotional hurt from him.

"Baby, please tell me whats wrong." He soft voice asked, and I clenched my teeth. My eyes flashed open to his. For a small second, I lost all of my anger seeing his hurt face, the worry and the concern. But then I _remembered _again.

"Don't. Call. Me. Baby. You caused my hell!" I shouted, pushing him off of me. I got out of the bed, unable to stand that close to him.

"What did I do? I'm sorry. I won't call you baby again. Is that whats making you so upset?" He was off the bed, trying to walk towards me. With my hands folded tight across my chest, I stepped back from him. Emmett looked more pained than earlier, the look of rejection. Small guilt, from me seeing that I wasn't even explaining my sudden hatred towards him.

God, Bella it was such a long time ago. Let the stupid grudge go. Emmett cares for you.

"No, Emmett its not. Remember kindergarten? The first day? Kenny? Maybe this will help recall your memory," I took a second to get my voice ready. "Your ug-a-ly!" My voice did a good job of mocking his when he was little.

Emmett's face went blank for a few seconds. I knew he was thinking about it. "Oh God." Was all he said, letting out a big whoosh of air from his lungs. I glared at him still, ready for one damn good of a fucking apology from him. Even if it was literally years ago, over a decade, I wanted my apology.

"Isabella," He sighed, then sat down on the edge of the bed, looking straight ahead of him.

"I'm sorry," I thought that was all he was going to say, cause of the pause but he continued. "The fact that you still remember that, I knew I must of put a lot of pain on you. That day...was, crazy for me. When I first saw you...I have to admit I instantly hated you. Something about you, made me _want _to hate you. I saw you...and theres a reason why I hated you. Well, at least theres a reason.

"When you entered the classroom, you walked right by me. You saw me a couple times during the day, never did anything. You were such a quiet, reserved person. While I was being loud, obnoxious, cause I wanted your attention to turn to _me_. Then you helped Kenny clean up, and I felt...odd. I didn't find you attractive, never thought a kid my age should start thinking if girls were attractive but...whatever.

"Te let out my...frustration, I should say, I did take it out on you. And it felt good. Horrible, I know. But I did it anyway, continuing it, because you were just so...ignorant of me." His voice was so distant, same with his blue eyes relieving the memory.

A few minutes passed by, and idly I wondered who was going to break the silence first. Emmett did. "I'm sorry, Isabella. It was such...stupidness of me. I was a kid. Am still a kid. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have acted so badly to you. It just felt good to fight with you, cause it was like I was actually..._getting _the attention I wanted from you. That's why I continued it, because I felt like if I just turned around and was nice all of a sudden...you wouldn't bother to talk to me anymore. Like I'd be just another invisible ghost around you....

"I'm sorry. Sorry that I made our _hatred _go out for so long. Sorry, that all of those words I said could never be taken back. Sorry that I made you believe I hated you so much. At first I did, because of everything...then I knew that I didn't, I wanted to end the _war _between us. I couldn't knowing that you truly hated me. I don't know what to say. Except...I'm sorry. So freaking sorry. I love you Isabella. Please. Believe me, I was so...messed up. I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he spoke, looking at the floor intently.

Wasn't expecting that. Wasn't expecting that truth. We were both wrong.

I went over to Emmett, lifted his head up, then straddled his waist. He was frowning, but didn't deny. He brought me close, holding me tight so I wouldn't fall off. With his face still in between my hands, I kissed him. His tension seemed to roll off, as the kiss grew deeper. I felt every single one of those 'sorrys', in his lips. It felt so _good _to finally know. The truth.

"We're putting this behind us. All of the hating, all of those fights, all of the misunderstanding's...everything. It's the past, and it will _not _be getting into _our _future." I said, managing to get my breath back.

"Not so ugly anymore right?" I asked, breathing irregularly.

"Your gorgeous." He let out gruffly, fisting his hands in my hair. I did the same to him, biting gently but forcefully on his lip.

"God, I fucking love you." He groaned, kissing me very roughly.

It was getting so heated between us, with his bare chest pressing against my breasts. It felt so good, so right, I loved it. I love him. Moaning around his lips, my thumb brushed over his nipples making them erect. His hands that were on my waist tighten, almost making it hurt. It was a good hurt. I could feel him start to get hard...we were so close. The only thing that was in between us was our heavy breathing as it escaped our mouths.

Emmett's hand raised up, getting under my shirt. His hand moved farther and farther so close to feeling my hardened nipples, when...

"Emmett? Open this door! Right now! You have a lot of shit to explain to me!"

Emmett and I looked at each other. Shrieks and banging on the door continued.

"Fuck."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Ooo...who is it? :)**

**Review please! Review is love! It's also like getting a big bowl of ice cream! We all know how good ice cream is, so review and give me ice cream! :)**

**Also go check out my new THREESOME story! That's right! Three! Its called Can You Handle The Fire, Love?**

**Jasper/Emmett/ and our beloved Bella! Go check it out, and show it some ice cream too! :)**

***ping-pongplayer**


	15. Showing You My Sorrys

**You guys are wayyy too sweet! 400 reviews total! can someone say WOW? **

**Either you guys hate me or love me for not updating. But I hope that its love! I haven't updated in so long is because i've been beyond busy! I cant even tell you! this is the first time that I have been able to sit down and breathe. **

**You guys are everything to this story! So I beg you to stick with me through it! :) This chapter is a LEMON. Be warned.**

**Also, one of the MOST IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE, is at the end!! You have to read it! Its for the sake of the story here!! **

**oh...and its NOT Lauren. Hehe.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

"What is she doing here?" I growled, as Isabella crawled off of my lap. Isabella frowned, and shook her head.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Emmet! I know your in there!" Her shouting continued through the door. My god, she was impatient. I sighed, and walked over to the door. I had absolutely no clue why she was here. I thought I took care of everything with her, when I was at the hospital. I hadn't done nothing since then so I could only _imagine _what she was thinking about now.

"What Rosalie?" I asked, as she stomped her way into the room.

"Why are you doing this?" She shouted, throwing the newspaper on the bed. Again, like I said I had no clue what this was all about. Only Rosalie could find something to still yell at me about.

"What am I doing?" I asked her, as Isabella skidded over to me. Isabella always has been a little intimidated by Rosalie. For reasons, I didn't know why.

"Hi, Bella," Rosalie nodded at her, and Isabella waved back.

"Hello, Rosalie."

Rosalie smiled, then looked back at me. "Okay," She sighed grabbing the newspaper. "I won't try to yell here. But what are you guys doing?...I mean, the newspaper articles are saying that you guys are still going to continue the show. That's such a stupid thing to do, I mean really guys. Haven't you all been put through enough hassle?"

"We signed a contract." I answered.

Rosalie laughed. "Really, dope? I know you guys did, but that doesn't mean that you couldn't get out of this. Didn't he even say that you could guys leave?" She asked, rolling the newspaper up.

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"You and your girlfriend almost died. Bella practically did. These cuffs are making crazy things happen, like one that fire, and two the most weirdest thing that I know, is you _two _getting together. Like how the hell does that happen? You guys are such jerks to each other, its crazy. But whatever I guess. I'm just concerned. Like how do you guys live with these things?...Crazy." She talked on.

"Hey, we're getting paid. That's called money. And money means cool stuff." I laughed.

"How much any ways?" She asked, folding her arms.

I looked down at Isabella, who was also looking down at the floor biting her bottom pink lip. She looked up shyly into my eyes, then looked back away.

Turning to Rosalie I said, "A hundred thousand."

"Jesus! How?"

"I have no clue. But we only get the hundred thousand if we actually agree to do the show after this. This what we're doing right now, isn't actually the show just the testing. If we agree to do the show after this, there would be camera people, and everything else." Isabella explained everything for me.

"How much do you get paid for this then?" She asked, her blue eyes like mine going a little bit wide.

"Seventy-five thousand." Isabella spoke softly.

"How were you guys going to divide that?...It doesn't matter anyways, I think you guys after this should just take that money, and get the hell out of those cuffs. This show...it's crazy."

I chuckled. "Oh, you have no clue." My head shook just the slightest. Isabella smiled, giggling.

Rosalie sighed, and wiped her eyes. "Well, wasn't this pointless? I ran all the way down here to yell at you guys, and I can see that you aren't going to budge and get out of this. Which is totally stupid."

I shrugged, Isabella didn't respond.

"So..." Rosalie continued now. "How is everything going? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She laughed, reaching her hand out to touch my hair.

"Emmett, you have sex hair." Her tone wasn't suspicious, light hearted actually. I smiled at her.

"You did come at a bad time if you ask me. But I think I can forgive you." Joking, I wrapped my arm around Rosalie's' neck, and giving her a hard rub on her head with my fist. She hated this

"Emmett, let me go! I have to meet up with someone later, and I can't afford to look like crap." She growled, getting away.

"Does someone have a date?" I laughed. Rosalie ducked her head, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe." She said, the grabbed the newspaper.

"I'm gonna leave, but you guys have to read this. Pretty interesting stuff, about what they say in here. But beware they interviewed Lauren."

"No way." I said, reaching out to grab it. She grimly smiled, then walked out to the front door.

"Yes, they interviewed that bitch. I'm gone, I have to go kick her ass anyways." She smiled then, waved goodbye then left.

I instantly felt nervous about looking through the newspaper I was holding. I could only imagine about what Lauren had to say in this. Probably some weird shit. But with the way Rosalie answered, it probably had more stuff to do with Isabella then me. Oh god. My heart sank when I thought about what new hurt and pain Lauren's gonna be inflicting on Isabella. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't just hide the newspaper, she knows about it. Maybe she won't read it, considering that Lauren was interviewed. That's what I got to be hoping for in this situation. I wished that Rosalie didn't mention that now. Damn her.

"Give me it." Isabella said quietly, then took the newspaper from me without even waiting for me to respond. I bit my lip. Even though I honestly had no clue what Lauren said in that newspaper interview, I just knew it had to be bad.

Isabella unfolded it, then sat down on the bed. God, I loved that bed. I was so close to having her. So _freaking _close. Damn Rosalie. She came here to talk for ten minutes, when those ten minutes could of been freaking awesome make out session. I was also so close to feeling her boobs. Oh god, so close. I hate you Rosalie. I grunted-not even audible, just so I could shift myself in my pants.

Isabella scanned over the paper, then gasped. Ah, shit.

"Isabella, give me the paper. Now." I said, having my hand out to grab. She jumped out of the way, her eyes still glued to the paper. I groaned, and jumped over the bed to get to her.

"No!" Isabella shouted, running into a new corner.

"Isabella, please." I begged, then chased in her direction. She squealed and ran again. Soon, I was chasing her all around the hotel room. All I wanted was that damn paper. Isabella always was so stubborn.

"Emmett, I'm reading it!" She shouted, jumping onto the bed landing down to the opposite side. I growled, then ran around the bed. She just kept going onto the bed to get away from me. She had a good way of cheating also. But as long as she was moving she wouldn't be able to read what Lauren had said.

"Finally!" I shouted, landing on top of her, falling down to the bed. Isabella whimpered, as I ripped the paper away from her hand.

"All you had to do was ask." Isabella muttered making me laugh.

"Oh yeah, that's why I've been chasing you around the room for seven minutes because all I had to do was ask." I scoffed, rolling back over.

"Now lets she what she said." I got into a sitting position, straightening out the paper. I looked over the paper, till I found in the right corner a box that said, 'A Devastated Girl'. I laughed in disbelief.

'_I was so scared when they told me,'_ _Age eighteen year old girl, Lauren Mallory said to our reporters about the fire. 'Emmett, is my life. I couldn't see myself without him.' At this young girl Lauren started crying. 'That bitch-excuse me, that...low life did this to him. He could have gotten out without a scratch is that wrench,' Lauren grimaced. 'didn't keep him there for his death. I wished it was her that got hurt like that. Not my Emmett. He deserves to be happy, and being around that wrench isn't helping anything at all. She's been purposely trying to pull us away from our un-dieing love. Ugh. Damn that fire. Damn that fire for hurting Emmett so badly. And damn her. That girl that is so freaking disgusting I can't even say her name. She's a wrench, a lowlife, man stealer. I can't stand her honestly. I wish her the worst, and Emmett to come home to me safely...and that he isn't brain damaged from her weirdness."_

"Did you read all of it?" I asked her.

"No. Just to the part when she called me a bitch." She answered, then rolled up into a ball.

"Good, I'm burning this. You ain't reading the rest, fuck it. Fuck her." I muttered.

"Go ahead, since you liked doing that so much." Isabella said angrily. Great, now she's mad at me.

"I'm not going to lie to you Isabella. You _know _I've had sex with Lauren. But don't be a baby about it, and bring it up like this, just because she started saying some shit about you in a newspaper. Cause I'm really getting tired of it. Somehow it's always my fault, that I'm not as _pure _as you are. Don't you dare give me that crap.

"I just tried to stick up for you, and there you go running your mouth. I don't know what I have to do anymore to make you happy. I'm just giving up, cause everything I say to you now doesn't seem to get into your brain. 'Why don't you go have sex with Lauren', " I mocked her voice. "'Whore's are always good bangs'." I growled.

Isabella remained quiet, rolling over so her face was burried in the pillow her arms folded in front of her. After a few minutes she got up, didn't even _look _at me, and headed into the bathroom basically slamming the door shut. I sighed, and relaxed back. Another fight.

Didn't I just promise myself that I wouldn't do that? God damn it. I have to go apologize.

I got out of the bed, and got into the bathroom. Isabella's back was turned to me, as she lifted her shirt over her head. She didn't even knew that I was in the bathroom yet. She was going to take a shower, I could tell cause of the bathroom towel. I just thought she was going to brush her teeth or something. Oh my god, what do I do? Errr...Umm.

_Fuck it. _She's my _girlfriend_. I have the goddamn right to not be afraid of touching her. She's _mine_, and I should be able to touch what's _mine_.

I walked up behind Isabella, and wrapped my arms around her waist. My arms were right under the beginnings of her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. Hallelujah. She gasped in shock, but stayed in her position frozen in her stance. Feeling her at the moment, was like heaven. My dick was more hard then ever. With my head resting on her shoulder, I could see her taut nipples. Oh fuck yes.

"Your beautiful baby." I murmured.

Isabella was burning from her hairline, all the way down to her feet. Her face was redder then the reddest. I smiled; she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Mmm, you have soft breasts." I murmured again, my big hands cupping her boobs. Isabella's back arched out, a bit. _Fuck_. Her boobs were the perfect size for my hands as I squeezed onto them. Isabella was gasping softly, and I could even _hear _her heart pound in her ribcage. I placed my lips on her shoulder, and moved it up to her cheek.

"You didn't even say sorry." She managed to say, with a heavy breath.

I grinned. "Baby, this is how I _say _sorry." My laugh was gentle.

While I waited for a response, I rolled her nipples in my fingers. She leaned her head back to lay on my shoulder. I got a better view of everything. She had an amazing feeling to her skin. Ugh, I loved it.

"Do you feel how _hard _ I am for you?" I couldn't control myself not to ask. I pushed my hips into her back, my erection pressing firmly into her. She moaned softly, her eyes closing.

"I like your touch Em." She breathed out.

"Like?" I growled huskily, pinching her nipples hard. She let out a small cry.

"Love. I love your touch on me." She revised.

"Better." I approved, licking and nipping at her neck. "Bed." I then said, unable to get what I wanted really from this position of standing up. She moaned softly, allowing me to pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder. She cried out in shock as I did so. I walked out of the bathroom, and roughly dropped her to the bed. Her boobs were right in my view. Perfect.

I got on the bed, and laid down next to her. I was more downwards on the bed, so my face was right in front of her boobs. With my right hand I grasped one of her breasts, squeezing it hard. She whimpered, before relaxing onto the bed. My tongue flicked out, as I took her other nipple into my mouth.

"Em." She cried softly. My eyes closed, as I focused on what I was doing, and what I was _feeling_. God, I had waited too long for this. It was actually pretty easy to forget about my raging hard, as I did this. Even though, _this _was making me more harder than hard. I was probably like a stone right now.

"Does it feel good?" I asked her in a deep lustful voice.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Wait till I get to your pussy." I growled. Isabella's eyes flashed to mine quickly in shock, which -to my great pleasure- lust.

"Hurry and get there." She answered.

"I personally like to tease, and feel more of everything till I get to my designation. There's a lot more skin to taste, and more flesh to feel. Let me take my time."

"Mmm." She let out a content sigh.

"You've never had an orgasm have you?" I smirked.

Isabella stilled for a second. Longer then five. She shook her head no. I smiled. "Have you done some fingering? Huh, little _pure _Isabella?"

"Yeah that's it." She answered like she was trying to avoid something else.

If I wasn't so fucking horny at the moment, I'd have taken the time to ask her. But I didn't and went straight on with what I was doing. I paid some more attention to her breasts, kissing and licking. I got down to her stomach, and playfully played with her waistband.

"Don't keep me waiting." She replied impatiently, as I carefully put two fingers under the waist band of her shorts. I smiled.

"It's worth the wait."

I kissed below her navel, now somehow in between her legs. How I got there, I don't know but I was glad that I was. I could smell her heavy arousal, which was causing my brain to turn fuzzy. She smelt _good_. I had to keep reminding myself what I said to her, about 'it's worth the wait', cause I wasn't positive if I was going to be able to control myself long enough for her to wait.

That's when I was practically done for the waiting, that I gripped her shorts then pulled them down off of her legs. I wasn't in the mood to do that again for her underwear, so I pulled both off in a one-shot. When I returned my eyes to what was dis clothed now, my cock hardened more then they already were, and I licked my lips. I was going to get a good taste of this.

"Fucking God Isabella." I groaned.

Isabella's stomach was rising high with her intakes of breathing, and so was her chest. She was naked. And all for me.

"I'm gonna fuck your pussy _hard _with my tongue, is that okay baby?" It would have taken every ounce, to the grains of my self control to have stopped myself from burying my face into her wet folds.

"Yes, Emmett please! I can't wait any more, please!" She almost begged.

I sure as hell wasn't going to deny her of anything.

I spread her legs as far as they would go, opening her up. She glistened with her wetness. I leaned my face in, and closed my open mouth on her clit. She gasped, eager and responsive. Her back arched up into the air. I moaned long and hard, having her delicate taste in my mouth. She tasted unique. Different, and yet so amazingly good.

My tongue pushed into her, moving around in a long circle. I was going savage, as I sucked onto her hard, and fucked her just as promised with my tongue. God, she tasted so good, so fucking good. It's just sorta a guy thing when it came to tasting your girls cum. Any guy wants it, I promise you. I groaned, sucking hard on her clit.

"Fuck Emmett! Oh my god." She groaned, panting heavily as her back kept arching.

My hands reached out over, to press onto her sides and hold her down. "Stay down Isabella. Your making it harder for me to accomplish the job." I threatened, then got back in between her legs. She was doing a better job of staying down but I could see how much she wanted to go, and move everywhere.

"Oh god, don't stop Em! I'm gonna come soon!" She yelled, throwing her head back.

I was going to make her orgasm with my tongue. No fingers, no hard cock of mine, just my talented tongue, and mouth. And she is enjoying it.

I went in her faster with my tongue, taking it in then out. I rubbed her clit in hard, steady circles with the pad of my thumb. I could feel her tensing up. Oh my love was coming soon. Oh fuck yes. Cum in my mouth, I wanted to scream at that moment. But I didn't and just kept doing what I was doing. Fucking her good with my tongue.

"I'm coming!" She yelled out loudly, and I released my grip on her hips, so I could keep her legs open as she came. She cried out, arching her body far into the air. Her warm tasty juices released, as I lapped it up. My mouth was now a _very _happy mouth. I got to taste my beautiful girlfriend. Some of her though got down on my chin; I could get that later. I didn't want to waste anymore. She was like a dessert. If I didn't get all of her, I'd be left unsatisfied.

When I got done with her down there, I scooted my body up so I was on top of her and in between her spread opened legs. She moaned softly, as I placed my still cum covered lips on hers. I pressed my tongue in her mouth, she accepted having no paticular problem tasting her own self. _Hot_.

"Thanks Em." She panted.

I chuckled, kissing her softly. "No problem. One more cold shower doesn't matter much I guess." I got off of her to lay on my back. My still hard cock, was close to coming out of my boxers.

She frowned. She slowly looked at me, and I wondered what she was thinking about. Hopefully she wasn't going to regret anything that I did to her. What if...No stop it. Emmett your tongue is like magic. She enjoyed it. But I still couldn't help but wonder why she was looking at me like this.

Emmett...when um...earlier, you said something about me having orgasms?"

My eyebrows pulled together. "I knew you weren't that innocent. But I can't blame you for fingering yourself," I laughed. "You've been so non-sexualy active." I shrugged.

"That's the thing Emmett...I didn't _finger _myself..."

"What?" I chuckled shocked.

"Mike..."

_No._

---------------------------------------

**Okay another cliffy.**

**But there is a reason for this!!!**

**One of my CTY fans reviewed the story saying how my story was nominated for voting. The voting starts soon.**

**So im gonna make a deal with you guys here! If you VOTE for me on the site (down below) then I will update this story on JULY 2ND! okay so you guys only have to wait a little bit over a day to see what happens after!!**

**Tell me in your reviews what you thought of the LEMON, and how it wasn't LAUREN but Rosalie that came over, and if you VOTED for my story!! And I will update this story on JULY 2ND.**

**That's only if you go and vote!! So if you wanna see more of this story, go and VOTE please!!**

**I know you must be angry with me for another cliffy, and the not updating thing. I've been very busy with everything, and keeping track of when i update is sorta gone out of whack. Lol :)**

**The update will be soon. either on JULY 2ND if you vote, or JULY 4TH if you don't! wow...sorry guys, but im VERY excited about this!!**

**The site URL is**

**﻿**

.www(dot)TheIndieTwificAwards(dot)

**PLEASE VOTE!:) **

**Love you guys! Truly I do! :) Your support for this story is beyond cool! :)**

**Another side note. Me and my AMAZING friend Brittany (Twilightdancer93) joined together for a joint account! You know her as a author for her famous story 'Wife Swap'. The joint account name is Pongs-Dancers-MonkeyHunkey. Our story is The Day You Left. Its amazing! Please go check it out! Either go on my profile to see the account URL, or go search it. Either way it'll be there!**

***ping-pongplayer**


	16. Somehow I Did

**Read the Authors Note at the End PLEASE! :)**

**Love to who review at the end of this emotional chapter! :)**

**Enjoy my fans!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well nothing could kill an erection more than hearing those words.

I sat in shock since she only said, "Mike." Nothing after it. Great that could mean anything. What did he do to her? Oh god...Deep breaths Emmett.

"What?" I repeated in a shocked breath. Isabella grabbed my hand, and I immediately yanked it away. I couldn't touch her just thinking of Mike...oh my god..._deep breaths Emmett_. I took a breath in as my brain told me. It was gonna be okay. I still had no clue what she was gonna say about Mike but it was gonna be okay. Just had to breath, and be opened minded. I had to give her time to talk so that way we could sort things out.

"You know im a virgin Emmett. That hasn't changed." She chuckled, then wrapped the bed blanket around her body. If I wasn't so stunned at the moment, I'd might have cared that she covered herself. But I was too shocked.

"But," I didn't finish. My eyes still felt wide and round, my erection totally killed. The mood totally gone and killed. I didn't even want to think about that _creep_. I knew they dated but I didn't know that they did _anything_. Because Isabella never showed that in their relationship. Oh _god_.

"I've _never _had actually sex. Not with Mike. Not with _anyone_." She was saying fiercely. I knew Isabella wasn't lying. And even if she was you could have told that she was. Isabella couldn't lie to even save her life if it meant it. I was still in shock. Not sure what to really think of anything. Then what did Mike do to her?

"What did he do to you?" I asked quietly. Even though she was a virgin, she had a orgasm and I don't know which what things he must of had done to do that. I know _I _did some stuff but Mike? That little creeper shit. My hands curled inwards into a fist involuntary. He touched her. He will get his ass-

"We were drunk." She sighed.

I stayed silent. There had to be more to that story than _that_. I folded my arms across my chest, and leaned stiffly against the wooden head bored.

"It was about a few days after we started dating," Isabella started to explain. "I was over at his house just relaxing. To tell you the truth I _actually _did like Mike. That's why I agreed to go out with him. Maybe it was just how he treated me I guess. We got along, and had a lot of things in common which was nice.

"So like I was saying I was sitting on his couch with him watching the television. There were a couple awkward moments and I wondered why me and him haven't _done _anything yet. Cause I've heard the stories, I honestly have. I knew about his experience just as much as I knew yours Emmett," She chuckled. "Mike asked me if I wanted something to drink, so I said, 'sure'. He got up and within a couple minutes he came back with two beer cans in his hands. I remembered being sorta caught off guard with that.

"He handed me the beer and sat back down on the couch acting so..._casual_. He popped off his beer cap and took a swig. He was doing it so naturally that I assumed that it obviously wasn't the first time he got drunk. So I copied him. I started drinking the beer also, and soon it just wasn't me and him, 'tipsy', we were like full blown wasted. We were acting so weird, and out of place. Nothing truly seemed real.

"Mike started kissing my neck, and I kissed him back soon. Then it turned to making out. His hand crawled under my shirt, and he was grasping my boobs hard, but being so drunk everything felt more numb. I don't know how, or if I even _agreed _but I was soon naked. He started doing the same thing you did..." Isabella sighed, then scratched her head.

"I got fingered by him. That night. Completely wasted shit face drunk."

I exhaled loudly.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah." She said uncomfortable, blushing a pink.

"Did you suck his dick?" My question was quick to the point, blunt.

"No." She replied quickly. I was glad that she didn't have to take time on answering that one.

"Well I still get to teach you _many _things, so it's not that depressing...just very shocked. Considering that it was Mike. But I'm glad I can let myself think that you two were drunk. Nothing too serious." I nodded to myself.

Isabella took a deep reassuring breath. "That's it?" She questioned in a way.

"Well..." I thought off. "No, I mean I'm surprised you didn't mention anything earlier. I don't know honestly it's a lot to think about honestly. You and Mike." I shuddered.

Isabella folded her arms like mine were. "_You _and Lauren." She seethed.

I raised my hands from my chest. "Sorry. Let's stop." I had a feeling in my stomach that if I let this continued any further than it wouldn't lead to anywhere good. And I just didn't want this to end up into another fight just because of our pasts with other people. Me and Lauren; history. Isabella and Mike; hell fucking yes their history.

Her and I looked at each other, with silent pleas in our eyes. I gave her a look sorta telling her, 'stop and so will I'. She accepted and nodded her head slowly a couple times, a small smile placed on her beautiful lips. Good we were now on a mutual agreement.

"Well I'm hungry!" I huffed, jumping out of the bed. The _lust _mood was unfortunately killed. I still enjoyed it _extremely _while it last. Only if I got a blow job. Damn. I push those thoughts out from my head, not wanting to awake Stitches in my pants. Oh he'll get to see the light soon.

"Shocker, shocker!" Isabella laughed still on the bed. I chuckled, walking into the bathroom. I picked up her clothes, and tossed them at her through the door. I heard her mutter a 'thanks'.

Being a gentleman for my _lady_. I chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked, so thankful to get past the topic of Mike. Ugh. Don't even think about it Emmett, you'll just want to kick his ass more and more.

"Um a cheeseburger. Oh! Don't forget my Strawberry smoothie!" She seemed so worried that I would somehow forget it. I only smiled. That was gonna be a mental note. Anywhere, or anytime when getting food I _have _to remember the strawberry smoothie for Isabella. It's something even _I _could remember!

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it, baby." I murmured, dialing the room service.

"Mmm." I heard her hum as she settled on the bed. She turned the t.v. on and was quickly flashing through the channels.

"Red Lion Hotel room service, how may we help you?" A guys voice asked.

"Uh yeah, I'd like to get one Strawberry smoothie, a large fountain drink-coke, and two cheeseburgers." I replied, scratching my shoulder with my free hand.

"What room?" He asked politely. I bit my lip.

"Bellsi, what room are we in?" I asked her. She was intently staring at the screen. When she heard me, she looked at me rolling her eyes. Ah, a habit she must of learned from me. A small pit of pleasure went through me when I thought about that. Stupid to be happy about that I know, but it still was nice to see.

"Seventh floor, room 185." She answered, then got back to watching whatever she was watching. I nodded.

"I got that. Your food will be ready within the twenty to thirty minutes." The guy said to me.

"Cool thanks." I hung up.

Turning around to Isabella I asked, "What is my baby watching?"

"Stupid info commercials." She sighed, turning the t.v. off, dropping the remote to the bed. I crawled in the bed getting next to her.

"Not anymore." I said to myself, placing the blanket over my legs. Isabella yawned and nodded.

"You wore me out Em C." She breathed tiredly, resting her head on my shoulder.

I _had _to roll my eyes. That name would never stop would it? Damn my stupid rap in whatever the hell grade that was! If I had any clue that it would be remembered till this day, I swear I would have never done that. But too late.

Beside that name, my ego was raised to know that I did that to her. It made me feel good as a boyfriend that I did this for her. In a way I was sorta hoping to get somehin, some you know? I'm a guy Hell, and I've been horny. Isabella knew how to kill it though. I'd rather know then anything else, so I shouldn't be complaining.

I put my arm around her warm soft shoulder. "It was for you, all yours."

"Mhmm." She sighed, her eyes closing. A moment later she said, "just get me up when the food comes. though I'll probably do so on my own once I get the smell of that Strawberry smoothie." Her chuckle was tired.

"I will. Just rest if you need to." _While I still taste you in my mouth_. Though I couldn't say that aloud.

"'Kay." She sighed, drowsing off.

I held her, and just waited for the food to come in sweet content.

**_Bella's POV**_

"No I told you...we were drunk." I tried to explain more clearly to Emmett.

"Uh huh, just keep feeding me that shit." He muttered with great anoyance. I felt my heart tear slightly. What was I suppose to do? It was such a long time ago. Besides Mike was my boyfriend at the time, and...

"Why are you being like this? You've been with Lauren! And every fucking girl that would let you grind up on them! Why don't you just stop feeding me your shit!" I spat. I was pissed.

No relationship was perfect. But me and Emmett's? Far from it.

"I never kept that from you," He said quietly.

"You never kept that from _anyone_!" I laughed with no humor.

"Being around you is crazy. We just can't get past this crap, and I'm starting to think that theres a reason for this." He muttered, not even looking at me as we talked. Just messed and picked at the bed spread.

"Then why don't you tell me Emmett. Cause I just don't get why you're being like this." I was chewing on my lip hard from anger, that I was causing it to bleed. I licked it fervently.

"We just aren't meant to be." He got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes. I hissed in my menace. I shot out of the bed, walking right up to his lame ass face. He looked down at me. In a technical way I might have been looking up to him, but not anymore I wasn't with how I _felt _about him.

"Well aren't you just a smart ass! Like I didn't know that we were already having problems? Your right, cause you always are," I mocked. "if you cant' handle the fucking shit that was already programed in our relationship- then go ahead, leave and show how much you _really _love me."

As the shirt slid over his head, down onto his chest clinging there his blue eyes were hard. No emotion.

"I've done _everything _for you. Your just too much of a fucking selfish _bitch _to understand it huh? I'm with Isabella! Just leave me the fuck alone! I'm tired of you! You've been so _cruel _to the one who I really love, and you know who that is? Isabella Swan."

"You can't love that garbage." I growled, but whoa...wait!

I felt so disconnected from everything! I was stuck in a weird part of something, while hearing somehting totally different. I wasn't sure if I was stuck in reality or not. I _was _Isabella Swan. But why was he telling me this, and I couldn't agree? Why did he have to say that to me? Was I someone else? But I don't get it...I just don't-

"Is that your garbage sleeping in your bed?" I laughed in this weird reality place in my head.

No, this isn't _me _talking. It was someone else. Okay some more sense I'm in a dream, I had to be! That's it, I'm in a dream. Now time for me to find out why the conversation was so _twisted_. Emmett had to be talking to someone else. Because he said that he loved me! He loves me! But why was my dream self disagreeing in a weird way? I had to be someone else in my dream then...but why was in my body?

"Lauren go!" That roaring shout, snapped my eyes open in the bright lights of the hotel room.

What the fuck was going on?

"Oh Em look," That was the voice of Lauren crooning. "Your sleeping whore woke up!"

As my dream vision became less fuzzy and disorienting, I sat up in the bed. I thought Emmett ordered food? When did Lauren get here? Did everything I think happen a dream? Me telling Emmett about Mike? The amazing thing Emmett did? Whoa, brain fucking _overload! _

"Lauren your gonna have to leave, now." Emmett's soft yet firm demanding voice ordered, pushing Lauren towards the door of the room. I had to shake my head, srtill unclear. I was in such disorder of my thoughts that I just couldn't seem to wrap my brain around seeing the Lauren was here. What the hell?

"Fine," I heard her. "Just remember who your first _fuck _was, and you'll be running back to me soon enough Emmett. And your sister Rosalie wants you to know that too. She thinks Bella is just your one night whore. Call me when you realize this." Her voice was snooty, stuck up, your classic 'I wanna slap your face' bitch.

When Laurens fake ass went out the door, Emmett slammed that door shut. I was still slightly disoriented of everything.

"Isabella," Emmett sighed with red puffy eyes. I didn't notice that till now. Why was he crying earlier?

"What's going on? Why was my dream messed up like that? Why do you look like you were crying? What did Lauren say? When did she come here? I don't get it...I'm so confused." I rubbed my temples with my fingers.

Emmett wiped his watery eyes, then sat right in front of me on the bed, his long legs crossed. I looked at him, my loss in this, my _confusion _plain in my eyes.

"I have no clue what your _dream _was about. But Isabella before I tell you about Lauren...Actually lets forget that topic right there. Forget that you saw her here. Theres a way more important subject to get to." He took my hands gently, caressing hem with his...his strength. His care. His love.

"What?" By the way he spoke, so careful so gently-something had to be up. I wasn't liking where this was going. I was waking up though from that, 'right out of your dream fuzz' kinda thing.

"Isabella," He whispered painfully his eyes closing with a flutter. Tears escaped.

"No Em," I groaned the softest in pain seeing this. What was it? "Tell me baby," I encouraged.

I had to help him whatever it was. What was causing my love pain? My man, my beautiful boyfriend to cry like this?

"I want to help you Emmett. Tell me." I encouraged again. I needed him to _know _that I was here for him.

When his eyes opened they glistened red.

"Your mom is dead Isabella. I'm so _sorry_."

His words came at me with a feeling of being beaten hard with a leather belt. Sharp. Painful. Stinging.

_Tortures_.

Numbness swept through my vains circulating as fast as a wild fire.

**_Emmett's POV**_

"Thanks." I closed the door on the service room delivery guy. I took the cart over near the bed so I could sit back down on it. I opened the wrapper from my cheeseburger, and sank my teeth into it. It went down my throat perfectly; its taste delicious.

Setting my cheeseburger down after the third bite, I wiped my hands quickly with a napkin, and turned to Isabella. She was still sleeping like a baby. She looked so peaceful in her dream land that I would feel so _guilty _if I woke her up. I simply couldn't. She was tired.

So I left her be.

I just really couldn't wake her up, she was tired. So I ate the food, getting my stomach filled. I turned the t.v. on, turning the volume low so it wouldn't disturb her. I was in the middle of watching family guy when the phone rang. I rolled my eyes, and answered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Emmett?" Charlie's shattered voice came over the phone.

"Yeah Mr. S what's up?" I asked again, picking at the food then putting it in my mouth. I did drink some of Isabella's smoothie which turned out pretty good. I should have asked for a Pina Colata...

"First don't call me that, please. And second is Bella there? I need to tell her something important." His voice was sorta shaky, nervous and eager in panic. I got confused easily.

"She's deep in sleep right now. I don't want to wake her up, she's really tired." I smiled softly, stroking her hair a couple of times before I stopped. Everything about her was so _soft_...

"Theres something I _desperately _need to tell her so please Emmett try and wake her up."

"Okay pops I'll try." I laughed at the name, and pressed the phone to my shoulder as I leaned over to Isabella.

"Isabella baby," I whispered in her ear. She mumbled incoherently. "Your dads on the phone sweetie." I kissed her forehead.

"Tell him no." She grumbled then turned over. I chuckled.

"She wanted me to tell you no." I said to him.

"No what? Damn.." He muttered.

"Emmett then do me a favor and make yourself useful." He battered.

"Trust me pops, I was just _very _useful to your daughter not that long ago." My laugh came out like a bark.

"Emmett son don't be a smart ass." He warned, and my back straightened. He sounded totally different. I regretted the words and gave him my full attention. Which is a lot to expect from me I could tell you that much.

"What is it that you need to tell Isabella?" I wondered.

"Tell her," Charlie's swallowing of the throat was clearly heard over the phone. "that her mother...died. For me."

I had to take a shallow breath inward. This was going to tear Isabella apart. Shit after shit just kept pilling on top of another with the hurt and pain in her life. My god what was I suppose to say? I couldn't do that to her. I don't see how. Shes so..._fragile_. This would literally break her apart and I just...I looked over to Isabella. She was sound asleep again. I looked at her once more before I did look away. All of the crap that I was going to put on her shoulders once I told her. God, how was I gonna live with myself? I was suppose to take her pain away not _bring _it. She might resent me now. I groaned loudly into the phone from frustration of everything. First the fire, then the Lauren thing, now this...

"Charlie I'm sorry. So sorry that she died." I whispered.

Over the phone I could visualize him nodding his head. "It's okay it wasn't your fault...it was the inevitable. Sometime sooner of later it was gonna happen. I guess it just turned out to be sooner," He took a steady breath. There was a pause before he said. "So you will tell her for me?"

"Yeah Charlie I will," _I just don't know how_.

"Thank you Emmett. I gotta get going, but I wish you the best in telling her. It won't be a easy thing I'm sure."

"Your right," I whispered rubbing my forehead.

"You'll do your best. Talk to you soon kid bye."

"Bye." I set the phone down on the counter near the head bored frame, and let out a huge breath I was holding.

Now I never knew Isabella's mother personally, so in a way it wouldn't feel like that I had any _real _emotions for the lady. Cause I never knew her, barely even met her except that day in the hospital. Never had any connection to her so the news to me didn't hit that hard. It still hit though. And it hurt. But the only reason why it hurt was because the pain of this womans loss would be transfered to my Isabella. And she _would _hurt from this, _badly. _

The door knocked a few minutes later as I was contemplating in how I was going to break the news to Isabella. I was coming up with thousands of different scenarios in how I was. None of them seemed right cause I was trying to find a way that it would hurt the _lease _but in the back of my mind I simply knew that there wasn't any real way to make the pain less. All I knew was that I was going to tell her, comfort her if she cried, and do anything else she needed. I wouldn't be a jerk, make any stupid remarks or comments. Just loving, caring, and hopefully helping.

I got up from the bed, slipped on some shorts and walked to the door. What was with people in bugging us? I sighed, openeing the door gently so Isabella would remain in a sleeping slumber. When the door cracked just a tiny bit open, and I saw part of the bushy dirty blond hair my first instict was to _slam_ the door shut. But I had a feeling that I was going to faced with her soon, so why not just deal with her now?

"Lauren," I sighed as a greeting.

She smirked at me and nodded her head fiercely once. "Hey _baby_." Her voice remarked high of indulgence. Lame ass-

"Hi Lauren." I greeted again with a heavier, 'what do you want' sigh.

She gritted her teeth together, her hands firm on her hips. "I think you know what i want very well Mr. McCarthy."

"No I really don't."

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Are you stupid?"

"Maybe." I joked with a smile.

"Yes you are," She shook her head and when she looked up her eyes snapped to the still sleeping Isabella in the bed. I made my posture more straight, and stood a little bit more in front of her so I could block her view from my girl.

"Being around you is crazy. We just can't get past this crap, and I'm starting to think that theres a reason for this." I muttered at Lauren as her eyes held anger and fire as she envied the place where Isabella was at. I knew she was. Lauren always envied the girls that I was with. She had a hard time absorbing things through her thick ass skull that was empty with air on the inside of it. I'd pay anyone thousands of dollars if someone could _prove _there was a brain in her head.

"Then why don't you tell me Emmett. Cause I just don't get why you're being like this." Her arms folded across her skanky chest. A big smile appeared on my face as I was more than _happy _to explain it to her.

"We just aren't meant to be." I answered simply seeing if the first time would be the charm for her. With the look in her eyes I could see that it wasn't going to be.

"Well aren't you just a smart ass! Like I didn't know that we were already having problems? Your right, cause you always are," She said in a mocking voice which made me angry at her attitude. "if you cant' handle the fucking shit that was already programed in our relationship- then go ahead, leave and show how much you _really _love me."

What fucking relationship was she talking about? The relationship? Damn this girl is crazy! What was I gonna say to her now? She doesn't get it. She's never gotten it. No matter how many times I could try and explain, no matter how many times I yelled or shout at her, no matter how many times I say, 'we're over' it will just never get through her head all the way.

I felt the rage build up inside of me, and I didn't care how loud I was now.

"I've done _everything _for you. Your just too much of a fucking selfish _bitch _to understand it huh? I'm with Isabella! Just leave me the fuck alone! I'm tired of you! You've been so _cruel _to the one who I really love, and you know who that is? Isabella Swan." My voice was hard, tight across from my teeth. My eyes were wild and I honestly didn't care if she was the first girl I punched in the face. It would feel fucking good after all of the careless shit that's happened.

"You can't love that garbage."

I chuckled in so much disbelief. I leaned up against the doorway jam. This girl is freaking crazy, too much crazy. The kind of crazy that made you wish you never met this type of a person. God how do people get raised like this?

Laurens eyes widened as she looked straight forward. "Is that garbage sleeping in your bed?" She laughed.

I clenched my hands into fists.

"Lauren go!" My shout was loud, distinct and echoed off of the hotel walls.

"Oh Em look," Lauren smiled sickly. "Your sleeping whore woke up!" She walked into the hotel room like it was just perfectly natural and normal. If I didn't do something soon no doubt she was gonna get in Isabella's face and speak some shit.

I turned my head quickly to see Isabella looking confused as she looked around. I felt some moisture in my eyes when I remembered her mom died, and now this shit with Lauren. My god. Can it ever end for us?

"Lauren your gonna have to leave, now." I demanded in a stable voice, pushing her out. Doing my best to be gentle was tough considering that it was Lauren. But I had to remember that she was a girl, a girl with money, a girl with a lawyer, and all of that other shit of hassle that I couldn't deal with at the moment.

"Fine," She sleased. "Just remember who your first _fuck _was, and you'll be running back to me soon enough Emmett. And your sister Rosalie wants you to know that too. She thinks Bella is just your one night whore. Call me when you realize this."

Automatic rolling of the eyes are a go.

Once she was out I had the pleasure in slamming it shut. It felt good. Too bad it just didn't hit her fat ass.

"Isabella," I sighed turning to face her. I made my way to the bed, wiping my eyes as I sat across her. My legs crossed and my head was a frenzy about how I was gonna break this down for her. How was I gonna say it? What should I say afterwards, or should I not say anything at all?

"What's going on? Why was my dream messed up like that? Why do you look like you were crying? What did Lauren say? When did she come here? I don't get it...I'm so confused." She placed her fingers on her head, rubbing them in circles. My poor girl. And I wasn't going to make it any better for her.

I stabled myself and thoughts wiping my eyes once more. Be strong for her Emmett. She's going to be in a lot of pain soon. Be serious, and support her. You can do this. You _can _do this, I repeated in my head once more for assurance. Isabella was just staring at me in lost confusion. Didn't blame her. But the dream? That I had no clue.

"I have no clue what your _dream _was about. But Isabella before I tell you about Lauren...Actually lets forget that topic right there. Forget that you saw her here. Theres a way more important subject to get to." I took her hand in mine, gently grazing them over the top in comfort. If only it could take away the pain soon to come.

_I was going to break her heart. _

"What?" She asked me in a plain confused voice. She think I was hurting. In a way I was. But only for her.

"Isabella," I whispered. God this was so _difficult_. I felt some fresh tears escape as I thought more. Her mom died of lung Cancer. She wasn't living any longer. All of the guilt that Isabella will have after this. How she wasn't there. How she didn't get to say goodbye. That there must of been a way for her to prevent it. Naming just some of the few guilt things that was coming.

"No Em," Her voice was already pained. "Tell me baby," She was wanting to help _me. _It was going to be backwards soon enough.

After a few moments she spoke again, cause I was completely speechless. My mind went a blank. I couldn't tell her.

_And shatter her heart to pieces._

"I want to help you Emmett. Tell me." She cried out for my lack of words. She wanted me to tell her. But I didn't want to. I simply couldn't. I couldn't, I couldn't, I couldn't.

I opened my eyes, and let the words fall out of my mouth without a second thought.

"Your mom is dead Isabella. I'm so _sorry_."

_Somehow I did._

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow! Guys im a softie I cried writing this chapter! Lame but I simply cant' stand the emotion in this chapter! Phew! **

**I need a breather here.**

**Told you guys I'd promise a quick update! :)**

**Thanks to the people who WILL VOTE for this story on the SIXTH. Yeah someone told me it was the sixth of this month, so sorry if I confused you guys! I'll try to get organized in my brain sometime! lol :)**

**If you would like to vote for me, go onto my profile and find the LINK there! :)**

**Voting would be soo much appreciated for this story!**

**Love to all who review!! **

***ping-pongplayer**


	17. My Apologies

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I know it's been a really long time since I've updated on ANY of my stories. I don't know what happened, besides the fact that I honestly just didn't have the time to keep updating. Its summer vacation now, and I got myself a laptop, Fucking finally haha. SO, I will be updating on ALL STORIES.

I'll have updates done by next week, on all of my stories. I hope you guys are happy that I'm back, 'cause I sure as hell am.

To the people who have messaged me on here, I know a lot of you were upset. I'm sorry to have made any of you feel that way. I will get back to you guys also, as soon as I can.

I'm back for good this time. so please, comment, and subscribe. It means a lot to authors like me. 3


End file.
